No More Fragments
by Ischemia
Summary: Shinsou Hitoshi has finally gotten his wish and is now officially a part of Class 1-A. It was everything he'd wanted, but obstacles keep finding him. Sometimes this means a cute blonde boy and other times it means possibly losing the trust of the class he wants to be a part of. Cue awkward dates, Shinsou having the best dads in the world, and learning what friendship means.
1. Chapter 1

Being part of 1-A was both terrifying and wonderful all at once.

Shinsou had dreamt of this moment. Of being accepted as a hero and being taught alongside the best. He realized now that he may have imagined it to be a lot more glamorous than it is.

The common room was a mess. In the middle Kirishima, the pink girl, and that girl Bakugou beat up were watching a movie- and talking through it. Midoriya was cuddled on the couch with Todoroki, and Bakugou was making retching sounds at them from a chair across the room. Koji was in a cheerful debate with Sero and Tsuyu on the merits of being taught art history at a hero academy- something Shinsou had also wondered about. There was even noise from what should have been a quiet game of chess between the class president and the bird guy, and that was without counting the students who weren't present.

He might as well have transferred to an entirely new school for all the differences there were between his current and old classes.

 _Is it too late to go back to General Education?_

Shinsou snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tug at his arm and turned around to see Kaminari pulling at his sleeve and grinning like an adorable idiot.

"Hey, you finally made it!"

As often happened, Shinsou didn't know what to say. During their battle against Class B, the blonde had assuaged his insecurities in one breath. Before that, he could barely focus on the fight with all the uncertainty and fear bubbling in his stomach. He found his mind looping the same fears over and over. _I can't be a letdown. I can't be dead weight. I have to show them I belong here._

Then- as though he had heard his anxious mantra- Kaminari smiled, outright called him hot, said he liked him, and then reminded him he had just as much a right to be there as any of them. He'd already thought the boy was oddly endearing but those words and that sincere face made his heart stutter. Being suddenly faced with him again brought as much happiness as it did discomfort.

"Yep."

"Man of few words, huh? I bet the ladies dig that," Kaminari replied while brandishing a pair of finger guns at him. "Did you see your room yet? When did you get here?"

"Aizawa-Sensei dropped me off this morning. I just finished putting things away," he pointedly did not mention they stopped on the way to coo at a family of Japanese Bobtail cats in the window of a pet shop.

"Sweet, does that mean I'm the first person you've spoken with so far? Bro, I am honored."

He wasn't sure if the words were sarcastic or not so he just nodded, and tried to subtly search for an exit strategy. Unfortunately, Kaminari noticed.

"Lookin' for something?"

"I was going to get a glass of water." Shinsou figured that was a bland enough lie to be believable.

"Let me take you to the kitchen then! Come on," Kaminari eagerly said before grabbing Shinsou's wrist and dragging him to where the kitchen met the common room. The blonde had been speaking but he was too overwhelmed to tune in to what he was saying until now. _He's touching me. What do normal people do in this situation?_

"Now that you're one of us-"

Ashido, who had come by to grab a blueberry muffin off the counter, chanted, "One of us! One of us!"

Kaminari elbowed her side lightly and stuck out his tongue before correcting himself. "Now that you're a part of 1-A you'll need someone to give you the dorm tour!" Ashido opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off. "Obviously that's going to be me." Ashido blew a raspberry at the other before returning to her spot on the nearby couch, muffin in hand.

"Obviously," Shinsou echoed.

Kaminari gave a toothy grin that made his heart race and then grandly gestured to the kitchen they were standing in. "The pantry! I mean, it's a kitchen but pantry sounds way fancier."

Shinsou looked around for the first time. Now that he was really seeing it he noticed the counter had a large number of what must be professionally baked goods. He furrowed his purple brows.

"…Does 1-A get their food catered?"

The blonde cocked his head to the side, which Shinsou had learned during their battle was his 'confused puppy' look.

"What? Oh no, this is all Bakugou. He stress bakes and he's _always_ stressed so it's pretty sweet."

Kaminari laughed at the perplexed face the other made.

"Are we talking about the same Bakugou?"

"Yeah! Bakugou made these croissants the other day. He makes this killer banana bread but Aoyama is allergic so we don't have it that often." Kaminari grabbed one, rewrapped the remaining treats, and reverently placed them back on the counter. "Once Sero, Mina, and I decided we'd call him 'mommy' all through dinner and the black eye was totally worth it. Kirishima wouldn't join us- even when I told him he could say 'daddy' instead. Dude turned redder than his hair."

Shinsou wasn't sure if a black eye really was worth that, but he still wished he'd been there to see it. He could already imagine the scene pretty well but he's sure it was more amusing to be there and watch Bakugou get more and more furious throughout the meal while Kirishima sat frozen and blushing. He wished he'd been here for a lot of things.

 _If I'd figured out something for the practical exam I could have been._

In his excitement over the food, Kaminari tripped over Shinsou's foot as he made his way to the cabinet for a plate. The blonde threw one arm out for balance and clutched the croissant to his chest with the other. Shinsou had started to reach out to him but stopped himself.

"Whoa, be careful." Shinsou was glad he'd managed to not dramatically grab Kaminari, but he also felt like he'd missed a chance for a romantic gesture. _Literally_ sweeping the guy off his feet was not exactly the plan.

"Whew, I could have dropped my croissant!" Kaminari paused after hearing his own words and then looked up at the other boy with huge bright eyes. "Oh my god… Do you know what this means?!"

Shinsou took a guess, "That you can still eat it?"

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say as Kaminari nearly dropped his food again in exaggerated shock. Shinsou snorted at his appalled face.

"What? Stop the car. Are you telling me you've _never_ watched that Vine? It's a classic!" Kaminari had referenced a number of 'memes' during their strategy meeting against 1-B and Shinsou had looked some up later. He wasn't sure he got the jokes.

"Is this about the internet again?"

"See, this is why people think Aizawa-sensei is your dad," Kaminari huffed.

"That and cause you look like a mini and even more sleep deprived version of him." Ashido chirped from the couch without moving her eyes from the romantic comedy she, Kirishima, and the brunette were watching.

Shinsou was refused to have this conversation again. Todoroki had cornered him the other day to ask how Aizawa was related to him- Midoriya tried to politely stop the boy but in the end he still had to explain he wasn't actually the 'secret love child' of their homeroom teacher. Shinsou figured this was as good an excuse as any to find a way to catch some air.

"Well…"

Before he could come up with a good answer for Mina, who despite being a loud pink creature, had silently jumped from the couch and started talking non-stop.

"Oh my god is he actually your dad?! I did suuuper bad on last week's test do you think you could talk to Dadzawa-"

"Dadzawa?"

"-and get it bumped up to a C or something?"

"He isn't my dad. Not all sleep-deprived people are related. Why is this a thing with you guys?"

"Balls!" Undeterred by the remark Mina whined. Clearly Bakugou's language was rubbing off on the girl.

Annoyed at her outburst Kaminari hip-checked her.

"Mina, you're getting in the way of my tour! Shinsou is _mine_ right now, you can borrow him later."

"Mine?"

Ashido's grin must have hurt her face.

 _Oh god oh god oh god._

Kaminari immediately began to backpedal, his cheeks getting redder as he spoke, "I mean, like, Mina can have your attention later but you're listening to me now. Yeah? I know I don't own you or anything. That would be weird of me to say. That was weird, right? I'm totally cool with pretending that didn't happen if you are." Kaminari nervously extended his pastry in a gesture of goodwill, "Want a croissant?"

"What?" It took him a moment to catch up with all the words. Mostly his mind was still stuck on the earlier 'mine' and what it meant. _Do I just play it off and act casual? Is this a regular teenager thing?_

The pink girl sighed, "Denki you are such a hot mess, I can't even."

"But a _hot_ hot mess, right?"

Shinsou watched the two, feeling both bewildered at the speed of their conversation and acutely aware that his heart felt like it was beating loud enough to be heard in the common room. _This is still the hero class. You have to fit in. Say something funny!_

"Um…I'm going to go finish unpacking. Thanks for the tour."

 _Damnit._

He began his retreat but managed to catch a second of the blonde's disappointed expression. _Cute._

"Wait, you haven't seen the rest of it!" Kaminari ran after the boy who had turned around and was already walking back to his room.

"I'll figure it out," he mumbled while waving behind him, "night."

Shinsou upped his pace a bit to reach the elevator. _Don't turn around and look at the attractive boy, Hitoshi. Just walk back to your room. Head up. Look cool._

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Shinsou got in and waited until they were fully closed before he put his head in his hands and groaned.

"I am so fucked."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaminari watched his crush leave and go into the elevator before turning around to express his outrage.

"Way to go, Mina, you totally ruined my romantic tour!"

Kirishima gave a shrug and added, "Bro, you just brought him to the kitchen and then stood there."

"You're supposed to be the supportive one!" the blonde whined pointing an accusing finger at the redhead, "and there was going to be more to it later!"

"Like the common room and that's it?" Sero asked.

There isn't that much here, is there?

"…Maybe."

Kaminari supposed he hadn't thought too deeply about how little there was to see. In his mind it would have gone way better and he could have ended the tour with a slick, "so, want to see my room?" and a good wink. That would have gotten him for sure.

"That was fucking embarrassing," Bakugou interrupted his train of thought, with the words Kaminari had already told himself, before he realized a terrifying possibility.

Wait. Did the entire class just see that?

Much to his horror, Kaminari moved his attention to the common room and was met with many pairs of eyes- most of them filled with a mix of pity and discomfort.

Fuck.

"Please tell me you were all watching the movie."

"Nope!" Tsuyu called, popping the P with a smile.

"Do not worry Kaminari, I'm sure your overtures of friendship were merely misunderstood by Shinsou. Given time I believe you'll be good friends." Iida looked so proud of his warm response that Kaminari didn't have the heart to tell him 'friendship' was not the goal.

"Thanks, Pres."

Midoriya was kind enough to add, "I'm sure he's just shy," to which Todoroki nodded- though Kaminari had a feeling he would have nodded to anything Izuku said.

Denki wasn't able to take the embarrassed looks any longer and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Yeah, it'll be cool. I'm not worried. Totally didn't blow my chances."

Bakugou snorted derisively but thankfully didn't say the inevitably upsetting thing he was thinking. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't actually cruel. Sometimes. Thanks, bro.

Before anyone added another opinion Kaminari ducked into the kitchen. He planned to eat his feelings and he had a smorgasbord of tastiness to do it with. Double thanks, bro.

Later that evening Kaminari closed the door to his room and fell face first onto his bed.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck."

He had to come up with a better plan. He was going to woo the hell out of Shinsou Hitoshi.

It was widely assumed that Kaminari was pretty much an idiot. Factually inaccurate. He would be the first to admit he was dense on occasion, especially with some of his schoolwork, but he did a lot more thinking than anyone gave him credit for. Not everybody kept an immaculate and detailed collection of hero facts like Midoriya. Wait. Midoriya managed to get through to him before. What would Midoriya do? I need that on a bracelet...

Suddenly Kaminari had an idea and blindly felt for the notebook he had left buried under his cheetah print blanket and then rose up to look around for the pen he'd stashed earlier. Lying on his stomach, legs kicking gently behind him, the blonde opened the book up and started his battle plan. Pen in hand he wrote the title in bubble letters on top of the page.

 **Things That Will Totally Get Shinsou To Marry Go Out With Me:**

Starting the list was ambitious enough, but Kaminari realized he knew very little about what that would actually entail. Ok. Think. Things that he likes…

 **Cats**. Ask Aizawa for info. **Avoiding conversations.** Ideally not with me. **Reading?** He seems like the type. **Not Making Friends.** We'll see about that. **Bike Riding.** He rides one to school so this seems like a fair bet.

Ok. Five would have to do for now because he couldn't think of a sixth.

Having decided to interrogate- with excellent subtly- both Shinsou and his former/current classmates, Kaminari was confident he could at least find a few more things the two had in common.

While plotting his ideas Denki started to reflect on a core question: What is it that I like about him?

Most of his information came from working together in the class battles and the, partly bad, impression he'd gotten during the sports festival. To be fair I started crushing on him before he made Midoriya break his fingers. The little moments in between and after those events had been from watching him interact with others and that one time he saw him playing with the tabby cat Aizawa found and brought into school.

He's actually pretty kind. He's smart. He's got these cute triangular eyes and even if they are tired all the time he rocks the 'sleepy look' super hard. He's taller than me but still within a reasonable kissing height. He's awkward but it's adorable. We're both from Saitama so we have Kanto in common already. He's really determined to do his best. He saved me from getting caught in our battle even though he didn't have to. He's got a super cool quirk and is going to be a great hero someday- no matter what the shitty kids in his last school who called him a villain said. Man, I really got to kick some asses about that last one.

As Kaminari thought he doodled a cat in the bottom corner of the page, which in retrospect looked more like a walrus with whiskers, before he shoved the notebook under his pillow. He could come back to it later.

He dragged his fingers through his hair and turned over onto his back. It was time to distract himself from dwelling on purple hair and drowsy eyes.

Kaminari searched for something to do. I don't want to play darts…there are too many holes in the wall and Midoriya once got super salty about the sound it makes. Though secretly Kaminari treasured that he had brought some sass out of the frequently petrified boy. My phone is dead and I don't want to suck on a USB before bed and get that gross hot metal taste in my mouth. Why do I have so many hats? I don't wear them like 80% of the time. Oh shit, I have homework.

As much as Kaminari thought Papa-Mic would forgive him for not handing in his English worksheets- the one class he was doing pretty well in- he didn't want to let him down.

A man has gotta have his 'loud blonde' solidarity, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinsou finished untying his boot's laces and sighed. It had been his first full day of hero classes and he was more exhausted than he'd ever been- which was saying something.

 _How have the others been doing this for the whole year?_

His Math and English classes weren't much different from his time in General Education but everything else was new and confusing. Even Home Ec. included some quirk use. _Do they expect me to brainwash a loaf of bread?_

Most importantly, Aizawa had thoroughly kicked his ass during their private practice- _fuck scarves_ \- and didn't fall for his tricks once. Granted he didn't expect him to but he wanted his first day to feel like more of a win than it did.

 _Hang in there. I'm still in the hero class. I'll get better. It just means I have to work harder than everyone else._

He had a veritable heap of homework- Present Mic had the audacity to give him a month's worth of the work he's missed- and he was thankful for being smart because he wasn't looking forward to nights of this.

 _I kind of want to go downstairs. I smelled cookies this morning._

Shinsou had gotten hooked on Bakugou's pastries, as the others promised him he would, and he was pretty sure he'd have to up his exercise regimen because of it. _No regrets._

However, going downstairs would mean seeing his fellow students. Being spoken to. Having to be an awkward teenager in a room full of people who already know each other well. He had been pushing himself to make efforts to fit in. He had been assigned a seat behind Midoriya- _thanks for being short-_ and to the left of Tokoyami. The kid was quiet like him, which was a blessing, but polite and happy to assist him with any confusion over his recent transfer. Despite expectation Midoriya didn't try and talk to him more than once, but that was mostly due to being busy mumbling to himself and writing down every word said in class. Shinsou is pretty sure he started writing down the joke Kirishima was telling Sero. He was going to have to be careful of what he said or something awkward would end up immortalized in Midoriya's collection of notebooks.

After he had finished taking off his shoes he sat down at his desk to start his homework. Shinsou pulled out the drawer and put on the reading glasses he hid in there. He always felt that he didn't need to look any more eye-catching than he did, and having purple hair was a genetically unjust set of cards to be dealt. He'd worn his glasses to class once and got shit for it the whole day.

Shinsou heard a knock at his door.

 _Please be someone who won't stay long._

He stood up with some dread in his stomach. After he opened the door he was met with "The Bakusquad" crowding the hallway. Four big grins and one pissed off pout all aimed at him.

 _Shit._

As expected, Kaminari pushed himself to the front and spoke first.

"Oh my gosh, you have reading glasses that is the cutest thing _ever_."

Shinsou quietly had a heart attack.

"We're actually here to check in on you after your first day but now you've gotten a good dose of awkwardness too. We work fast." Sero spoke. He was all smiles, and a very toothy smile it was, and that had Kaminari joining in the pouting club Bakugou was hosting. Mina poked her head in and spoke next.

"We also brought like, twelve cookies. We didn't know which ones you like so we just grabbed a mix. All made by Mama-Gou."

"I WILL FUCKING END YOU!"

Shinsou kept his silent guard behind his doorway. He was absolutely overwhelmed and unprepared to handle this level of social interaction after such a tiring day. _Be friendly. Talk to them._

"Um, thanks."

He also tore off his reading glasses and that brought out a pretty cute "Aw, man." out of his blonde.

 _I have to stop thinking that. We aren't dating._

Shinsou had decided it was only a matter of time before he found out whether Kaminari was flirting the way he usually does with everyone or if he actually has a chance. The evidence so far was looking good.

"Heard Dadzawa totally kicked your ass," Bakugou supplied looking smug.

"Hey, he's kicked all our asses!" Kirishima piped up. Which was quickly followed by solemn nods around him.

 _Kirishima is such a good kid._

"You should come join us in the common room! We're going to marathon bad reality TV." Sero looked pretty psyched at the prospect and he wondered whether this was how they spent every night or if this was a special one. He hoped for the latter.

"I actually have a lot of homework to do, but thanks for inviting me."

 _Yes. Normal words. Didn't insult anyone or sound stupid._

"Awww, that's no fun! What if you only come by for a couple of episodes? We can eat the cookies together and warm them in the oven!" Mina begged, and the others nodded along with her. Clearly they weren't taking no for an answer.

"Maybe next time. I want to study for tomorrow's math test."

"Fuck! We have a math test?!" Kaminari was immediately distraught and Shinsou felt pretty bad that he was the one to have made him that way.

Ashido clasped her hands together dramatically while she spoke.

"See, now you have to join us! Denki never pays attention to us during study time but I bet he'll totally listen to you."

 _Oh god what the hell do I say to that?_

Kaminari, seemed to sense his distress, (the boy was more astute than he'd given him credit for) and quickly drew the uncomfortable attention to himself by bemoaning his recent test scores and begging Bakugou to help him study.

"It's not fair that you only help your boyfriend-!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Bakugou barked, palms sparking.

"-That you only help your _boyfriend_!"

Kirishima is as quick to blush, as Iida is to make chopping motions with his hands during conversation.

"If this is supposed to fucking convince me to tutor you you're even dumber than I thought." The sparks were getting larger.

"Is that a yes?"

"Whatever."

Bakugou really was soft when it came to his friends. It was actually quite interesting to watch the power of the "squad." A part of him wanted to be like that one day.

"Score!"

As the gang of students walked down the hallway Kaminari looked back over his shoulder and sent a smile and a wink Shinsou's way. The adorable little bastard knew exactly what he was doing and it wasn't making this crush any easier to handle.

 _Goddamn._


	4. Chapter 4

The day had been long but Shinsou had done considerably better during training than he had been in the past. He even managed to fool Aizawa into answering him once when he faked a sprained ankle. His unofficial father was as annoyed as he was proud- even though Shinsou had made him skip across the room in front of a very amused class.

He'd only slept four hours last night, not a bad number with his track record, but he was feeling invigorated. He passed the common room to head to the elevator but abandoned that idea when he noticed a familiar face.

Shinsou spied the blonde sitting on the couch with books on his lap. It was obvious that Kaminari was spacing out from how he had his homework opened in front of him but looked as though he hadn't touched a single page. His yellow eyes were staring off into the middle distance and he was biting on his lip absently. Shinsou wasn't sure if the boy was nervous or if he was simply burnt out from today's classes.

He's alone. It's the perfect time. We have the afternoon free. Ask him out.

"Want to join me for a walk later?" Shinsou tried to sound as casual as he could but still brought a frightened jump from the blonde who was pulled from his thoughts.

"A walk?" Kaminari looked as hesitant as he did intrigued.

"Nothing big. I'm just picking cat food up real quick for Aizawa-sensei. Thought maybe you'd want to see the kittens the shop is trying to sell."

He stopped himself from adding please don't only spend time with me because of cute animals.

At first the blonde looked elated. Immediately after it turned to a guarded expression. Hesitant to trust something that sounded so good.

If asked, he would confidently say that the smaller boy had always reminded him of a cat. Probably not the first animal one would guess for such an outgoing boy, but Shinsou had his evidence. He was obvious and expressive when demanding attention, but nervous and uncertain if you caught him off guard. You had to be cautious with felines. Too much too soon and you'll lose its trust. Not enough and you'll lose its attention. Luckily, Shinsou had no lack of experience with them. He tried his secret weapon.

"Aizawa said he'd buy us food."

Kaminari's interest was piqued.

"What kind?" the blonde tentatively asked.

"Burgers, I think?"

Right answer.

Kaminari perked up immediately and abandoned his school work without a second thought.

"In that case, I'm already there. Let's go!"

Of course that was what sold him. Cats really did think with their stomach when it came to company.

The walk to the store was filled with innocent small talk, mostly on Kaminari's side, and the purple-haired boy was reminded just how comfortable he felt in the other's presence. For someone so hyper he brought him a lot of peace.

"-and now Aoyama isn't allowed in the room when Kirishima is helping Bakugou cook."

"Is everybody in 1-A absolutely insane?" Shinsou tried to sound more amused than judgmental but it was a question he had honestly asked himself since first meeting them.

"Hey, you're one of us too now! We're your people, and that means you have to start finding our flavor of crazy to be endearing." Kaminari was giggling and he felt the smaller boy's hand brush against his as they walked. The both of them blushed and fell silent.

"So, um…how many cats does Dadzawa have?" Kaminari was good at safe conversational changes.

"He only has three."

"Only three?! How many cats is your idea of normal? Will I have to dig you out from a house filled with nothing but animals and empty food cans in a couple of years?" The blonde was incredulous but appeared to be somewhat serious too.

"It's not that bad. I cat sit for Aizawa all the time and three are easy. They entertain themselves, stay clean, and are affectionate but respect boundaries. That doesn't change when you have more of them."

Kaminari gave an exaggerated sigh but stopped arguing since they had reached the store. The taller boy took his usual long strides towards the back, as he had already memorized the location of any cat items, and grabbed a big bag with a happy Siamese on it. Kaminari followed a breath behind him, he needed to take more steps to keep up. He hadn't said anything. Shinsou knew that the kittens were right by the cash register and looked forward to the reaction they'd get during checkout.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Cuuuuuute! Shinsou, can we adopt them?" Kaminari had already started reaching for one and was soon stroking the fur on its tummy with gentle devotion.

I'm standing in front of a box full of kittens and somehow he's still the cutest one.

"We are adopting?"

The smaller boy seemed unruffled and didn't stop petting the cat before answering, "yeah, you can be Dadzawa and I'll be Papa Mic. We can play house and raise 101 kittens like that movie but with cats."

"I'm telling them you said that," Shinsou paused before adding, "does that mean that we're a middle-aged gay married couple?"

Kaminari sputtered and looked for an out while Shinsou handed the sales clerk the money his "dad" had given him.

"Then I'm telling our teachers that you called them middle-aged!"

The playfulness in Kaminari's eyes was reassuring. He was not looking forward to the wounded face that Mic would definitely make at hearing that. Aizawa probably couldn't care less but he didn't want to chance it.

"Fine. We both keep quiet then and neither of us gets extra homework. Plus, you said three cats were too many. If we adopted all of these little guys we'd be taking home twelve of them."

Kaminari conceded the point but kept the pout firmly on his face. This only lasted about five seconds until he saw one of the smallest kittens roll onto it's back and reach out with its paws. The blonde quickly started to coo at it with more vigor.

Definitely made the right choice in bringing him here.

"Oh man, they've got those pink little toe beans! No wonder you're so obsessed with them. Don't think I didn't notice your pencil case has cartoon cats on it."

Shinsou refused to be embarrassed for what he felt was a gratifying and useful purchase.

"Come on, we have to get back to the dorms. You can play with Aizawa's cats while we eat burgers."

Yet again food was the right lure but Kaminari still looked disappointed to leave the little fuzzballs behind.

"If you want we can always come back to see them," he knew he was taking a chance but hoped the blonde would want to spend more time with just the two of them. He was very fond of his new classmates but he couldn't get a word in edgewise with any of them around.

"Really? We can come again?"

Shinsou felt his mouth form a soft smile.

"Definitely."

The two spent the rest of the night walking to Aizawa's room on campus and then eating burgers. Kaminari was talented at getting ketchup all over his face. Shinsou resisted the urge to lick it off.

One of Aizawa's cats was stretched out across his lap and nuzzling his stomach. He tried to teach Kaminari how to approach them but the other got too excited and learned suddenly grabbing at cats doesn't win you any affection. The scratch on his hand was minimal. The shorter boy dramatically held his hand up for him to examine it anyway.

"Do you think the bleeding is bad?"

"You don't need to go to Recovery Girl-"

"Oh good," Kaminari let out a relieved breath.

Shinsou continued in his usual deadpan, "-because you wouldn't make it anyway. That wound is clearly life-threatening. Sorry, Kaminari. It was good while it lasted."

"You are the worst!" The blonde couldn't seem to stop his giggling once his mind caught up.

"You've literally short-circuited yourself a hundred times. If a cat scratch is what ends your hero career I'm going to tell people I don't know you."

"Yeah, but you were supposed to look concerned and hold my hand, duh!"

The two fell into awkward silence. Shinsou had just started to reach out to the other and take a chance touching his fingers when the lock on the door was fiddled with.

"Honey, I'm home!" Mic cried upon entering and looked entirely unsurprised to see the boys sitting there with food on their faces and cats strewn nearby. "My son! Am I interrupting something?" Before Shinsou could answer Mic had already continued, "Ah, young love. Your father and I were just like that…except we weren't as messy when we ate."

Mic put his bag down and locked the door behind him. "Not to spoil your date but if your father finds you here after curfew he's going to scold us both." He came over and patted both boys on the head affectionately. "Don't worry, I won't say anything."

Shinsou had completely forgotten the time. It passed so quickly when he was with his crush. Kaminari started to gather his trash before suddenly stopping to slap his hand against his forehead.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot to do my homework!"

Mic cleared his throat, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and I look forward to collecting it from you tomorrow."

The shorter blonde groaned but continued to clean and collect his things before walking to the doorway. Shinsou started to do the same before Mic put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to talk to my son for a moment, Kaminari. Run along and finish your homework, ok?"

The aforementioned boy nodded vigorously and gave a surprisingly shy wave goodbye to Shinsou before taking off. Once the door was closed Mic turned to him with one raised eyebrow and a grin.

"Is that dear battery boy going to be my son-in-law?"

"He already calls you 'Papa Mic' but we haven't really talked about it yet."

Mic was beaming and the purple haired boy couldn't help but see just how similar that smile was to Denki's. Maybe Aizawa really is my dad.

As if thinking of him could summon the man, the door clicked open and the homeroom teacher walked in dragging his sleeping bag behind him. Shinsou prepared to explain himself, "Dadzawa-"

"It's a good thing I don't see Hitoshi here. I'd hate to have to give my son detention."

My parents are the best.

"I'm glad I'm not here too."

His father grabbed his arm before he left.

"If I'm Dadzawa does that make you Sonshou?"

Ugh.

"If you say that in front of the class no one will ever talk to me again with a straight face."

Mic lit up immediately and opened his mouth to speak. Aizawa and Shinsou cut him off in a deadpan but unison "Don't make a joke about the straight part."

"Fine, fine. But only if you get some actual sleep tonight!"

Perish the thought. Shinsou smiled.

"I'll try. Love you two. Night dads."

Before the door closed fully behind him he heard Mic wistfully say, "Our baby is growing up."


	5. Chapter 5

The Bakusquad was talented at cornering people. Shinsou had learned this the hard way when Bakugou slammed his hand against the wall he was trying to walk past and Mina jumped behind him to hold his arms in place. Sero and Kirishima fell into a practiced circle around the rest of him. He was about to use his quirk when he noticed the type of expressions on his attacker's faces.

Complete exasperation.

"Shinsou, buddy, I think you're great but you're killing us here. Can't you just say something? Denki isn't going to," Sero pleaded with a strained version of his usual toothy smile.

"If I have to hear him whine about you one more goddamn time I'll turn you both into stupid gay ashes," Bakugou said through clenched teeth. Shinsou was perplexed at the method of their suggestion.

"Are you threatening me to ask out Kaminari?"

"No shit, Sherlock. Here's a dollar. Go buy yourself a fucking clue."

"How do you guys even know about this?" Shinsou had honestly thought he had been subtler than that.

Kirishima seemed to have found that hilarious and had to hold onto Bakugou's shoulder so he wouldn't fall down from laughing.

"Bro, you are literally all he's been talking about. He even said you were hot after the culture festival though you scared the shit out of him in your class' ghost labyrinth. He's obviously into you, dude."

God I hope so, but that seems too easy.

"Who says he even feels anything for me? He could just be flirting like he does with everyone."

"The both of you are idiots!" Ashido cried. Sero nodded solemnly and patted her back in a show of support. "You do like him, right? You aren't actually just trying to round up pretty boys? Todoroki is already taken."

He could agree Todoroki was pretty but ultimately not his type. He preferred a man with more emotional range. Ok, someone with a lot of emotional range…who is blonde, had a cute lightning streak in his hair, is smarter than anyone gave him credit for, and is insufferably sweet. Not that he was thinking of anyone in particular.

"Yeah. I think I do."

I really do; so incredibly much. You have no idea.

"Looks like we finally have a bro-in-law," Kirishima faked wiping a manly tear from his eye.

"If you ever fucking say anything."

"What's your favorite of Bakugou's pastries?" Mina asked with a very serious expression. It took Shinsou a moment to properly change gears enough to answer her.

"Um, probably cookies?"

"You heard him, Mama-gou! We are now putting a ban on cookie making until you talk with Denki." Bakugou nodded as if he had already made the decision, but also lightly slapped Ashido upside the head for the nickname.

"You better treat him right, too." Sero was clearly on board with the idea. "He might occasionally be an annoying dumbass but he's our occasionally annoying dumbass."

"Shouldn't you give me this talk after I ask him out?"

"If we've given you permission you're basically already dating him," Kirishima explained.

"I better tell him the news that he's taken. Will you be deciding the timing of our first kiss as well?"

Bakugou made a face. "Gross. Don't talk about shit with you and dunce face, just go and do it." At this point you could almost call his expression an affectionate scowl.

Shinsou felt like he was dreaming. Acceptance from the squad and the reassurance that Kaminari has feelings for him? Please let this be real.

He'd started to plan just how he'd go about asking the shorter boy to be his boyfriend. He wanted to have everything worked out before he got there. How to say it, how to look, when to do it, and everything else.

Shinsou didn't do things by halves.

Firstly, he had some questions he needed to ask in order to make it perfect and for that he needed the Bakusquad.

Am I really one of them now? This is so surreal. I wonder what the inevitable hazing ritual will be. Could it be talking about Midoriya in front of Bakugou and surviving the backlash?

He found the group, Kaminari included, participating in a study circle. He could tell that's what it was by the glazed eyes on Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero's faces. Bakugou had literally turned in his seat so he was solely talking to Kirishima about a math problem that his 'students' had all gotten wrong. If Shinsou really did count as a Bakusquad member he'll be raising their average IQ score immensely.

Upon reaching the round table they were sitting on, Shinsou opened his mouth to greet them. Then he realized his whole mission is ruined if Kaminari is present.

I can't ask about Kaminari while he is right there. How the hell do I get him to leave for a moment?

"Hey, Shinsou!" Kirishima spies him first and the others respond happily now that they get an out from studying. Out of the 4 pupils, Kaminari looked the most excited to see him. It brought a tiny smile to his face.

"Shinsou! Save your best friends from being educated! The world couldn't handle me being pretty and smart. Clearly, I gotta cut it off after the pretty part. Be the hero I know you are and save the world! "

He said hero! But he also said we were best friends. Does that mean he doesn't want to date? He said plural friends, though. Could it be that the squad considers me a real friend?

"Shut your fucking trap, dunce face. Some of us are trying to be sexy and a genius." The angry boy didn't even glance up from his textbook while saying so.

Shinsou was never going to get used to Bakugou making a joke. Then again that might have been a serious statement. He's not sure he'll ever speak Bakugese the way the rest of the squad does.

"Aw, Katsuki. You're already those things!" Kirishima had that embarrassingly loving look on his face, which only comes out when something related to Bakugou occurs.

"Yeah. Why don't you just give a blow job while you're at it," Sero suggested.

The boom from Bakugou's hand immediately burnt his pencil to ash. "Want to fucking say that again, tape face?"

"Once was enough, but thanks for the offer," Sero turned to Mina, "isn't he so thoughtful?"

Shinsou used this moment to try and subtly gesture for them to make Kaminari leave the room. He hoped his probably awkward facial expression and hand movements got the point across. Before anyone could offer ideas Kaminari pointed at Ashido with glee in his eyes and almost laughing already.

"Does anyone else remember when Mina used to joke- thanks to friction and static- that I would have to wear rubber gloves if I wanted to give someone a hand jo-"

My brain has officially shut down. Oh man, please don't let me visualize it. How would that still be so hot when-. Hanta jumped in and cut off his train of thought.

"TMI, Denks," Sero groaned, but this wasn't his first rodeo of Ashido and Kaminari talking about every uncomfortable thing ever.

Shinsou watched the conversation Sero and Bakugou were now having entirely with their eyes and small nods of the head. Both parties understood whatever was conveyed and then Sero got up and said, "I can't look at my textbook anymore. I'm gonna grab something from the vending machine upstairs. You guys want anything?" For the 17th scoring student in the class, Sero was a genius.

"Soda!"

"A fucking reason to live,"

"Just water, thanks!"

"Kaminari, don't answer. You're coming upstairs to help me carry all of this."

"Whaaaat? That's no fair! I am probably the person at this table with the least muscled arms." Kaminari pulled up his shirtsleeve to show what was still very legitimate musculature. He made a muscle with a saucy expression, and an embarrassingly vigorous eyebrow wiggle while meeting purple eyes with his own.

Please don't undress anymore or they may have to send me back to Gen Ed for losing my mind.

"You don't need muscle to carry cans of soda. Get your spazzy butt over here. Shinsou, you want anything?"

Yes, but he's currently leaving to help get soda.

"No, I just had a cup of coffee a minute ago. Thank you."

Sero shrugged as if to say, "your loss," but after Kaminari had turned around to leave he gave them all a big wink and mouthed 'I'll keep him busy while you talk' before he followed the blonde to the elevator.

"What was so important that you had to ruin our study session, brain fucker?"

And isn't that just a great superhero name. Bakugou really is the ultimate conversational icebreaker.

"I'm going to ask Kaminari out."

"Good. Then go do that. Problem solved. Go home."

Shinsou had decided earlier that one of these days he was going to test just how much he could get away with when speaking to the furious boy.

"I want you guys to help me find the right way to say it." Shinsou felt incredibly self-conscious but he was glad that his trademark exhaustion left him looking calm and unbothered more than anything else.

"And you've come to us why?"

"You know Kaminari better than everyone. Plus you have experience. How did you ask out Kirishima?" Anger trigger number 1.

Bakugou yelled, "We AREN'T dating!" while Kirishima answered, "Oh I asked him out. It was the basic: 'Please don't kill me but I'm super gay for you, has anyone mentioned that you have really nice eyes, I like how you're actually a total softie and a talented leader who really cares about his squad. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, so can we date?' Pretty straightforward, right?"

Not the definition Shinsou would have picked for 'pretty straightforward" dating speeches, but apparently it worked.

"He even loves me too. You can tell because I'm still alive! Plus we went on a super cute date afterward-"

"It wasn't a date. I asked you to fight me so I could have an excuse for killing you 'by accident'."

"It was totally a date! Two manly guys talking about feelings and then hitting the gym to spar? That's true romance, dude."

Shinsou was oddly jealous of the relationship in front of him. It was the bizarre but touching things like this that made him long for being part of a team, with friends, a lover, and a family- biological or not.

Mina ignored the bickering boys to her right and gestured for Shinsou to sit down next to her. "Ok, let's do this."

"You have any ideas? I mean, I know he likes flashy things but I'm not a flashy person. I don't know how to make it understated but still…gaudy."

"I think the word you're looking for is 'tacky' my friend. But don't worry, I know my Pikaboy would rather have something more personal. Like, honestly you could just pull him aside to somewhere quiet and tell him there. Oh, but get him like a single flower or something. Don't sweat it too much, though. You aren't getting married. We'll save the bouquets design, matching suits, and ballroom reservations for the wedding."

"So you've all moved on to planning our wedding as well? I haven't even told Kaminari that we've been dating since this morning thanks to you four."

"Details, details," Mina waved it off both physically and figuratively. "The important thing is what you say and how you say it. Denki isn't going to care where it is."

"What do people usually say? I've never asked someone out before," and it was embarrassing to state but Shinsou had a feeling they'd already figured that out. Last time I tried to ask someone out they wouldn't reply and later said they expected me to make them say yes after they'd answered. It still hurt to think about.

Kirishima and Bakugou had resolved- as much as one can with Bakugou- their argument over what does and doesn't constitute a date and tuned in to the conversation.

"Just say: 'you aren't the worst. We're dating.'"

"Or you could compliment him like I did with Bakugou. Mention his good points. Why you like him, and that sort of thing?" Kirishima was more excited for the confession than Shinsou was. Which was easy for him to be since his heart didn't nearly miss a beat every time he thought about confronting the lithe blonde.

Nonetheless, Red Riot certainly had a good point. It had managed to work on Bakugou and if you can make that happen then you can do anything. Shinsou approved.

"That actually sounds pretty good. I guess I'll go with that one."

Mina squealed, "Oh my gosh you have to tell us what you're going to say! Let me write a script! Maybe we should get balloons…"

If a god does exist it sent Kaminari and Sero back to the table at the perfect time. Shinsou wasn't sure he could handle a fully amped up Ashido on a mission.

"Got your drinks!" Kaminari started to hand them out, "but I also found out that Sero can use his tape and carry them all by himself so he's a douchenozzle for asking me to help."

"And here I was trying to spend time with you and enjoy your company."

Sero definitely knew him well, because that phrase was a super smart move. Kaminari whipped around to look at Sero with a sincerely crestfallen expression.

"Bro! I didn't realize you just wanted homie time! We could have hung out longer. Want to watch a movie tonight?"

Sero made unsure eye contact with Shinsou, who shrugged, in an attempt to find out whether or not he'd end up getting in the way of his confession.

"Sure, yeah. I can probably do that. It's SciFi original movie night, too. We can see the new OctoTwister vs DolphinStorm. You guys want to join in too?"

Should I join or try and catch him on his own?

Having a group 'date' was still viable. Shinsou hoped that if they all went together there was a tiny chance he could still talk with Kaminari, and if it didn't work there was always tomorrow. But can I handle a movie marathon with the Bakusquad?

Question answered.

"I think I'll just head back to my room. I didn't really sleep last night. This way you guys can watch the movie with your boyfriends."

Mina quickly laid down the law, "You are not allowed to no-homo your way out of movie night!"

"It's more like so-homo, but I concur," Sero added.

"Not everyone is a couple here, Shin. You can stay if you want?" The blonde was playing with fire.

A nickname. Oh crap. Stay calm.

Kaminari bat his eyelashes at him but seemed unsure what the speed of that should be. Instead, it appeared to be a very localized aneurysm. Kaminari continued, "I mean I know I'm single, Mina is doing something to someone somewhere but it's not official, and Sero is probably going to die cold and alone. You'll fit right in!"

"Denki, you prick! What's this 'die cold and alone' crap you've doomed me to?!" Sero shouted with a frustration previously unseen by Shinsou. It still wasn't very scary, but it's probably difficult to appear angry when your teeth and mouth are forever grin shaped.

Kaminari ignored his words altogether and made this face that was probably intended to be puppy eyes.

It may or may not be working.

"Okay," the tired boy sighed and threw up his hands in defeat, "I'll watch it. Happy now?"

Kaminari looked so openly gleeful that Shinsou was immediately glad he'd said yes.

"In that case, you and I get the sofa chair. It's usually just my spot but it's your first movie night so you get the honor. I'll just sit on the arm of it or something."

"You could sit on the chair too," Mina butt in, "just sit on his lap, sparkylicious!" she turned to Shinsou with a delighted expression, "Denki weighs like 40 pounds soaking wet. So it won't be an issue."

The purple haired boy subtly pinched his thigh to check if this was indeed true. Yep. Not a dream. I've got to text Papa Mic about this later.

"Are you even ok with that, Shin?"

"Yeah. That's fine. You're light."

He could hear the audible zap that ran through the blonde and felt pretty proud of himself for causing it.

"Uh, cool."

"See," Mina sang, "problem solved. Now let's get to the couch and get this party started!"


	6. Chapter 6

The squad had taken over the common room and sat down in a lump that had no concept of personal space.

Except for Shinsou, who was unsure of what to do with the cuddle pile that had collapsed in front of the TV. He didn't think he'd ever be able to comfortably have so much skinship, but it made him happy to see the ball of happiness- one pout of distaste included- argue over what movie they'd watch.

"Mina, we watched your pick last time! It's Sero's turn."

"Ugh, but Sero likes those weird dark comedies that get a little too real. That's totally not party movie material!"

"You can't go wrong with a comedy? Or action?" Kirishima suggested.

"Or an action movie with comedy in it?" Sero had given up on defending the, admittedly, upsetting film he was going to choose.

"I'm pulling out three fucking DVDs and you can go play rock paper scissors or some shit and then we are _not_ arguing about it. I'd like to actually watch a movie tonight, you cucks."

Bakugou blindly grabbed some cases from the large library under the tv and passed one each to Sero, Ashido, and Kirishima. As further proof of the hivemind that was the Bakusquad, all of them chose scissors first. Then all of them chose rock. At long last, they came out 2-1 in favor of Kirishima's action flick.

Shinsou had stopped in front of the large comfy sofa chair to watch their antics, and Kaminari followed him for the agreed upon lap sitting. The two boys faced the chair and stood stock still. Both were trying to figure out how best to Tetris themselves on the cushion.

"I'm too tall to sit on it sideways," Shinsou gestured to the space they were soon to share. "You could definitely fit on my lap."

Kaminari was pink in the face and instead of replying directly ended up in a Midoriya-level anxious mumbling.

"Yeah, I totally could. I'm pretty short. I mean, I'm not the shortest, but you're like super giant tall. I bet you can touch all sorts of high shelves and just casually yank out kittens that get stuck in trees. Your hairstyle makes you seem taller too. Maybe I should do the same and I'll finally beat Aoyama. He and I are the same height but I like to think that I just _feel_ taller than him to other people-"

Shinsou calmly sat down and watched Kaminari spiral out of control before cutting him off, "I think your hair looks pretty this way." _In fact, you look pretty in general and you being small means it's easier to hug you. Maybe if I play my cards right he'll curl up on my lap and I can pet his hair..._

Ignorant to the train of inner dialogue, but very aware of the compliment, Kaminari stopped his muttering. "Y-You think my hair is pretty?"

"Uh, yeah. It looks nice." Shinsou shrugged, realizing he had an extreme lack of experience in complimenting people.

Denki must have been pleased by the answer because he practically threw himself onto Shinsou's lap after hearing it. It knocked the wind right out of the purple-haired male.

"Oof!"

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I got excited when you called my hair pretty. Do you want me to sit somewhere else instead? The carpet in here is pretty nice and I could totally take the floor."

Kaminari was panicking but, to Shinsou's pleasure, remained perched on his lap- laying across him sideways with his legs over one arm of the chair and his back leaning against the other.

"It's fine."

They were interrupted by the angry blonde shouting.

"Will you three stop your fucking whining!? We already chose the stupid movie so get your dumbasses onto the couch and shut up before I blow one of your hands off!"

The two seated boys looked to see Bakugou standing with his arms crossed and yelling at the happily bickering Sero, Ashido, and Kirishima. The three chastised heroes looked ashamed enough to trudge back to the couch, and Mina added a, "Yes, _mom_ ," before throwing herself down with a huff. She wasn't fast enough to dodge the DVD case Bakugou chucked her way.

Shinsou tried to focus on the spectacle of his friends instead of losing himself in just how warm and soft Kaminari was in his arms and lap. He had sneakily put one arm behind Kaminari's back and was slightly cradling him, but stayed far enough away that he could blame it being an accident if Denki got uncomfortable.

Kaminari let out a quiet but satisfied sigh and leaned up against Shinsou's broad chest. Both boys knew they weren't going to be focused on the movie.

The credits rolled and Shinsou grew upset that he'd run out of an excuse to keep holding the blonde. The shorter boy had fully rested his weight against him and had even started playing with wisps of dark purple hair. Without really thinking about it, Shinsou nuzzled his head against Kaminari's hand. Denki looked up at him and laughed.

"You're just a big purple cat, aren't you?"

Shinsou kept his expression deadpan as he offered a monotone "meow."

Kaminari gave an extremely unattractive snort and nearly dislodged himself laughing.

"I'm taking a hundred photos, just FYI," Mina was cooing behind her phone and tapping at it vigorously. The two boys had the decency to look embarrassed at being caught.

Upon looking around the room Shinsou saw that a lot of the class had joined in when the movie started and, now that it was over, had begun to collect their things and get back to their rooms. Shinsou figured he should do the same. He thought meeting Denki's eyes with a suitably obvious 'I'm waiting' expression would encourage the blonde to stand up, but Kaminari only held his gaze with a goofy smile. His chest seized.

 _There is no way I can confess to this boy tonight. I can't remember all the things I wanted to say. Why does he have to look so cute?_

"Could you stand up?"

Kaminari's eyes went wide and he leaped from the other boy's lap faster than he'd usually be able to evade an enemy attack.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry! Thanks for being a soft bony chair, by the way!"

"Soft bony?"

"Yeah, cause you were all nice and warm but you also have thigh bones that even Midoriya couldn't break," Kaminari clearly didn't mean it as an insult given the pleased expression he wore.

"Thanks?"

Shinsou stood up as well, his bones cracking from being locked in place for so long, and saw the rest of the squad was doing the same. Mina had some dried drool in the corner of her mouth and had undoubtedly passed out during the movie. Judging by the wet patch that Sero was currently grimacing at, he was the unfortunate person she'd chosen to sleep on. Kirishima and Bakugou were doing their version of making eyes at each other- which is to say Kirishima was wearing a particularly warm expression and Bakugou seemed to be begrudgingly pissed off instead of the usual homicidal.

"Alright class. It is nearly curfew and we must go to bed. Proper sleep hygiene includes 7-8 hours of rest so don't stay up all night playing your phone games!" Iida couldn't name one of those 'phone games' if he was asked to, but he was very serious about the health of his class.

The room was briefly filled with affirmative sounds, and a couple of disappointed whines, as the TV was turned off and the empty cookie plates gathered.

As the group started to leave Ashido asked an extremely important question.

"If you're Dadzawa's son does that mean you can make those weird faces he does?"

Shinsou paused and then answered by imitating the somewhat concerning smile that Aizawa wears, and the squad fell apart laughing. Even Bakugou snorted involuntarily.

"Oh my god everyone has to see this right now!" Before he could say anything Mina was calling the room to attention, "Look, Shinsou can do the Aizawa Smile!" The sleepy teens all turned to the noise and waited.

 _Everyone is looking at me._

Despite the mounting anxiety, Shinsou once again mimicked the dry-eyed grin that their teacher makes.

The room was silent.

Then Class 1-A collectively lost their minds.

Tsuyu nearly choked on her tongue, Tokoyami made an odd sound purely used by birds, Ochako and Midoriya were leaning against each other and holding their stomachs, and Todoroki had his mouth tilted upwards. It was during this hysteria that Shinsou noticed something that brought warmth to his heart.

 _This is the first time classmates have laughed with me and not at me._

To the right of him he saw Kaminari beaming with so much pride you'd think he was the one to make the joke, Kirishima was giving him a big thumbs up, and even Bakugou nodded at him with one of those rare soft smirks reserved only for the squad.

He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest and he couldn't stop the short laugh that bubbled out of him.

Then the chuckles petered out and 1-A started to fill the hall by the elevator.

"It's so weird having a class that cares. This is the opposite of middle school." Shinsou quietly said to himself. He still couldn't believe it.

"If I ever see your old classmates I'm gonna give them a seriously comprehensive ass kicking. Just hearing about it makes me Bakugou-levels of angry," Kaminari looked just as pissed as he said he was. It made Shinsou's heart flutter to see someone get so emotional on his behalf.

In a further show of protective affection Kaminari grabbed Shinsou's hand and gave it a light squeeze. After the blonde seemed to register what he had done he sputtered something about taking the stairs and flew red-faced out of sight.

Ashido watched the exchange with a laugh before giving Shinsou a pitying expression. "I think you broke him."

"I didn't even say anything."

"Bro, you don't have to say anything. Kaminari is efficient. He'll freak out all by himself," Kirishima nodded alongside his own words as if he was giving out sage advice.

"More importantly...you two were coooooozy tonight," Mina sang. Her joy was cut off by a sharp, "If you didn't fucking take that chance to open your big mouth and ask him out we are disowning you and leaving your corpse outside your fake dad's door."

Shinsou winced, "I was distracted?"

"Was it by his neck? His choker is totally hot. Jirou convinced him to get one with her and I've straight up told him he isn't allowed to take it off." Ashido gave an exaggerated moan.

Sometimes Shinsou wasn't sure if Mina was rooting for him or had decided to take the blonde for herself. Seeing her warm conspiratorial grin reminded him they were a team now. _It's time to start being more open with them. I've finally made real friends._

"Shinsou? Did you space out thinking about that choker, because if you did that's a fair reaction." Sero patted his shoulder.

"I have a _lot_ of feelings about that choker…and when he played guitar at the culture festival. Honestly, upon reflecting on these things I think I've become gayer?"

Bakugou, having heard this speech before, gave a long-suffering sigh and ended the conversation with, "Yeah. The idiot has that effect on some people."


	7. Chapter 7

Denki was panting by the time he ran up the steps to his room. He needed a moment to process the fact that he spent the last hour and a half freaking _cuddling_ with the insomniac of his dreams- a play of words that Kaminari found unintentionally witty. He mentally patted himself on the back as he locked his door.

 _His lap was so comfy and his chest was so warm and I could feel his hard muscles and ohhhhh maaaan I'll be jerking off to that memory for the next ten years._

This only served to remind Denki just how consuming this crush was, and how badly he wanted to confess. He had spent most of the movie psyching himself up to do it but got cold feet at the last second.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see Ashido had texted him. He sighed upon reading it.

 **My Pink Babe:** Did you ask him out yet?

 **You:** u were there the whole time! i was 2 busy dying to say anything

 **My Pink Babe:** I thought we agreed you'd do it tonight! Get your perky little ass over there ! (*`д´*)

 **You:** u kno im weak to your angry faces thats cheating!

 **My Pink Babe:** (*`д´*) (*`д´*)(*`д´*) (*`д´*)(*`д´*) (*`д´*)

 **You:** ok ok ok you got me. ill go say something but when im crying forever u have to comfort me (╥_╥)

 **My Pink Babe:** He'll say yes. Now go get him!

 **You:** ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒ ヾ(oﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

Denki shoved his phone back into his pocket and took a deep breath to calm him.

It didn't work.

Kaminari had clearly learned the skill of cornering from his time with the squad, and he thanked them mentally for teaching him. With this ability he managed to catch Shinsou as he was closing his door for the night. Kaminari threw himself in front of it and tried his best to play it cool.

"Hey bro, um, can I come in for a sec?"

He had definitely startled Shinsou, but if Kaminari didn't know him so well it would have looked like his tired face hadn't moved an inch.

"Sure?" the taller boy let him in and moved close to pull the door shut behind them.

 _Oh man oh man oh man._

"What's wrong?" Shinsou was noticeably concerned. Which he would have thought was sweet if Denki wasn't currently preoccupied with having a panic attack.

"Why does something have to be wrong? I can't just check up on my buddy?"

"You abandoned your later plans with Sero, your hands are shaking, and I can see the static start to stick up your hair."

"Oh, right. Heh. Yeah."

Shinsou now looked legitimately worried and that made it all the harder to talk to him. _Just say it._ Kaminari took in a deep breath, looked up towards the puzzled boy, and started to speak.

"So, I can't handle this any longer and I'm just gonna say it. I like you. Like, _like_ like you. I mean I like you normally too, but also in a gay way. Fuck, I totally botched that up. I had this really cool speech planned that I practiced with Mina. Can I start over?"

"Excuse me?" A very confused set of purple eyes met his own.

The blonde boy expected this much, if not an even more negative reaction. It felt way too late to double back and try again, but _here goes nothing_.

"Just think of the bonuses! I'm good at petting your hair the way you like. I can totally help you handle dealing with everyone in class. I've been told I'm so good at hugs that it's an art. You'd even have a free phone charger 24/7, and that's pretty awesome, right?"

 _Fuck fuck fuck stop talking you fucked it up. Abort mission!_

Denki was sure he looked absolutely crushed but he hoped that he could at least salvage their friendship now that he'd ruined his chances for a relationship with the boy he'd come to adore like no other. The silence from the other was pretty telling. He let out a heavy sigh.

"It's cool. I'm happy just getting my feelings across, you know?" Kaminari knew he was smiling but his eyes looked full of hurt, and he could feel tears start to pool. "Actually that's a lie. I'll be super bummed out and crazy embarrassed later so I hope you say yes or my death will totally be on your hands."

Shinsou paused and looked contemplative. Kaminari's heart stopped. He squeezed his eyes shut- _can't say I didn't try -_ and braced himself for the other's inevitable rejection. After a beat he hesitantly opened one eye to see Shinsou's response.

"Well, I'd hate to be the cause of your death. Guess we'll just have to date."

"It's fine. I get it. I won't bother you about it agai- wait, what?"

Kaminari's face was the definition of shocked. Shinsou took this in stride the way he managed to do with everything.

"Are you unfamiliar with the word? I thought you just asked me out."

"I did! I just totally didn't expect that to work though, holy shit. I didn't plan this far ahead! What am I supposed to do now?!"

Shinsou knew. Before Kaminari had fully registered what had happened the other boy leaned down, sweetly cupped his face with both hands to guide him up, and kissed him.

 _Whoa._

Shinsou's lips were much softer than the blonde had imagined them- and Kaminari had imagined them very often. He'd be self-conscious about how chapped his lips probably were from him biting them, but at this moment he couldn't possibly focus on anything but the wonderful kiss he was getting. He felt static start to spark between his fingers as he raised them to rest gently on Shinsou's chest. It was just a simple press of lips but Kaminari couldn't have been happier. They parted slowly.

"Dude."

"Don't call your boyfriend 'dude,' Denki."

Shinsou was using his first name _and_ calling him his boyfriend? _Unfair._

"Then can I call you Hitoshi?"

"Yeah. I like the sound of my name in your mouth." Shinsou winked. Actually freaking winked.

 _Holy shit._

"You're smooth as fuck! How did this happen? You wouldn't even talk to me half the time."

"I guess you bring it out in me."

 _Oh yeah. Denki is definitely in love. Game over._

Kaminari lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Shinsou's neck. Drawing him down into a more sensual lip lock than before. Shinsou let out a small moan at the other's sudden affection. Kaminari lingered in the kiss happily for a while before he pulled back panting.

"You know you can't show this side of you to anyone but me now, right? After all, I'm your _boyfriend_ now."

Shinsou had the most wonderful small smile on his face as he answered:

"Yeah. Yeah, you are."


	8. Chapter 8

Kaminari decided it was best to get it over with and tell the hang everything. However- after he nervously blurted out about their relationship to the squad over breakfast- Denki noticed Sero looked incredibly offended if anything.

"Duh. Honestly, I thought you two were going out from day one."

Shinsou seemed surprised. "Why?"

"Because your hair looks like you stuck your tongue in an electrical socket."

Kaminari spat out his cereal all over Bakugou.

"You shitty half-assed Pikachu I just fucking washed this shirt!"

Whether the little blonde was laughing or crying Shinsou probably couldn't tell, but he put his arm around him anyway in a show of support.

"Oh my god Sero, I'm gonna die. You have slain me," he dramatically clutched his heart and swooned against the arm holding him.

Mina didn't even look up from her eggs as she added, "You've technically been going out for longer. We told your boy he could date you like, two days ago."

"I don't get any say in that?" Not that Kaminari would have argued for a moment.

"If you weren't moping around like a love-struck child then maybe you would have," Sero shrugged.

A hot red blush fell across Kaminari's cheeks at hearing it, but he supposed he shouldn't be embarrassed since everything had worked out in the end. Shinsou's cheeks were a bit pink at the mention of his feelings but he- thankfully- didn't regale them with just how awkward the real confession was.

Beneath the table Shinsou and Kaminari held hands. The smaller one was sure the purple haired boy could feel the nervous and erratic shock of electricity running through his fingers. He knew it was barely any charge so it probably only made his palm feel warm.

"Oh sweet. I just realized we can eat cookies again!" Kirishima held up his hand for a high-five and Mina met it with a joyous slap. "I've been dreaming about double fudge ever since we set the ban."

"Why would you ever ban cookies? Those are like the best things Bakugou makes," Kaminari felt the hand under the table squeeze his in affectionate agreement.

"We told Shinsou that Bakugou wouldn't make any cookies until he asked you out. It legit worked too." Mina looked very proud of herself. Kaminari felt a mix of great affection and annoyance all at once.

"Wait. Did you make cookies into my freaking dowry?"

"Holy shit, you know the word dowry," Bakugou deadpanned, "I think baggy eye's smarts are rubbing off on you."

Kaminari recognized the comment as the disguised affirmation it was. "Aw, guys. That actually means a lot. I didn't realize how much you all liked me until you gave up cookies in my honor." Kaminari sincerely pressed a hand against his chest. The love he felt for his friends just kept growing.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to it, sparks."

Sero pointed his fork at Shinsou with a happy expression; "I hope you realize that you're now officially part of the squad."

"I'm making us all matching t-shirts with our insulting nicknames from Bakugou on them," Mina chirped. "Plus this means you're a tiny bit less hated by him. That comes with some major foodie perks too. You're even allowed to suggest things to bake. Feel honored."

Shinsou smiled even wider than he had been.

"Oddly enough, I do."

Kaminari was close to crying seeing his friends be so welcoming of the boy he adored. They could probably hear the strong 'bzzzt' that went through his chest. _This really is what a family looks like._

The table went back to eating with contentment on their faces- or a slightly smaller frown in Bakugou's case. All was comfortable and quiet until Kirishima realized something with an excited and hopeful expression.

"Dude, does this mean our Dadzawa-in law is going to take it easier on us?"

Shinsou snorted.

"Not a chance."

The class was also welcoming of the new relationship, but not quite as enthusiastic as the squad had been. Iida gave them a near-fatherly pat on the shoulder and told them to keep things 'PG' after Hagakure asked for a picture of them making out. Apparently, she has a photo collection of her favorite couples; when you're invisible a lot of weird things become options, and she was taking full advantage of this.

Midoriya had, of course, cheered the couple on happily and wished them both well. Todoroki even mentioned a double-date which terrified the blonde and purple haired boys- ' _I don't want to spend an hour sitting across from unadulterated sunshine and captain oblivious'_ Kaminari would say of it later. Shinsou would agree.

When announced to Ojiro the tailed boy looked nervous and hastily mentioned, "He chose to play with my tail. I haven't been messing around with him or anything!" to which Kaminari laughed and grabbed said tail to show Shinsou just how soft it was.

Overall it was a painless experience, though Shinsou hated the attention. The school day continued as it usually does until English class began.

News had already traveled to Present Mic who was dramatically bemoaning being one of the last to know.

"What kind of son doesn't tell his fathers first when he gets a boyfriend?! I had to hear it from Midnight! She didn't even raise you or change your diapers and here she is knowing more than me!"

"You didn't do either of those things either, papa."

"That's beside the point!" Mic had his arms crossed and his mouth downturned. Kaminari watched in awe as Shinsou brought out the big guns.

"I'm sorry, papa. It's just that I was planning on pulling you and dad aside to talk about it later. As a family."

 _God, he's good at handling Mic._

The change was immediate. The blonde man became all sappy smiles and gooey eyed.

"Oh, how can I get angry at my sweet boy? I'm just glad you finally confessed your feelings!" Hizashi turned towards Kaminari with a sweeping gesture, "come and embrace your new father, little battery!"

Kaminari was enveloped in a hug before he knew what hit him.

"Um, thanks?"

While embracing the boy tightly Mic whispered, "You hurt one purple hair on his head and I'll expel you." After which, the tight hug started to feel a bit more crushing than it did affectionate.

Shinsou separated the two so Denki could breathe.

"You'll get used to his hugs. You just have to learn how to inhale when you see him start moving towards you."

 _Man, Hitoshi, you've really been through the ringer with fatherly love._

Mic laughed happily and ruined Kaminari's carefully styled hair with a good ruffle.

"Now you two go back to class and I'll see you later!" Mic said it all with a smile but used two fingers to mime "I'm watching you" at Denki before he turned to leave.

"Dude, I totally thought Dadzawa was going to be the one to law down the law."

"Nah. Dad knows I can take care of myself. Papa is the one who gets defensive."

As if being summoned, Aizawa soon spotted the two boys and took long slow steps towards them.

"You're dating?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Kaminari stammered.

"I refuse to let my son date a failing student. Keep your marks up, Kaminari and you're welcome to dinner." Aizawa spoke casually and without much emotion in his voice, nodded his head at Shinsou in acknowledgment of their union and then passed by without another word.

"How come nobody is heckling you!?" Kaminari whined.

"I think it's just assumed that the Bakusquad will kill me at some point anyway," Shinsou offered, putting an arm around Denki's shoulders.

"Don't talk about the squad like you aren't part of it. Remember that, Mister Not-Here-To-Make-Friends?" Kaminari pushed up onto his toes and gave Shinsou a peck on the cheek.

 _Doesn't he know that if he gets all cute and blushy every time I kiss him it means I won't stop doing it?_

"Whatever, this will all even out when you meet my parents and sisters."

"Your what now?"

"Oh yeah. Prepare thyself, big boy. You're going to have lunch with the Kaminaris. All six of us."

Shinsou became a shade paler.

"Oh goody."


	9. Chapter 9

Six.

Six Kaminaris.

Shinsou didn't have the heart to tell Kaminari that the idea of two of him was terrifying muchless six.

With the information gleaned that means one Denki, two parents, and three sisters.

Three. Sisters.

Shinsou didn't do well with people as a rule. He never knew what to say and he had a habit of keeping every muscle in his face still while talking. He had often been politely, and sometimes less politely, reminded that his social skills could use a bit of polish. So far this hasn't stopped him from successfully getting an amazing ball of light for a boyfriend and a bizarre cadre of friends for a squad, but Shinsou felt this luck could only hold out for so long and perhaps that day has finally come.

"Dude, you look like someone dyed your cat pink with kool-aid. Relax! They aren't going to eat you." Kaminari grabbed his arm with both of his and pulled him close for a hug. It was nice to have a moment of quiet affection in-between the anxiety and fear he was stewing in.

"Why would any family need to be six people? Why don't parents just stop after one? Don't they know that's more than enough?" Hitoshi knew he was moping but it didn't stop his mood. "At least tell me they won't all be home at once?"

"The twins don't get out of school till later but Akari, mom, and dad should be home. Besides, they're all going to like you. If anyone gets the shovel talk it might be me again. My family is sassier than the whole squad combined."

 _Thanks, Denki. Now I'm even more excited to meet them._

"How do you know they'll like me? The second they find out about my quirk they are going to think I brainwashed you."

"I'll just have to make sure they know you didn't. You can regale them with how we met and you felt an immediate _spark,_ " Kaminari winked and shot a small burst of electricity from his hand.

"Ugh." Shinsou gently shoved the other boy off his arm before deciding he wanted the contact after all and threw it around his shoulders instead. "If dad finds out your family is mean to me they'll end up getting an unpleasant visitor."

"Dude, Dadzawa better not kill my family for being sassy with you!" Kaminari laughed but there was a tinge of nervousness in it. Aizawa didn't fuck around when it came to his kid.

Denki's nervousness had nothing on Shinsou's, however. The taller boy could feel the butterflies in his stomach growing with each step closer to the Kaminari household.

"We don't have to do this, you know." Denki stopped walking and gave the purple haired boy a sincerely affectionate look. "If it's too soon or you just don't want to deal with them I get it. They can be a bit much but I only wanted you to come with me so I could show off how awesome my boyfriend is. You mean a lot to me and I want to share that with my family, but if you want to go home it's cool. Be honest with me, ok?"

 _He sees right through me._

Shinsou felt Denki deserved him being braver than he was. He'd already subjected the blonde to his parents (specifically in the context of them acting as parents) and it was only fair. Plus, a little part of him did want to learn more about the boy he loved. What would his family be like? Is his room messy at home too? Does he look more like his mom or his dad?

"It's ok. I'm good," Shinsou pressed a kiss to Kaminari's nose, "let's go meet the parents."

"Ma! I'm home!" The blonde shouted before the front door had even fully opened. He kicked his sneakers off by the door and gestured for Shinsou to do the same. There was the nearby sound of footsteps and suddenly all that nervousness came back.

The first thing he noticed upon her entering was that Mrs. Kaminari looked astoundingly like her son. She was a slim woman of medium height, long wavy blonde hair fell down her back and that signature black lightning bolt wove its way through the length of it. She was very curvy, in a way that felt motherly rather than saucy, and she was only slightly falling out of her green blouse. Shinsou did his best to keep his eyes away from her generous chest. It just felt weird to see Kaminari with boobs.

Her most notable feature was her smile. That same dopey wide grin that Denki would wear when he was in a good mood. To see her and Kaminari look at each other was too pure to watch.

"Ma!" Denki flew in and jumped onto his mother with more force than Shinsou would have thought she could handle. Obviously, the woman could hold her own as she not only caught him but then proceeded to swing him side-to-side in the air.

"Denki! I missed you, my little bolt!" Mrs. Kaminari put her son down and finally turned her attention to Shinsou- who had been abandoned in the doorway and stood awkwardly with tense shoulders. Her eyes were just as golden as Denki's.

"I thought I taught my son better manners than to leave his friends to fend for themselves! Who is this tall sleepy fellow you've brought home?"

Denki pulled himself back but kept his arms around his mother's waist.

"I'll give you three guesses."

Mrs. Kaminari tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, he's too handsome to be your boyfriend..."

"Hey!"

"He doesn't look crazy enough to be one of your usual friends..."

"Mom!"

"Oh, don't tell me the poor dear got stuck working on a homework assignment with you?" Mrs. Kaminari looked playfully distraught as she spoke to Shinsou, "he might not be very smart but he plays well with others."

Kaminari whined, "I will literally die if you keep embarrassing me!"

The purple haired boy remembered his upbringing, bowed slowly, and added, "I'm S-Shinsou Hitoshi. It's nice to meet you."

" _And_ he has manners? I hope you rub off on my son."

Denki immediately started laughing hysterically while Shinsou gave a fierce grimace.

Mrs. Kaminari's face went blank before she suddenly understood why her child was giggling, "Wait, you really are his boyfriend?"

 _Moment of truth._

"Yes, Ma'am."

Mrs. Kaminari smiled warmly, "if you're part of the family now just say Mom, ok?"

 _Just like that? No warning? No judgment? Is his whole family this open with people?_

Even though Shinsou thought _Yeah it is physically impossible for me to call you mom right now_ he nodded his head to appease her. It did the trick and she grinned.

"Come in, come in! I was just making a late lunch. Will you join us?"

"Yeah!" Denki answered, turning to face Shinsou. "You don't have a choice. My mom's cooking isn't Bakugou level, but she's super good."

Denki received a light swat on the head from his mother as she turned to walk back to the kitchen. Shinsou followed.

The Kaminari home was, thankfully, very different from Denki's dorm room. It was still colorful, covered in photos of the family and a variety of plants, it wasn't messy, but gave a very lived-in and homey impression. Shinsou liked it right away. He wondered what his life would have been like if he grew up in this sort of a place.

The kitchen was no exception. Bright and airy but cluttered with an unnecessarily large amount of kitchen supplies. Someone in the house clearly liked to cook. There was a fridge covered in photos and ugly children's drawings- as well as a few Pokémon magnets. A tall counter separated one half of the room from the other, serving as an island for preparing food or simply being a table. Denki automatically plopped himself down on one of the stools in front of it and motioned for Shinsou to do the same.

Mrs. Kaminari moved towards the counter to pick up a salad she had been putting together and moved it to the side so they could lean on it.

"So, tell me all about yourself Mr. S-Shinsou Hitoshi." She said while imitating his earlier nervous tone. Teasing seemed both popular and acceptable in this household.

Shinsou hated talking about himself. He never knew what to say that didn't come off as depressing or weird. He looked at Denki and made a silent request for help. It was answered.

"He used to be in the general education class but once they figured out how cool and smart he is they transferred him to the hero course! Aizawa-sensei even took him on as a protégé and he's never done that with _any_ student before!"

"Impressive. I imagine your quirk must be quite powerful?"

Shinsou immediately felt his mouth go dry and his heart drop into his stomach.

"Um…"

 _She's going to think I brainwashed her son. She's going to think I'm a villain._

"It's nothing special."

 _Please drop the subject._

"He's being modest. Shinsou can control people's minds!"

 _It was nice being your boyfriend, Denki. I'll miss you. Send a postcard to me in hell._

Mrs. Kaminari looked at him askance. Seemingly regarding him in a whole new light. Just as Shinsou figured she would.

"You can order people to follow your bidding?"

"…If they answer a question, yes."

Then Mrs. Kaminari leaned over the kitchen table to meet his eyes sternly, her hands clasped together in an appeal.

"Can you _please_ force my son to do his homework?"

"MOM!"

Mrs. Kaminari threw her head back and cackled, slapping her thigh at her son's outrage.

"Funny. I'd have thought Denki would have needed to brainwash somebody to get a boyfriend, and here he is bringing one home who can!" Her laughter only got harder, and Denki was red in the face and sputtering.

Shinsou was sure his own face looked ridiculous with his jaw dropped and surprised eyes. It appeared the Kaminari family's actual quirk was crushing his expectations of people.

"I mean, technically I could but I don't do anything against a person's will unless it's in battle. I'd feel bad doing that to Denki, even though I agree with your thoughts on his grades."

"You are both the worst! Shinsou, you're supposed to be on my side!" Kaminari gave him a distressed look.

"Why else would I be tutoring you?"

Mrs. Kaminari abruptly stopped laughing, "You're actually tutoring my son? I don't care how much the event costs I'm getting you two married before you change your mind. Would you rather be a Kaminari Hitoshi or have Denki go with Shinsou? I'm not picky."

"Why is everyone trying to marry us?" Denki and Shinsou said in unison, before exchanging a glance and a smile.

"I'm not surprised your little squad is supportive. Shinsou, dear, did they threaten you about hurting my boy or do I have to?"

"Actually, they threatened to hurt me if I _didn't_ ask him out."

Mrs. Kaminari looked pleased, "yes that sounds about right. Good kids."

Shinsou felt comfortable enough with the woman to speak honestly, "they're all pretty weird though."

She looked at him with a smile that could only be described as proud. Apparently, Mrs. Kaminari likes some sass. More than Denki did right now, anyway.

"Hey, respect your elders!"

It took Shinsou a moment to remember their birthdays. "I am 48 hours younger than you."

This took no air out of Denki's sails as he looked into his eyes and seriously responded, "and so much happened in those 2 days that it felt like a whole year, 'toshi."

Mrs. Kaminari snorted before moving to restart her food preparations.

"You two want a smoothie? I was just about to make one for when the girls get back from school."

Mrs. Kaminari quickly began piling fruit into the blender before she placed the plug in her mouth and turned the switch on. She smiled around the plug and patiently waited for the berries and bananas to liquefy. Shinsou had always seen Denki in Mrs. Kaminari's face but seeing her chewing on an electrical wire made him realize the two were practically identical.

"So you got your quirk from your mother?"

Denki nodded proudly. "Ma can only do some low voltage and she has to be within 3 feet of it, but she can zap pretty good. Dad can't hold a charge for long but he can pulse some seriously strong waves of electricity forward if he gets enough static going. With their powers combined, I am super cool."

Kaminari took another moment to look even smugger and added, "I got all the good genes too. They skipped my big sis and then ran dry before the girls could get anything cool. They can barely cause a spark in a storm."

Mrs. Kaminari turned off the blender and took the plug out of her mouth. "Don't talk about your sisters like that. At least they don't short-circuit the living room while watching horror movies."

"That was ONCE!"

Watching the two go at it was like watching an adorably snarky tennis match. They lobbed jokes easily while still looking at the other like they had hung the moon. It was plain to see there was a lot of love in the Kaminari household.

"Shinsou, dear. Are you as rude to your parents as Denki is?"

"No, ma'am. Not usually."

Mrs. Kaminari looked disappointed, "what a shame. You look like you could use some more mischievousness in your life. You've definitely picked the right boyfriend for it- and what did I say about calling me ma'am?" The woman 'tsk-ed' at his politeness and walked over to the cabinets to fetch some glasses.

Denki grabbed Shinsou's hand and held it with a tight squeeze and whispered, "It's cool. You don't gotta listen to her. I can tell she likes you already though. If she didn't you'd be crispy by now."

"That's…reassuring."

"Whispering sweet nothings already? It's like watching your father and me. Except that one of you looks exhausted. We Kaminari are never short of energy. Literally and figuratively."

"Mom gets super lovey-dovey about dad. It's like Mic dialed up to eleven."

Mrs. Kaminari snorted but retained her loving look. "What can I say? There was an immediate _spark_." The phrase sounded familiar until Shinsou remembered Denki saying it to him earlier.

"So that's why you wanted me to tell her that?"

Mrs. Kaminari's face lit up with a near sadistic joy, "Denki, did you try and recreate your mother's romantic past?"

Denki's eyes went wide. "Fuck, I hope not."

"Language!"

Shinsou couldn't help himself. He could only handle so much of their antics before he started to laugh. A real laugh. An embarrassingly loud and long laugh.

The two blondes looked disgustingly proud of themselves. One of them especially; It was as though she knew he rarely did such a thing.

Shinsou coughed to get ahold of himself. "I'm sorry. It's just…you two are the same person. I can barely handle one Kaminari. Are there seriously six of you?"

Denki's mom started to pour the smoothies into clean glasses, "Never apologize for laughing. You look like you could use it. And yes, there are six of us in this house. If you start counting grandparents and cousins you'd probably faint so let's leave it at that!"

 _Oh god, there are a thousand Kaminaris running about the earth accidentally shocking people with static and confusing sleepy teens everywhere._

"You're right. I would faint."

Denki looked entirely unperturbed by how overwhelmed Shinsou was. "Where is everyone anyway? Shouldn't dad and Akari be home?"

"Akari is upstairs and your father stepped out to work on that damn bike again. I swear, the man has one mid-life crisis and a motorcycle is supposed to make him young again? If I have to be in my 50s then he does too."

It occurred to Shinsou that now would be a good time to tell the woman she didn't look her age, and she honestly didn't, but he was afraid it would come off as unfortunate flirting if he tried. The last thing he needed was his boyfriend thinking he was trying to pick up his mother when he was only intending to score points with the family. He took the smoothie handed to him and settled for small talk.

"How old are your sisters?" He sipped the drink and found it was delicious. It looks like Mama Kaminari has a way with food after all.

"Akari is 19 and the twins, Pika and Kira, are 13-"

"-and they are all annoying," Denki added between mouthfuls of his own smoothie. "But they are also cute so they get away with it."

Shinsou nodded sagely. "I have a feeling that's a theme in your family."

Mrs. Kaminari barked out another laugh and ruffled the poof of purple hair. Shinsou had never felt so mothered in his entire life and he'd dealt with quite a lot of Papa Mic.

The three heard the front door slam open with immediate high pitched chatter and the sounds of footfalls running.

"Ma, we're ho- oh my god who is this and why is he friends with big bro?"

The two girls piled into the kitchen but had soon stopped in dramatic shock. The entire Kaminari clan was very theatrical.

One girl, slightly taller than the other, had her blonde hair in two braids, each with a couple strands of black twined in them. The smaller girl had her hair in high short pigtails and kept a lollypop in her mouth. They must have taken more after their father because they didn't have the eyes and mouth that Denki and his mother did.

"See? Annoying. Can't even say hello to their loving big brother."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Shinsou Hitoshi. I'm, uh…dating your brother."

The taller one spoke first, whilst glaring at Denki, "How come you get all the handsome friends? If you have him then I get to keep your red-headed bestie."

Denki sighed as though this conversation was had weekly. "I told you, Kirishima is taken and trust me you don't want your arms ripped off for looking. Bakugou is a great buddy and all but he won't hesitate to cut fingers off anyone who tries to take his man."

Mrs. Kaminari gave an exasperated took and said to Shinsou, "You see why I was worried about who he'd eventually bring home?"

Now that he thought about it, Denki's family reminded Shinsou of a tiny blonde Bakusquad. No wonder Kaminari fell into that dynamic so easily.

The four started to bicker with that same affectionate look and absolutely filter-less language. It was starting to hurt Shinsou's ears. Denki must have noticed because he gave an apologetic look and explained, "Why do you think I'm so loud? I had to compete with these brats for screaming time."

"Alright all of you, use your inside voices and stop harassing Shinsou. I'm sure his impression of us is negative enough without the yelling." Mrs. Kaminari poured two more glasses of smoothie and handed them to the girls.

"So you're going to be a hero too, huh? What's your superpower then?"

 _Oh fuck, not again._

Denki jumped in with a taunt, "he can control minds so shut up before he makes you brush your hair for once."

 _This is exactly the opposite of helping._

"Please don't threaten your family with my quirk."

The twins only got more excited.

"That's so cool! Show us, show us!"

Shinsou was astounded. They weren't afraid of him _and_ they wanted him to brainwash them? _This family is insane._

"It's not really a party trick. I don't use my quirk on people unless there's danger. Sorry." Dadzawa and Papa Mic were going to get a kick out of this story later. He could already see Hizashi fitting in with this family perfectly.

"Aw, you're no fun!" the shorter one whined. "You can keep him, Denki."

Denki stuck his tongue out at his sister, "Gee thanks. I guess I'll keep dating him now that I have your blessing."

A new person filled the doorway to the kitchen. She stood tall and had her hip jutted to the side. She was dressed in tight shorts and a tank top. If Shinsou were a regular boy his age he would probably describe the eldest sibling as a "Babe." She was as curvaceous as her mother and as pretty as her brother, Kaminari Akari was a force to be reckoned with. She met his eyes with a smirk.

"Hey there, handsome. Can I interest you in someone better?"

"Akari!" Denki and his mother shouted in unison.

Shinsou turned to his boyfriend with a pleading look. "Denki, I don't think I can physically handle any more of your genetic pool right now."

"He's cute _and_ smart? Denki is lucky that opposites attract." Akari stretched her arms up slowly, likely to show a little skin, but only really succeeded in making Shinsou incredibly uncomfortable.

Denki threw his arms protectively around Shinsou. "Will everyone _please_ stop trying to fuck my boyfriend!?"

"LANGUAGE! At least not in front of the twins." Mrs. Kaminari bopped him on the head.

Denki only squeezed the purple haired boy tighter. "They curse more than I do!"

The shorter twin started to chant, "fuck, fuck, fuck!" and suddenly the lights went out.

"...Alright, which one of us just blew the fuse?"


	10. Chapter 10

At the accusation of being at fault for short-circuiting the house, the family started blaming each other in near perfect unison. The twins called out each other's names as the culprit, Akari accused Denki- who was dead set on Akari being the one who blew it, but largely because he hated her the most right now.

"Someone better?" Bitch, please.

Mrs. Kaminari was the only person who threw in a playful, "Shinsou must have done it."

Denki crossed his arms and glared at her but the effect was lost in the dark of the room. He liked to believe his mother knew him well enough to sense that he was pouting.

Shinsou is totally going to dump me when we leave and I can't even blame him.

A generator, which had seen a lot of use in this house, kicked on with a hum and the lights flickered back on. A series of blonde faces, and one distraught looking purple haired boy looked at each other.

Mrs. Kaminari sighed, but kept her smile, "Honestly, I think we all did it together."

"Probably," Denki mumbled, "It wouldn't be the first time." He turned to Shinsou and added, "We once threw a surprise party for dad and he figured it out. So he went to surprise us. We got so scared we ended up having to use his birthday candles as our only source of light that whole evening."

At this point, Dad probably sees shattered light bulbs as a family building exercise.

Denki was embarrassed that his boyfriend had to hear about all the electrical exploits in this house, but he guessed Shinsou should probably know what he's getting into.

"Daddy was really nice about not being able to blow out the candles and make a wish, though," Pika added with a shrug. Her twin nodded beside her with a seriousness that was unbecoming of a thirteen-year-old.

"Alright, kids. Everybody out except the lovebirds," Mrs. Kaminari shot the two boys a wink that made both of them sink further into their seats with embarrassment, "I'll grab you all when lunch is ready. Let's stop sabotaging Denki's only real chance at a relationship-"

"Hey!" Denki yelped.

"-and be a little less rowdy. At least pretend I raised you all with better manners?"

The twins and Akari made a big show of unhappiness at being shooed away- so much so that the eldest sister brought her hand up to the side of her face in the shape of a phone and mouthed, "call me" to Denki's very flustered boyfriend.

After they'd all left Denki turned to the other and bowed low enough to hit his head on the table while babbling, "I'm sooo sorry oh my god why did I think it was a good idea to bring you here I totally get it if you want to leave in fact I might join you how do you feel about pizza and being literally anywhere else?"

Shinsou reached out to rub Denki's sore head affectionately. "I'm trying to think of it as hero training if that makes you feel any better."

Denki pouted, "Not really but if that's what keeps Dadzawa from killing me then that's cool."

Mrs. Kaminari had an exceptionally adoring look on her face as she leaned over the table to ruffle both boys' hair. "You're a brave man, Shinsou. Once Raijin gets back I think he'll take a liking to you right away."

"Dad's pretty normal," Denki offered before thinking, If there is a god I'm begging you...please let dad be cool today.

Shinsou shrugged, "Your mom is normal."

Mrs. Kaminari gave a quick laugh. "My little bolt, you really did bring home a sweetheart."

"Our boy brought someone home? Is it one of his weird friends?" Mr. Kaminari, a tall and strong man, walked into the kitchen and up to the table, grease on his pants and hands from working on his motorcycle. It was impressive how such a big guy managed to get into the kitchen in a stealthy manner. The Kaminaris were a light-footed bunch.

He had the, expected, blonde hair like the rest of his family, which was neatly cropped to around the bottom of his ears. There was a noticeable absence of the black lightning bolt associated with Kaminari. Denki obviously got it from his mother, along with most of his looks. Which he was happy about- he liked being the pretty one.

Mr. Kaminari turned, took one long look at Shinsou, and started groaning.

"Oh goody. Another one. Tell me Tired Eyes, do you explode things, turn into a rock, tape people to walls, or ruin our furniture with acid?"

Yeah, Dad has really put up with a lot of shit from the Bakusquad…

To the general public, Shinsou looked as emotionless as he usually did, but Denki knew the signs of discomfort. His hands would be fiddling with the hem of his shirt, and then he'll clench his jaw the smallest bit, and finally start tensing his shoulders.

"No, sir."

Mrs. Kaminari swooped in to save the day. "Honey, be nice! Shinsou is a very good kid and he hasn't left scorch marks on any upholstery his entire time here. Which is more than I can say for everyone else in this house right now." Denki had never been so happy to have his mother around his boyfriend than he was that moment.

Mr. Kaminari looked embarrassed at being reproached and it was when he made that sort of expression that Denki saw their resemblance the most. The two men of the Kaminari household were awful at keeping a straight face. Especially when scolded.

"Sorry, kid. I've been working on my damn bike all day and the thing won't cooperate. I haven't been able to start it." He looked a bit less sheepish after an apology but still appeared frustrated.

"I could help you," Shinsou was notably monotone in the face of this bizarre group of personalities. "I've worked with them before."

Mr. Kaminari was intrigued and arched a blonde eyebrow, "You own a motorcycle? Aren't you like...16?"

Shinsou shrugged modestly, "I do a lot of regular biking. I've never actually ridden a motorcycle. I'm pretty good with their engines, though. My dad has one."

"Dadzawa has a motorcycle!?" Kaminari was beyond psyched about this.

The mental image of that alone makes me feel better about every test of his that I've failed.

"Yeah, but Papa Mic is the one who uses it the most. It's how he got so attached to that leather jacket. Plus, he likes a flashy entrance to a crime scene."

Mrs. Kaminari listened intently, "Hear that, hun? We're going to have some very interesting in-laws." Mr. Kaminari's expression had returned to a neutral one, and he appeared to be thinking deeply.

If he's thinking of biking around the city with Mic we're going to have to buy him some killer earplugs.

Apparently, biking was all Mr. Kaminari needed to hear to be won over.

"Is that so? What's your name again?"

"I'm Shinsou. Shinsou Hitoshi."

Denki butt in, "and he's my boyfriend so please don't ruin this for me!"

Mr. Kaminari's face immediately bent into one of anger and he slammed a fist down on the table making the glasses shake. Denki saw Shinsou's eyes get slightly wider and he nearly looked frightened. The hairs on the back of his neck had already started to rise.

"And exactly how long have you been seeing this boy?"

Oh shit.

Denki's voice trembled when she spoke, "Like, a week and a half, but we knew each other for a while beforehand!"

Shinsou subtly grabbed Denki's hand tightly for moral support and felt the other hold on to his just as strongly.

Dad, please don't do this to me.

"Kaminari Denki... are you telling me you've had a boyfriend and you didn't immediately tell your parents the good news?!" Mr. Kaminari looked positively aghast. "A boyfriend who also works on bikes?"

Shinsou and Denki let out an audible sigh of relief.

I'm going to owe Shinsou like, 5 cats after this, and I'll have to figure out a way to keep Papa Mic from knowing that my family took 3 years off his son's life...

At seeing their expressions the man fell into a series of frighteningly dark chuckles.

"Holy crap, dad. You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

Unperturbed, Mrs. Kaminari was laughing, in a considerably warmer manner, but she composed herself just enough to add, "Language!"

Denki didn't let that deter him from wanting to talk about how cool his boyfriend was. "Shinsou is super awesome, Dad. He can control minds, he's Aizawa sensei's favorite student- which is crazy hard to be- and can befriend cats like nobody's business." He was pretty sure he would never get tired of singing Hitoshi's praises.

Mr. Kaminari smiled and looked at Shinsou as though he was taking in his appearance for the first time. "Mind control huh? What a fascinating quirk! I'm glad my son has found someone special."

Denki saw the other boy's brows turn up and then heard Shinsou mumble, "what the hell is wrong with this family?" to which the blonde answered, "Dude, you don't even know." Shinsou lightly blushed at being caught but kept his face dispassionate.

"Besides, I already told you your quirk is really cool. Now you've got an entire second family backing you up- you gotta believe it sometime, right?" the cheery boy gave that toothy smile that Shinsou would now always think of as Mrs. Kaminari's.

Denki noticed his and Shinsou's hands were still holding each other's and leaned over to rest his head against the other's shoulder. Denki liked touch. It was obvious in the way the Bakusquad are usually found with arms around each other's shoulders, giving friendly punches on the shoulder, and having near constant high fives or fist bumps. Before Kaminari had really come out of his shell with them the six weren't nearly as close. Ashido wouldn't drape herself over all of their laps at once just to immobilize them during a movie she picked, Sero didn't sit in the middle and try his best to reach both long arms around everyone (excluding Bakugou after the one time he tried it...Sero had really liked that shirt, too), even Kirishima didn't hang off of Bakugou the way he does now. The squad didn't seem to know how touch-starved they were until Kaminari basically forced them all into a tight friendship. He really hoped that he could get Shinsou to enjoy a good hug and not try to wiggle out of it the way he does now.

He'll come around. I'll just hang on him like a sloth until it feels normal. No biggie.

Even thinking about the times where Shinsou was affectionate made his chest fill with warmth. Little moments like a kiss on his forehead or nose, as well as the sweet embraces during their so far only-a-little-awkward, make out sessions.

Denki squeezed the other boy's hand and beamed at him.

Shinsou squeezed back and Denki had the pleasure of watching some color come onto the pale face beside him. He'd probably never stop finding it cute when his boyfriend blushed. The pink was a funny contrast to the purple of his hair and eyes.

Denki spied his parents giving each other a meaningful look that he couldn't quite decode. Frankly, he didn't care what they were thinking as long as he could keep touching Shinsou.

Mrs. Kaminari and Denki took up kitchen duty while Mr. Kaminari and Shinsou spoke with each other- or was the right word 'interrogated'? Denki tried to keep his mouth shut and watched the two interact from where he was chopping lettuce for a salad. It appeared his father had decided the time had come for a not-so-subtle test.

It started off gentle.

"If you've known Denki for so long how come I've never heard of you? Usually, those rowdy kids all come together." Mr. Kaminari held his head eye but kept his eyes narrowed.

"I was only recently transferred into the hero class. I spent my first year in General Education's 1-C."

"Is that so? You weren't good enough to merit the hero class, I suppose."

Shinsou kept his cool but Denki saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

"The test was designed for those with more physical quirks. You can't exactly brainwash a pile of iron."

"Sounds like an excuse you've had to use a lot."

Denki tugged on his mother's sleeve while shooting her a pleading expression. The woman responded with a soft smile and whispered, "Let the boy prove himself. Once they get this testosterone fight out of their system we'll all be more comfortable." Denki looked at the two glaring each other down and then tugged her sleeve even harder. "Besides, Denki, you know the second your boy helps dad with his bike he'll be suggesting they both get matching tattoos."

While he knew his mother was right, she always was, it didn't make watching this titanic of an interview any easier.

When the blonde turned to watch the two again it seemed Shinsou was now winning.

"So, you've been having trouble with your bike, Mr. Kaminari? It must be difficult not to short your engine with a quirk like yours."

Now it was Mr. Kaminari's turn to twitch.

"If I didn't have such excellent control of my quirk then perhaps it would be. I imagine you could fix it by asking it a question? Oh, right. You aren't very useful in physical situations. Shame."

Shinsou lightly sipped the tea Mrs. Kaminari had brought him with an eerie calmness.

"You mentioned your bike wouldn't start? If it's an internal combustion engine you probably have a simple problem. Perhaps something as easy as the compression fuel not properly combining with the air mix. Is the fuel clear when you open the float-bowl drain? Of course, I'm sure you've already considered that. It would be a beginners mistake not to."

The ability for Kaminari men to keep a straight face failed impressively as Mr. Kaminari gave an embarrassed grimace before firing back a defensive, "Of course I've tested it. Any idiot knows that." A horribly forced smile crawled onto his face.

Shinsou brought out the big guns and returned it with the Aizawa Smile he had quickly learned from his father. The other man blanched in response.

Shinsou continued, "Denki told me you can emit electricity in pulses. That must be very impressive. It must be far stronger than your son's, what with the very large difference in age. Oh wait, I believe your own wife told me yours paled in comparison. Shame." Shinsou took another calm sip of tea- most likely to hide the smirk on his face.

Mrs. Kaminari and Denki had entirely abandoned the food in order to watch this battle of snark. The two were having an incredibly difficult time not laughing. Denki was enjoying this a lot more now that his boyfriend was winning.

Mr. Kaminari was okay with hitting below the belt. "It's a good thing you're gay, Shinsou-" who cut him off with a, "Yes, your son certainly seems to think so."

Mr. Kaminari winced and continued, "Because I doubt you'd have much luck with women. The whole corpse look isn't very popular right now. Necrophilia is illegal, you know?"

Shinsou shrugged, "Then I guess your son is breaking the law every night."

"HA!" The arguing men both jumped in their seats as Mrs. Kaminari started to laugh so hard that the lights flickered. They turned to see Denki with his face in his hands and his mother nearly folded over the table in hysterics. She began fanning her face and trying her best to calm down but kept ending up in new spells of laughter.

Denki moved his hands to look at the damage but found his father had started laughing too. The man had even put his hand on Shinsou's shoulder and grinned down at him.

"Well, played!" Mr. Kaminari looked to his wife with pride, "Reiko, I like this kid!"

"I- ha- told you so!"

Denki walked over to where Shinsou was standing absolutely bewildered and watching the other's parents with dumbfounded shock. He looks super cute with his mouth hung open like that.

"Hey, babe…you ok?" Denki waved his hand in front of the purple haired boy's face. It took him a moment to close his jaw and the shock turned into the most sincere look of focused confusion that you'd think he was solving a 500-piece puzzle. In a way, he was.

Mr. Kaminari remained joyful while he shook Shinsou by the shoulder. "Hey, kid. What the hell was all that stuff about compression fuel and how do I fix it?"

"Uh…"  
"You're going to need to give him a moment, honey. He just got the Kaminari Treatment. Get him a shock blanket and some water. Poor boy," Mrs. Kaminari began to fuss over him and pushed her husband away gently. She licked her palm and started to straighten out Shinsou's hair before Denki grabbed the boy and wrenched him away, hiding him behind his back protectively.

"Ok, that's it! You cannot groom my boyfriend like a monkey. Pack up our lunches in a bento, Ma. Let us leave before he leaves me!"

She looked contrite but turned around and grabbed two plastic bags that had been set aside.

"I already put yours in a bento. I had a feeling you'd leave before we actually got to lunch. Go take your boy home and apologize for introducing him to the most wonderful family in the world, won't you?" She handed them both their individual bento and kissed Denki on the top of his head.

Mr. Kaminari started to complain about his motorcycle but Reiko swatted him and then waved a farewell to the kids- who made no hesitation in getting the hell out of there.

"Come back real soon, Shinsou, you hear?"

They put on their shoes and slammed the door behind them before Denki stuck his head back in to shout, "Love you guys!" and then slammed it again.

Shinsou stood there, holding his bento like a veteran brought home from the war for the first time in months. Denki didn't blame him.

"So, uh...That's them. We don't have to ever go back. Like, let me move in with you and Dadzawa and Papa Mic? Friendly reminder that if you dump me you won't get cookies anymore!"

Shinsou managed to pull himself out of his stupor and looked down at the blonde boy biting his fingernails and waiting for his answer.

"You don't have to bribe me to stay with you," Shinsou started, "but can we do the only-on-holidays thing because I don't think I'm strong enough to handle your absolutely insane family."

If it were anyone else, and someone who hadn't just braved the Kaminari Challenge, Denki might have been upset. But upon reflection Shinsou had won over both his parents and all his sisters in under two hours. It certainly felt longer in retrospect.

"You know," Denki slid closer, "it took ages for them to allow me to bring the squad home after the first time." He smiled at the quiet surprise on the purple haired boy's face, "Just think of how pissed Bakugou will be that you charmed my family in one fell swoop?"

Shinsou reached out to hold Kaminari's hand and started to lead him down the street.

"I only really have one question."

"Seriously, dude? You go through all that and you only have one question? What is it?"

Shinsou shot him a slightly exasperated look and asked, "Do I actually have to fix your dad's bike?"

Originally this was supposed to be a 6 chapter fic with a dramatic plot but I've been having too much fun with this couple. I will actually get to the meat of the story- if people would prefer that to be sooner rather than later let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

Usually, after such extended social interactions, Shinsou would retire to his dorm room, turn off the lights, and pretend he wasn't there if anyone knocked. So far it hadn't failed to keep people away, and even Midoriya had once believed Shinsou must be sleeping and wouldn't wake him as he was glad his friend was "finally getting some rest!"

What the class didn't know was that Shinsou actually slept fine. He got his 8 hours and never woke up during the night. He just had one of those faces that looked like he hadn't seen a bed in months. It made him recall how Mr. Kaminari had commented on his "dead" appearance, which might have embarrassed him if he didn't make the world's smoothest comeback afterward.

 _I think that family brings out my inner bitch._

He was pretty proud of himself. Even though Mr. Kaminari had legitimately scared the hell out of him before he started laughing and whining about his bike. Shinsou noticed that his particular tone of whining was definitely where Denki had gotten his from; slow and high pitched by the end but not to the point of squeaking.

That whole family was insane. As further proof, when he was in the elevator at Heights Alliance he noticed something odd under his foot and found that Denki's big sister had slipped a piece of paper -with her number on it and a heart- into his shoe. Shinsou wasn't sure if the girl was trying to scare him, which she successfully had, or just mess with his head. He wouldn't put either past the Kaminari family.

Shinsou had crumpled and tossed the phone number into the trashcan -though he did consider leaving it out on his desk just to see Denki's reaction- as soon as he walked through the door. He toed off his shoes and dropped his jacket onto the bed. The purple haired boy found himself torn between reporting the bizarre adventure that was Kaminari's family to his own dads and just laying down and not getting up for three days.

His decision was made for him when his phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket to see a number of missed messages.

 **Dad:** Will you be home tonight? I'm making lasagna.

 **Dad:** Ok, Hizashi is making lasagna but I'm taste testing.

 **Dad:** I have been banned from taste testing.

Shinsou snorted and imagined the, highly likely, scene of Hizashi chasing Aizawa out of the kitchen with a spatula in hand. It wouldn't be the first time. He texted back:

 **You:** You probably deserved it.

There were more messages. This time from Papa Mic.

 **Other Dad:** r u coming home tonite?

 **Other Dad:** ur father got in2 a fite with the cat

 **Other Dad:** he lost

 **Other Dad:** dont make me guilt u in2 coming home

 **Other Dad:** i made lasagna

Shinsou could never say no to Mic- a problem he thought he must have inherited from Dadzawa through the sheer amount of time they've spent together- the blonde had a puppy face like nobody's business. The parallels between him and Kaminari were growing by the day and he's still trying to decide if that's a good or bad thing. His dads did love each other very much and were certainly quite happy. Shinsou definitely wouldn't mind following in their footsteps. Especially if he got their cool pro hero life with it.

 **You:** Yeah. I'll come over. Give me a minute to drop my stuff off.

 **Other Dad:** just come here

 **You:** I just got back from meeting Kaminari's family. I need a moment to decompress.

 **Other Dad:** o lord

Mic certainly had a way with words. Shinsou had a feeling Hizashi would find the stories funnier than Aizawa will but was more likely to seek vengeance if he told them poorly. This was going to be a difficult exercise in communication.

"Huh, your hair isn't gray," Aizawa said upon seeing his son closing the apartment door. No 'hello' or 'how are you' ever really happened. He was used to it at this point. He was also wearing the pink "You gotta be kitten me" shirt Hitoshi had gotten him for his birthday. Shinsou made his way to the couch and sat next to his father who was petting one of their cats. Looks like the two made up.

"Why would my hair be gray?"

Aizawa stroked the cat's belly, a small scratch on his hand, "Hizashi told me you went to Kaminari's house. I had a parent-teacher night there once. I found six new gray hairs the next morning. One for each of them. I can't imagine how much worse it would be if I was dating their only son." His father gave him a careful look from head to toe. "You seem unscathed."

Shinsou looked away and scratched the back of his neck, "I'm probably a bit scathed."

Mic poked his head into the living room, his Eraserhead Themed apron around his neck.

"Did someone give my baby trouble?" His eyes were narrowed and it looked pretty scary when paired with his still smiling face.

"Please don't hurt my boyfriend's family. They were actually pretty...fun?" Hitoshi wished he hadn't nearly gone up an octave at the end. "Honestly. They weren't that bad. His mom is really cool."

Aizawa nodded, confirming he had felt the same way about the Kaminari matriarch. "Did his older sister try and flirt with you too?"

Shinsou's eyes went wide, "She seriously did that to you as well? She slipped her phone number into my shoe. I don't even know when she did it."

Mic face was a mix of amusement and concern. "You never told me you were courted by one of them, Aizawa!" He was huffy but too in love with his husband to look legitimately angry.

Aizawa shrugged, "I tried to repress the whole evening before I even got home."

Shinsou started to feel defensive of the, yes odd, but well-meaning family that welcomed him. No matter how strange that welcome was.

"Denki said the whole Bakusquad wasn't allowed back for ages, but the Kaminari's told me to come back soon," he enjoyed seeing the proud look on Aizawa's face, "they even thought my quirk is 'cool' and 'fascinating.'"

Hizashi nodded as though there was never any other possible response. If only that was true with most people.

"Of course they did. Our boy is the best boy. I'm glad they can see that."

"Especially that older sister," Aizawa smiled in that unsettling way Hitoshi had mastered only days into their training, the scar under his eye crinkled.

"Ugh." Shinsou shuddered, "I'm trying that repression technique you mentioned, please don't remind me of her."

"You learn everything so fast," an affectionate ruffle of his hair from Aizawa always made him feel better.

Then Shinsou recalled something he wasn't sure he wanted to share. But the battle of wits between him and Mr. Kaminari was so good he wanted to show off.

"I may also have insinuated I was sleeping with his son every night-" Mic immediately choked on air.

 _Yeah. I definitely could have put that a better way._

"-which I'm not for the record, but it beat his attempt to scare me so I don't regret it."

Aizawa looked unsurprised, which made Shinsou wonder what his father must think of him if that story seemed expected.

"Did he give you the shovel talk?"

Shinsou's smile soon resembled his father's as he remembered that sweet moment. "Sort of, but I did out-engineer him with motorcycles and imply his wife said his quirk was weak."

His blonde father wiped a fake tear from his eye, "Son, I have never been so proud." Aizawa looked just as pleased and threw an arm around Shinsou's shoulders.

He really did have the best dads.

"You said his father has a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, but he can't get it to start. I came up with some nonsense about the compressor but he didn't know enough to call me on it. I think he still expects me to fix it." Shinsou couldn't decide if looking cool and manly in front of Kaminari was worth dealing with the Blonde Brigade again. Maybe he could fix it when most of them were out of the house. "More importantly, I heard there was lasagna?"

Mic gathered himself and decided on a plan of action."Yes, there is! I'm going to go plate it. You two can set the table. The forks go on the left side and the knives on the right ."

Someday Shinsou would tell him that Aizawa has intentionally been putting the forks on the right, just to piss him off, for as long as they'd known each other.

Over dinner, Shinsou shared a few more snapshots of what the Kaminari home was like- he left out the hair grooming but kept the group induced blackout- and by the end of it, Mic was happily asking to meet them. Aizawa did his best to discourage him, probably not wanting a repeat of his last visit.

"If one more energetic blonde entered that household I'm pretty sure the building would collapse." Hitoshi felt that his father had a dramatic way of putting it, but it could be literal if the excitement built enough between the lot of them. Next time more than just the lights could go out.

Mic disregarded the comment and continued to neatly eat his pasta, napkin in his lap and tableware switched to their correct sides on the small dining table. Shinsou had done the same upon sitting down, it always made Hizashi so happy to see it, whereas Aizawa had already managed to get tomato sauce onto the scruff of his beard.

Over the past few weeks he'd noticed Denki only made a slight mess during meals. He found it oddly endearing. Shinsou wondered when it was safe to bring him over for dinner.

"How long till you stop trying to scare my boyfriend?"

Aizawa used the back of his hand to wipe sauce from his face. "I'm not trying to scare him, he's just easily frightened."

 _That part might be true but Dad is definitely trying._

"Nine out of ten times Denki is too nervous for me to bring over here. I think he's a little terrified of you when you're in dad mode- not to be confused with your regular 1-A dad mode." Something Aizawa would swear to the grave that he didn't have.

Aizawa huffed, "He should be scared. He got a 28 on practicals last week. If only you two didn't share a class, I could withhold you from him as an incentive to work harder."

Hizashi, ever the diplomat, argued, "he does perfectly well in English! He's been within the top three spots for weeks."

"Do loud blonde people only properly take in information from others of their kind?" Aizawa wondered aloud and then looked to Shinsou for an answer. He shrugged. He knew he'd never fully understand them.

Mic was so used to being referred to as variations of a 'loud blonde person' that he didn't bat an eye at the description. "Possibly. Should I start training with him? Soundwaves and electricity are similar concepts in execution. Besides, it isn't fair- I want a protege too!"

Aizawa winced, "I'll think about it."

Shinsou and Hizashi both knew Aizawa had no say in it, but they politely let him pretend he was the boss he thought he was.

The three went back to finishing their meals, idle chatter between them that Mic scolded them about if their mouths were full while speaking. Before being essentially adopted by them, Shinsou always thought Hizashi would be the wild messy one, but he was sorely mistaken.

He decided to ask a question he'd wanted to ask for a long time. Even before Kaminari.

"Hey, dad?" he turned to Aizawa so they knew which of them he meant, "How did you know Hizashi was the one you wanted to stay with?"

His father hummed and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I'd like to say ' you just know ' but it's only fair to tell you that I didn't really have much of a choice. Sometimes you just realize you're stuck with someone and that they are the best thing that ever happened to you."

Mic happily squealed from across the table.

"You weren't even this sweet during our vows!" He was holding his hands over his heart and smiling, before he winked at Shinsou and added, "He fell asleep standing up during the first part of the ceremony. Don't be like your dad. Stay awake at your own wedding." He then leaned over and patted his son on the head, which would have felt condescending if he didn't know Mic occasionally treated his loved ones like they were children.

Suddenly his father squinted at the blonde, "You've got something on your face."

Mic looked embarrassed, "Really?"

"Yeah, this," he said before he leaned over and placed a kiss on the other man's mouth.

Shinsou watched, with slight embarrassment, as the two shared a small smile and a laugh.

Aizawa turned to the boy and grumbled in an affectionate manner before elbowing him, "See what I mean by 'didn't have a choice'?"

The three men looked at each other and grinned.

 _I think I get it now after all._


	12. Chapter 12

Yellow and purple are complementary colors. A fact and also the excuse Kaminari is using when people ask about the increase in his purple clothes and the growing list of indigo objects in his room.

So far he has fooled absolutely no one. Including Shinsou, who politely avoided addressing it while the group waited for class to start. He already knew the answer anyway. The purple barrette in Denki's hair was pretty damning evidence.

"I can't just like a color? Mina's room is the pinkest thing I've ever seen and no one gives her shit!"

Ashido scoffs at the very idea, "I didn't suddenly start to like it after dating someone with pink hair. Keep it up and I won't make your Mama-gou insult shirt- and I'm making them styled as sports jerseys so they look even cooler. You can pick your team number but I'm calling '69'. Assuming you deserve the shirt..."

Denki made a low sad sound in response and Ashido caved just as fast as she usually did. "Fine. Which do you want: Dunce Face, Sparky, or Discount Pikachu?"

Bakugou let out a snort, which the squad quickly translated as the sound he makes when appreciating something.

"Dude, how can I only pick _one_?" Kaminari looked to Sero, Shinsou, and Kirishima for guidance.

 _If only my nickname was as easy to pick as 'Shitty Hair,' that shirt is gonna be killer. Should I be flattered that I have more options than the others? Probably not._

Naturally, Mina's was "Raccoon Eyes," and Hanta's was "Soy Sauce Face."

The five had already decided, on Shinsou's behalf, that his would read "Baggy Eyes" on the front and have "Shinson" on the back. Ashido also wanted to do it in the Disney font. They'd work out the copyright stuff later.

"Personally," the purple haired boy spoke up, "I'd go with Discount Pikachu. Bakugou uses it the most and It'll have the bonus of pissing off your little sister, Pika."

"Oh my gosh, you are so right!" Kaminari raised up on his toes, grabbed Shinsou's face, and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek- one that made Bakugou blanch and Ashido giggle. Shinsou blushed but kept his neutral and tired expression.

 _Man, he's gotta be so good at poker._

"Fucking cut it out. Save that shit for your own room."

Kaminari had the nerve to look embarrassed even though they all knew he wasn't really.

 _It's not like he isn't eating Kirishima's face whenever they think they're alone._ Denki made sure not to voice that because he wanted to live past 16.

"Hey, we're just trying to teach him how to socialize!" Kirishima and his kindness to the rescue. The only one who can safely talk back to their explosive squad leader. "That's what friends do." Kaminari nodded. He couldn't be more proud over how Hitoshi was opening up to the squad. It always gave him a dopey smile to think about it.

Bakugou turned to smirk at Shinsou, "Yeah, nice job with your 'intention' on not 'making friends', assrag."

Hitoshi arched a purple brow, "Did you just admit that we're friends?"

 _My boyfriend is the bravest about-to-be-a-corpse in the world._

Then Aizawa swept into the classroom like an angel. An angel who was tired, mostly covered in a yellow sleeping bag, and vastly irritated, but an angel nonetheless. Even Bakugou knew better than to threaten _the_ one and only Shinson.

"Everyone in your seats. That means you too, Hagakure. Don't think I can't see you," he paused, "you know what I mean."

The kids shuffled around to their assigned desks and took out pens and notebooks. Today's schedule started with math, and Ectoplasm was due any minute. How were any of them supposed to pay attention to what he was saying when he had those terrifying teeth?

Though the worst part of having a math teacher who could clone himself is that you can't cheat on a test when there are five versions of him in the room. Kaminari knows because he's tried last week. It's fine that he was forced to leave for the rest of that class period- he wouldn't have passed anyway.

Later, after English, Kaminari was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around expecting it to be someone in the squad but was met with orange glasses instead.

 _Oh fuck_.

"Hey! Um..I'm pretty sure I'm never going to talk to my family again so please don't murder any of us for making Shinsou uncomfortable. English was great today. Has anyone told you that you're a good teacher? I mean, outside of me just now. 'Cause you are! "

Mic's face looked like he couldn't decide between amusement and the preparations for a scolding. Thankfully, he chose the former. Hizashi threw his head back, blonde hair bobbing behind him, and laughed heartily.

"Now I know why Shouta scares you so often, your response is delightful!"

Well, at least now he had proof that Dadzawa really was after him.

Mic continued, "and if you think I'm such a good teacher you won't mind spending your free period with me, yes? How kind of you to volunteer your time!"

 _Shit, he's good at that._

"Yeah, sure. Do you need me to help you collect papers or something?"

"Actually, you'll be practicing your wattage output." Mic smiled and walked past Kaminari towards the door while waving at him from over his shoulder and not looking back, "I'll see you at the entrance to Ground Beta at 4!"

Denki stood looking flabbergasted as Shinsou made his way towards him.

"Did he just Aizawa you?"

Kirishima ran up next, looking oddly happy at the blonde's distress, "That's so cool, man! You get private lessons? You never told us!"

The rest of the squad made their way over shortly.

Bakugou was not pleased. "That's not _cool_ , it's bullshit. What's so special about you?"

Shinsou shot him a glare and a downturned mouth, but it was ignored.

"Hell if I know! Maybe it has something to do with Shinsou? I don't know why he'd pick me otherwise."

Hitoshi started to reply, "I don't think Mic would do tha-" before he was cut off.

"How come my boyfriend doesn't get me extracurricular training?" Kirishima whined, before Bakugou blushed and barked, "We're not boyfriends!"

The squad, sans Bakugou, replied in full unison: "You're boyfriends."

Even though he grumbled, "Fuck all of you shitstains!" Bakugou didn't put any malice in it. If anything he was just adorably out of his comfort zone. Even if he did have the romantic understanding of a coconut, he knew they loved him anyway. Especially Kirishima.

"Group hug!"

Denki had never seen Hizashi wear sweatpants before, much less pants this frightfully orange, and they even looked like he'd been using them for years. His plain white t-shirt made the color stick out even more. Workout gear? He had expected Mic to be a yoga pants kind of guy.

His own outfit was just a plain t-shirt and shorts. Kaminari wasn't really sure what the plan was and he figured that's a safe choice for most active things. Clearly, he hadn't overdressed for the occasion.

"Ah, you've arrived! How is my battery-in-law doing today?" Mic was full of energy and much louder than he needed to be at 4 pm. Or at any time. Kaminari felt like he was getting a glimpse of how Dadzawa must feel having to live with this guy at all hours of the day.

"Uh, fine? Mostly confused, Papa Mic." Denki felt embarrassed to admit it but he felt undeserving of this special attention.

Hizashi walked up to meet the other blonde and slightly bent forward to peer at him over orange glasses. "Whatever about?"

"Are you only doing this because of Shinsou? There are so many people more qualified than I am. Who deserves it more. I'm stupid, you know? Wouldn't this be a waste of your time?"

Mic bent forward, put both hands on Denki's shoulders, and smiled in a somber manner.

"Do you truly think I'd decide to take you under my wing if I didn't think you had the potential to be a far stronger hero than you are? It's clear to me that you don't know your own strength if you think I'd only do this because of my son. I've been watching you since the start of term, Kaminari. I didn't choose you on a whim."

Mic stood back up to full height and ruffled Kaminari's already messy hair. "I have made this decision after much thought, and it is merely a bonus that you are so close to my dear Hitoshi." With a wink and a strong grin, Hizashi grabbed Denki by the arm and started to pull him further into Ground Beta. "Just think of how jealous he and Shota will be when we become the stronger mentor and mentee team!"

Kaminari felt his heart beating loud in his chest. Someone believed in him? Someone thought he was worth the time and effort even when he spent most of his time looking stupid?

Denki pulled back on Hizashi's arm, "Mic?"

The taller blonde turned around to find a near to tears Kaminari.

"Thank you. For believing in me. I want to be the best hero I can be, but I always figured I'd be lucky to even make sidekick status. I never thought someone would see something in me, and it means a lot. Like, a super lot. So...thank you."

Mic embraced Denki in a long tight hug and looked pained to see the usually cheerful boy so despondent. Kaminari wouldn't know that at that moment Mic knew he'd made the right decision.

 _I promise I'll be the best protege ever, Hizashi-sensei._

The two blondes stood in the middle of the cityscape that was Ground Beta. Facing each other at a couple paces distance with determined looks on their faces.

"Why did you choose Ground Beta?"

"No bugs! Plus you'll probably be fighting in the city more than anything else." Kaminari couldn't argue with that logic. He wasn't a big fan of insects either.

"Have you brought your weapons and gear with you?" Mic shouted, even though they were close enough to speak at a normal volume.

"Yep. I got my sharpshooter and everything."

"Good!" Mic took a hard look at the machine attached to the boy's arm and the blue glasses that came with it. "Your sharpshooting gear isn't that different from my directional speaker. Which is exactly why I can tell how clumsy you are at using it."

 _Ouch._

 _I mean, he's totally right, but ouch._

Denki winced, "Yeah...I know. I kinda suck at it."

"So let's get you not-sucking at it!" Mic seemed unaware of how awful that sounded, and remained hyped to battle."You could also stand to wear orange tinted glasses instead of blue, but we'll work on that later. Now, use your shooter to send a bolt directly at my chest."

Denki's eyes went wide. "Seriously? At your chest? It's going to hurt if it hits you!"

" _If_ it hits me, yes." Mic's smile morphed quickly into a confident smirk.

"Ok, then watch out!" Kaminari stepped sharply to the side for a better angle and shot out a bolt aimed carefully at the other man's chest. It arced with amazing speed and was just in front of Hizashi before he casually stepped out of the way. So casually that you could almost consider it bored.

Mic gave a dramatic yawn, "and then I kill you while you try and load up another one. See what I mean?"

"Yeah, that's not a great technique. I usually try and stick it on something near the person so they still get hit, but it's pretty easy to dodge if they're out in the open...or just paying attention." Kaminari hadn't really thought about just how many holes there were in his defense.

Mic walked closer and Denki noticed he had on a set of insulating gloves to help keep from getting shocked if he should touch the other when Kaminari was still sparking.

"How many of those can you shoot within a second or so?"

"Maybe three, tops?"

Hizashi hummed in thought and tapped his finger against his chin. The man was so theatrical that it made Denki feel like he was with his own family. He guessed he sort of was?

"By the end of today that number will be four. Now, shoot at me again like before but do _three_ of them at whatever places you like. The point is to hit me so the location doesn't matter."

 _Time to get serious._

Before Mic could return to his starting position Kaminari quickly charged himself up enough to fire a triangular spread of electricity around Mic's body. He figured shooting just outside of where he stood would get him a hit when the man went to move out of the way.

It took a lot of energy to fire the three, but Kaminari found he was focusing more than he was usually able to. Maybe 1-on-1 teaching was the trick after all? His concentration in big classes had never been the best.

The blasts raced towards Mic, who had already seen through Denki's plan and he stayed perfectly still- avoiding each shot that whizzed close enough to him that blonde hair blew in the wind of it.

"Good idea but a waste of energy if they catch it as I did." Mic reached into his pocket and then tossed something quickly towards the boy. Kaminari caught it and saw it was a cell phone battery with a USB wire attached. "Sip on that for a minute and we'll go again."

Kaminari panted out a cheerful thanks and immediately put the plug in his mouth. He didn't realize how much the last shots had taken out of him.

 _I'm such a weakling..._

He took just enough to recharge but still have some more for later. Mic really thought of everything.

"Again, but try for four, and aim however you like. What's the range of your shots?"

"About 30 to 32 feet." He'd have to thank Mei again in the future for his badass accessories.

"Then I'll stand at 26. Each time we reset I'm moving back a foot." Mic turned to walk his distance and Denki fought the urge to fire at him while he was facing away- he was pretty sure Mic would still manage to dodge it anyway.

"Go!" Hizashi shouted once he was ready, and Kaminari set to strategizing.

 _If I shoot around him he won't move, but if I fire four and direct the second one at his chest fast enough then he has to get out of the way and will end up in the crossfire._

Denki focused the shot into a tight bullet of lightning and rapid fired. The first to Mic's left, the second at his chest, and the last two at his right and below him. He barely had enough energy to send the fourth but he managed to fire a, significantly less powerful, shot after his usual three.

Even at this distance, he could see the big smile on Mic's face as he moved out of the way of the first three and then used the insulated guard on his arm to deflect the last and weakest one.

"Much better! Plus Ultra, my precious protege!" Mic gave the boy a victorious thumbs up which Denki was quick to return. He felt his mouth smiling in the same way Hizashi's was. It felt good to give a thumbs up in happiness rather than to assure people he wasn't fried.

"Again!"

Kaminari pulled the electricity from himself at a stronger pace than before and pointed his fingers towards Mic before firing.

 _Time to show Hizashi-sensei that I can be a hero too!_

Mic had wiped the floor with Denki and he hadn't even touched him. Of course Kaminari hadn't touched _him_ either, but after an hour and a half (as well as two battery packs) later, he had managed to fire four equally strong shots. They were slightly weaker than when he only used three but Mic said his strength could be worked on after his speed increased.

He was glad to be back at Heights Alliance because he definitely needed to take at least three showers.

Kaminari was still sucking on a charger cable like it was a juice box when he poked his head into the common room.

"Hey, Denks. You look like shit," Sero said from where he was sprawled on the couch. Teeth bared in an amused smile. He had a textbook in his lap that Denki was 98% sure was entirely for show, because he was clearly tuning out the study session Bakugou was trying to lead.

Kirishima was fondly eyeing Bakugou more than he was actually paying attention to the material, while Mina made quiet whining noises and tugged on her pink puff of hair. The study session looked as successful as it often did. Which is to say it didn't look successful at all.

Denki's entrance had captured the squad's attention as they turned to look at him with a variety of emotions. He hobbled closer to them.

"Dude, you look like you just got your math test results back," Kirishima certainly had a way with words, "everything ok?"

Bakugou merely leveled a gaze with an arched eyebrow that read, 'What happened, asshole?'

"Actually, training was super good. I can fire four shots now. But I can also die. Like, right here. Forever." Kaminari disregarded the "oof" that Sero made when he threw himself down onto the couch. Hanta could deal with it. Denki needed to rest more than he did.

"Oh yeah, your training with Papa Mic!" Ashido had stopped pulling on her hair and looked ecstatic that something had interrupted the dreaded algebra homework. "Did he teach you how to shout at things? Let's be real, nobody needs to teach you that. You're already loud as hell."

Kaminari flipped her the bird.

"Love you too, Mina."

"Love you _more_ , Denki!"

"Will you fuckers shut it and pay attention, or do you idiots want to do your homework by yourselves?"

"Let me take, like, eight showers and then I'll totally pay attention," Denki mumbled around the charger plug he'd put back in his mouth.

"You are the last person I expect to do that, dunce face. Now get your sweaty ass off the couch and shower before you catch a cold."

Kirishima squeezed Bakugou's arm lovingly, "Isn't he so sweet when he cares?"

Bakugou started to sputter but it was ignored, affectionately, by the rest of them. Having no more of being crushed, Sero shoved Kaminari off of the couch.

"Go clean yourself then. Your purple lover boy isn't even down here so get off of me and my couch."

"It's not _your_ couch, Sero," Mina blew a raspberry in his direction. In response, Sero shot out his tape to wrap around the sofa- trapping himself inside it as well as making it impossible for anyone else to sit down.

Kaminari rolled his eyes and stood up from where he'd crashed. "Ok, dorks. I'm leaving. You'll all be in my will or whatever when Mic finally kills me."

"Draaama queeeeen," Kirishima and Ashido chimed in together.

If he wasn't so exhausted Kaminari would have _definitely_ had a sick comeback for them, but right now his priorities were being covered in water and then falling asleep for two days.

He dragged himself into the elevator and thought about the day he'd had. _The one and only_ Present Mic had decided he was worthy of taking on as an apprentice. Holy shit. The famous vocal pro hero thinks that _Kaminari_ , of all people, is special enough to receive personal training. He managed to expand his abilities in the space of one, admittedly hellish, evening and already had plans to further increase his skills tomorrow.

 _Maybe I really have a chance at this pro hero thing after all_.

The elevator dinged and opened to the third floor. He passed Kouda's room and stopped at his own door. He used his keycard to open it and nearly fell in exhaustion.

Kaminari kicked the door closed with his foot and immediately went to lay down on his bed. He felt an odd pressure under his arm and looked to find someone had placed an envelope on his pillow. It was eggshell in color and thick in texture. Generally unassuming.

 _Is it from school? Did everyone get one of these?_

Then a much nicer idea occurred to Denki.

 _Could it be a love letter? Maybe Shinsou wrote me something totally cute!_

With renewed energy, Kaminari grabbed it and opened the envelope. He lovingly pulled out the paper inside. It was lined notebook paper with small words written in the middle of the page in an elegant hand.

 _Be Careful Who You Trust._

Denki dropped the note and envelope as though it had burned him and skittered backward. Suddenly he didn't feel so exhausted anymore. He felt scared. Someone had gotten _into his room_ and left this for him on his _bed_. A threat? A warning?

 _I need my squad asap._

The same squad that he trusted. Could one of them be the author of the letter? A fucked up joke? Or worse, could one of them be the person he was being warned about?

Kaminari shook his head. No, he believed in his friends.

Denki pulled his cell out of his pocket and messaged his boyfriend first.

 **You:** can u come dwnstairs?

 **Shin-bae:** What's wrong?

 **You:** did u get a weird scary letter?

 **Shin-bae:** What?

 **You:** i found it on my bed

 **Shin-bae:** I'll be right there. Don't open it.

 **You:** 2 late! im gonna txt the others

 **Shin-bae:** See you in a moment.

He knew texting Kirishima was the fastest way to get Bakugou and the others to come. He scrolled down his messages and started to type.

 **You:** come to my room?

 **You:** i got this scary letr

 **You:** bring the squad?

 **Red and Hard:** shit you ok bro?

 **Red and Hard:** we're coming up

Kaminari set his phone down next to him and tried to focus on his breath. _Nope, way too freaked._ He decided to get up and unlock his door the same second that Shinsou was trying to pull it open. If Denki didn't know his face so well he'd never be able to guess that the taller boy was unsettled. "Are you alright?"

Kaminari leapt forward and threw himself into Shinsou's arms. It was amazing how quickly he started to feel safe and happy again. Hitoshi embraced the blonde and held him close for a few beats before entering the room with Denki attached to him like a limpet.

"I feel way better now. Has anyone ever told you that you smell nice? Like...like warm and happy."

Shinsou pressed a kiss to the top of Kaminari's head. "Not until just now, no. Thanks?" The purple haired boy looked around the room, "where's that letter you mentioned?"

Kaminari detached himself, reluctantly, from the other boy and went to pick up the envelope and note from where he'd dropped it. He held it out to Shinsou with cartoonish caution, and it might have been funny if Denki wasn't so freaked out.

"It was on my bed when I got back from practicing with Mic. In that envelope. No name or anything else written on it. Just that freaky message."

Shinsou examined both items carefully and frowned. "You said they left it in here?"

"Yeah, there's no way they slipped it under the door. It was put on my freaking pillow!"

"You're staying in my room tonight and that's final."

Kaminari had absolutely no problems with that.

 _Thanks spooky letter person, that's a weird way to get cuddles but I'll take whatever._

The two boys could hear the small explosions before the knock on the door even happened. The sound of incoming friends. A loud series of knocks followed.

"Open the door, dipshit."

Kaminari jumped up and opened it to find Kirishima, Sero, Mina, and Bakugou with a variety of unnerved faces. The first three were quick to burst in and huddle around Denki in a protective, though disorganized, fashion.

Mina squeezed him a bit too tightly. "Who do we need to beat up?"

Kaminari tried to back up into the room taking the others with him, before Iida could overhear them from next door. Of all the people to be beside he'd gotten a hell of a neighbor. Too many hand chopping gestures had been directed at him over the year.

Bakugou slammed the door shut behind him and Denki winced.

 _Definitely getting chewed out by glasses later._

"You said something about a scary letter?" Kirishima asked, slightly muffled from his face being pressed into Kaminari's shoulder.

"I feel like I made too big a deal of it now. I mean, it's creepy but it isn't a threat...I think?"

Shinsou read it aloud to the group, "Be careful who you trust. It could be a threat. Or a warning."

"What sort of dumbass doesn't know not to pick a fight with us?" No one wanted to point out how sweet it was to hear Bakugou talk about the squad in a protective manner- mostly because the inevitable smell of burnt hair was pretty gross.

Well, everyone but Mina.

"Mama-gou! That is too cute! You really _do_ care!"

Bakugou soon had that blush he got when he was both furious and embarrassed. "Shut your fucking trap, Racoon Eyes."

Sero plucked the letter from Shinsou's hand and squinted at it. He held it up to the light as though it would reveal further secrets, and then passed it to the others for their perusal.

"Are you sure no one is fucking with you?"

"Fucking with me enough that they broke into my room and left a freaky letter on my pillow? Overkill, dude."

Kirishima knew how to solve the problem. He threw his arms out to push the gang towards the bed and shoved them all into a cuddle pile, partially crushing Hitoshi. The falling on top of each other part was unpleasant, but no one outside the squad knew that this was normal protocol for when someone was upset. Shinsou looked moderately alarmed.

"Aw, thanks guys." Kaminari did his best to hug as many of them as possible. "What do we do now?"

"We fucking lay here like idiots until everyone is better and then we're getting you out of this room, Drooly."

The six of them flopped over each other affectionately on top of the gaudy cheetah print blanket. This is exactly what Kaminari needed.

"BTW sorry if I smell," Denki added. Sero pinched him on the arm and Kirishima let out a too-loud cackle in response. Shinsou subtly nuzzled Denki's cheek to reassure him.

 _Please let this letter be a prank._


	13. Chapter 13

A double bed, despite its name, was not actually meant for two people. Shinsou isn't sure who decided to call it a double anything and, frankly, he wasn't about to complain either. But that didn't make it less awkward.

"So, uh, do you usually sleep on the right side or the left?"

"It's not big enough for two sides."

"Right. You know, I could just go back to my ro-"

"Absolutely not."

Kaminari had a pretty cute pout but Shinsou would not allow him to go into a room that had just been broken into with ease. If anyone tried to do that tonight at least there would be two people and he could probably startle the attacker into answering his quirk. Problem solved.

"Just a couple of weeks and we're already sleeping together," Denki laughed, "I can't wait to tell my sisters."

Hitoshi winced. He was not looking forward to that conversation.

"I really hope you're joking."

Kaminari lightly slapped his arm, "of course I am! Jeez, you think I'd honestly set myself up for all that teasing? That's not even counting the part where my dad murders you."

Denki set his bag down- filled with one pair of pajamas and his pillow- by the door, and took his first real look at the space.

When the school offered Shinsou his pick of the empty 1-A rooms he chose the 5th floor because he thought it would be the quietest. The only people in his hall were Satou, Todoroki, and Sero. All of them easygoing and generally low volume. Plus, it was the top of the building so he could sneak up to the roof from his balcony. Kaminari's balcony was two floors down and one room to the right. Completely accessible with his capture tape- or the elevator if he felt like being a normal person.

Hitoshi's room had Tokoyami's cheeriness, in that it was somber, and Mina's obsessive color coordination- though it was mostly blacks and purples instead of eye-bleeding shades of pink.

Denki nodded his approval. "Diggin' your aesthetic. You could use some more stuff though. It feels kind of empty."

"I believe the word you're looking for is _clean_."

Kaminari shrugged.

"Same dif."

The shorter boy went to his desk next and gleefully picked up a small item.

"Dude, Is this an Eraserhead action figure?"

"Yeah. Papa Mic gave it to me. It was one of his. He has the complete collection."

"I don't know if that's adorable or creepy, but I'm into it." Denki shined one of those particularly bright smiles that reminded Shinsou just how much he loved seeing him happy.

Happy. In his room. Alone with Shinsou. Before bed. Bed.

A pause. The expectant silence between them made their sudden discomfort feel even more oppressive.

 _Do I just...act normal and go to sleep? Am I allowed to sleep in boxers while my boyfriend is over? What if Dad comes by in the morning?_

Kaminari checked the time on his phone. "Woah, it's super late. Guess we should sleep. Can we pinky swear not to make it weird?"

Shinsou wouldn't consider himself the pinky-swearing type but if that would make the situation run smoother then he was all for it. Plus, Denki looked pretty cute with a shy face and a pinky extended towards him.

They swore, and immediately averted their eyes afterward.

Apparently, Kaminari was a braver man than Shinsou. He took an audible breath. "Ok. I'm breaking the ice. Can I shower and change in your bathroom and then just go to bed?"

"Yeah. Is it cool if I sleep in my boxers?"

Kaminari was so flustered that it almost sounded angry. "Did you seriously just ask if it's cool that I get to look at my hot boyfriend in boxers? Duh."

They both stayed standing there. Blushing in the silence.

"I'll just go change then. In the bathroom. Do you like, need to hide anything in your room before I see it? I can step out."

"What would I need to hide?"

Kaminari looked at him fondly, "oh my gosh, you're precious," and gave him a quick kiss.

Shinsou didn't know what to do with the compliment- when did he ever?- so he just grabbed Kaminari's pajamas from the bag and handed it to him. "Go shower."

Denki fluttered in place and the black lightning bolt in his hair bounced with him. Then he clutched the clothes to his chest, mumbled a quick thanks, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Shinsou waited until he was alone to let out a sigh he'd been holding onto all evening. _What the fuck is going on?_ He'd been finishing his homework thirty minutes ago and now he was protecting his boyfriend from a stranger. His decidedly good boyfriend who shouldn't have to be scared to be alone right now.

Of all the people who had extended any kindness to Shinsou, Dadzawa and Papa Mic excluded, Kaminari was the warmest and most sincere of them all. He showed completely unselfish affection towards him from the start, regardless of whether he had earned it. Hitoshi had brainwashed his friends into serving him at the sports festval, and made Midoriya break his own fingers. He also outright declared war on his whole class. He'd done everything he thought would put you in somebody's bad books, but here the blonde was. In his bathroom. _Showering_ and then changing into pajamas so they could sleep together. It just didn't make any sense.

Kaminari was a kind person. To a fault, in some ways. He took all the jokes people made at his expense with a laugh of his own. Whenever he overspent his electricity he focused on showing everyone he was okay instead of trying to regain proper consciousness. Shinsou had even seen him pet Tokoyami's quirk Dark Shadow when it was in a bad mood, and do Tsuyu's hair for her when she couldn't get the bow straight. He didn't deserve to be frightened of his own room.

The taller boy heard the shower turn off. There was a hard thud from the bathroom followed by a quiet, "ouch." It helped bring him out of his reverie; he had better get ready for bed before Kaminari came back and found him still standing there frowning and looking frustrated.

Shinsou now had to reconcile that he was taking off his clothes while his boyfriend was currently putting clothes on. The cognitive dissonance of this entire evening was beginning to wear on him. What would he do about the person who broke into Kaminari's room? It wasn't safe for him to be in there anymore. Shinsou was not about to let anyone hurt his Denki.

 _Who is it he shouldn't be trusting?_

Shinsou shook his head. He had to stop dwelling on it. He took off his shirt and jeans before turning his bedside lamp on and the room's main light off. He hoped it didn't come off as suggestive, but he figured they'd both be more comfortable in softer lighting.

He got Kaminari's pillow and placed it next to his on the bed. It was disgustingly domestic and he wanted to feel that way forever.

"Woah, mood lighting huh? I thought we swore not to make it weird!"

Denki's hair was still wet and he was wearing soft blue pajamas with Pikachu prints all over them.

 _Fuck, he's cute._

"You're involved. It's always weird."

The blonde stuck his tongue out and rubbed his hair with a towel. His face was flushed from the hot water and he smelled like Shinsou. Something that gave more than a little satisfaction to the other boy.

Hitoshi did his best to ignore the way Kaminari was eyeing his shirtless form and instead took a small step away from the bed.

"I'll take the outside, you sleep by the wall. This way they'd have to get through me first."

Denki looked positively smitten. Shinsou imagined he probably looked the same despite his blank face. Their lips met in a soft kiss that had Kaminari making a happy low hum.

"Nobody is gonna hurt you either. I'll go Super Saiyan on anyone who tries!" Kaminari hopped to the bed before getting in and shuffling over towards the wall. Shinsou followed into the cramped space, turned off his lamp, pressed himself up against Denki's back, and pulled the blanket over them both. The two had cuddled before but it never felt quite as intimate as it did now. Being shirtless didn't help. The blonde took his arm and hugged it against his chest, clearly happy to be the little spoon.

"Can we have a pillow fight?"

Shinsou snorted. "Do I look like someone who has pillow fights?"

"Ok, that's legit. You're missing out though. I once got Mina in the face so hard her nose ring popped out."

"She has a nose ring?"

"Not anymore she doesn't!"

Hitoshi wanted to slap his forehead. Was he seriously part of _this_ squad?

 _Well, I did just spend twenty minutes cuddling with them_.

"I don't know how any of you stay friends."

"It's cool. Once we get you properly settled on the squad train you'll get it. You're still getting your friend legs! It's like sea legs but people like you."

Kaminari could probably feel the silent laugh against his back. Shinsou only held him closer. The smell of his own conditioner was a lot nicer in Denki's hair.

They both enjoyed the quiet for a while before Kaminari tangled his legs with Hitoshi's. The blonde's smaller size made him a perfect fit for holding and Shinsou indulged himself in giving the other a tight squeeze.

"Sometimes I wonder about Hizashi-sensei…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he shouts plus ultra during sex?"

Shinsou was glad his boyfriend couldn't see the look of sheer disgust on his face.

" _Please_ don't talk about my dads when we're in bed together."

"I'm just saying…"

"No. You are banned from talking. Go to sleep."

Despite the manic giggling he felt up against his chest, Shinsou knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt the precious boy he was holding.


	14. Chapter 14

Kaminari woke up to a mouth full of purple hair, and one arm asleep, but he'd still call it the best morning ever. Sometime in the night he had managed to turn around, wrap both arms and legs around Shinsou in a manner not dissimilar to an affectionate sloth, and buried his head partially under the other boy's neck. He knew he was a cuddler, but this was impressive even for him.

The taller boy's bare skin was pleasantly cool and Denki let himself revel in the contact. This is the sort of thing he'd dreamt about when he started crushing on Shinsou. Well, this and dirtier things he wasn't going to dwell on while they were so close. The fluffy hair was incredibly soft and Kaminari strained his neck to nuzzle further into it, while slightly tightening his full body grip.

He had no idea what time it was, and hoped he wasn't already late to school, but it wouldn't be the first time he'd skipped class. Far from it. Though he didn't want to get Shinsou in trouble- especially because Dadzawa would know immediately that it wasn't his sons' fault. He got his ass kicked enough from Papa Mic yesterday and that wasn't even in retaliation for anything.

 _Maybe just five more minutes._

After all, Kaminari didn't know the next time he'd get a threatening letter so he'd better get his fill of this now. Thinking of that just reminded him about the letter in the first place. He won't lie and say it didn't freak him out but seeing the squad come together so quickly for him, and have one hell of a cuddle pile, made Denki feel like nothing in the world could touch him. Nothing except for Shinsou, that is.

A soft grunt vibrated against his chest. Kaminari wasn't sure if he wanted to greet the other boy good morning or shut up in case there was a chance he was still asleep. The latter offered a lot more hugging.

No such luck.

"Denki?"

His voice is even hotter when it's all morning gravelly. I can't even.

"Nope. Still asleep. Go back to bed."

Shinsou gave a breathy chuckle, "very convincing."

The two shuffled slightly to look each other in the eyes and smiled. The taller boy laughed, "Your bedhead is formidable."

Denki squeezed the purple-haired boy harder, a loving python snake, "Well I'd talk about yours but you always have bedhead. If anything it might actually be neater than usual."

Shinsou took a moment to appreciate what must have been a blonde rat's nest and Denki tried not to look too embarrassed.

"You can't even see the black bolt in it. You've got a cowlick too, dork."

"Good morning, Denki. It was such a pleasure to cuddle with you. How are you doing on this fine break of day? I'm faring well, Hitoshi. Thank you for asking. What a fine couple we make."

Shinsou raised an arm to push Kaminari's hair over his face. "You drool in your sleep, you know."

"Well, Bakugou doesn't call me drooly for nothing!"

A purple eyebrow arched. "You've slept with Bakugou?"

Kaminari was all smiles. Few things made him happier than talking about his friends.

"Dude, the whole squad has sleepovers on the regular! Mina sticks her feet in people's faces, Kirishima always ends up spooning Bakugou- who looks pissed even in his sleep, FYI- and Sero somehow ends up on the opposite side of the room from where he started. It rocks."

Hitoshi groaned and hugged Denki closer. Apparently the vice grip can go in both directions.

"I'll be sure to let dad know his son will be sleeping with five people 'on the regular,' was it?"

Kaminari made a pained sound, "Noooo! Oh man, I am so dead."

Shinsou gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from our big bad homeroom teacher."

Denki released the other boy to fake a swoon, nearly pushing Hitoshi off the narrow bed in the process.

"What time is it?" Shinsou stretched and gently shoved Kaminari right back, into the wall. He turned to look at his bedside clock and let out a relieved exhale. "We still have time before class. Let me brush my teeth and get dressed. Then I'll walk you to your room so you can grab clothes."

Clearly the decision had been made for him. Though Kaminari wouldn't be surprised if some of the squad was already waiting for him there. "I'm totally going down there in my pajamas."

Hitoshi rose out of bed, bones cracking as he stood. Denki added a playful, "ewww" so he gave him the finger from over his shoulder. The tall boy walked to his set of drawers and started sorting through them.

"Want to take the window route instead? I'll let you use my binding cloth."

"Kinky." Kaminari sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Come to think of it, It's pretty easy for you to get to my room, huh? Should I be expecting any late night visits ?"

Shinsou had already retrieved his uniform and was pulling the collared shirt on.

"Not until I learn how to pick locks, but I'll try knocking hard on the glass."

Denki put his feet on the floor and then immediately pulled them back with a squeak. "Fuck, that's cold! Get a rug, man."

Shinsou carefully folded his tie into place around his neck before replying with a monotone, "Here lies Kaminari Denki, killed in a mysterious cold floor accident. His parting words were lame."

"Yeah, well you look dumb in a shirt and tie with just boxers on!"

After that decidedly wicked burn, which Hitoshi didn't deem worthy of a response, Kaminari braved the cold floor. The blonde hissed at the temperature and hopped over to his boyfriend to hug him from behind. "Why can't I have Todoroki's quirk but just in my feet?"

"Because that would be horrible?"

"Fair."

Trousers fully on, despite Denki making it difficult by hanging off of him, Shinsou grabbed the backpack he always kept prepared by his desk. "Alright, Kitten, get your bag and-"

Both boys paused. Kaminari pulled back form the hug and wore a smile on his face a mile wide. "Kitten?"

Shinsou blushed hotly, with one hand rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He shifted from one foot to another looking as uncomfortable as one can with a straight face.

"Uh, sorry, I can just say Denki-"

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Kaminari held Shinsou's face in both hands and went up on his to kiss him deeply- making absolutely sure the purple haired boy knew exactly how much he adored it. "Can you call me that again?"

"Kitten?"

Denki squealed. "I'm so happy!"

Shinsou, face still red, pushed the other boy to grab his own stuff, "If I knew you'd like it this much I would have started saying it ages ago." He smiled softly at just how pleased the simple word was making his boyfriend.

Kaminari quickly gathered his things from around the room and, still barefoot, padded his way over to the door. "Let's go, let's go! I gotta tell the guys about this!"

"Please don't."

The blonde pouted but agreed, "Ok. It's our secret then. As long as you keep using it!"

Shinsou kissed the top of his head. "Deal."

As Kaminari had expected, Bakugou and Kirishima were already waiting in front of his door. The redhead talking animatedly while the blonde put up a front of ignoring him. He waved to get their attention.

"Hey, guys!"

"Morning, bro! Still in your pajamas?"

Kaminari did a quick spin before striking a pose, finger guns blazing. "You know it."

"Quit your fucking around and get dressed. I'm leaving without you if you're not out in 5."

Denki wasted no time in opening his door and closing it behind him. Which meant he was alone in his room for the first time since he got the letter. The letter that had been pushed aside last night and pointedly avoided.

It's not that Kaminari was scared, but he felt the unease in his stomach start to sink back in. He gave a cursory look around his room, the bathroom, and even behind the curtains to his balcony before letting his guard down. Knowing he only had so long before class would start he rushed his way through brushing his teeth and then tugged on his slightly rumpled uniform. The tie was still undone but he figured he could get to that on his way to homeroom.

He grabbed his backpack and opened the door to see Shinsou and Bakugou casually discussing the merits of burning Kirishima's beloved Crocs. Kaminari wanted to defend his best bro but even he had a line.

Sorry, dude, but I will not condone that bad a fashion faux pas.

Kirishima was eager to change the subject, and did his best not to remain looking crushed as he asked, "any new letters?"

The other boys went quiet and all eyes turned to him.

"Nope. The old one is still there, but I checked the whole space. Nothing. Doesn't seem like anything was tampered with either. Maybe we scared them off?"

Bakugou huffed. "They fucking better have been." He turned and started walking towards class, leaving the other three to run after him. Kaminari grabbed Shinsou's hand, and the two walked to homeroom side by side.

Kaminari had already been through a couple of classes when he excused himself to go to the bathroom. He had his lunch period now so there was no reason to rush. He knew he wouldn't go hungry. Especially since Kirishima always gave him the greens from his meal that he refused to eat- even when Bakugou made it.

Yet something felt off.

Denki was sure somebody was following him. He'd felt eyes on him since classes started. Whenever he turned around he couldn't find anyone, but he's always believed in trusting in his gut and it was telling him someone was up to no good. He hoped it was just nerves from last night.

Everything seemed normal. With the exception of Shinsou's absence- he had felt sick and excused himself to see Recovery Girl- his last class had been the same as it usually was. Kaminari made a mental note to check on his boyfriend and bring him some food.

Upon reaching the cafeteria he saw his friends and sat down. Things were the same as always. Kirishima scarfing down a steak and talking to Bakugou with his mouth full- and then getting scolded for doing so. Jirou had joined them today and she was, unhappily, getting her hair styled by Mina while absently eating yakitori. Sero sat to the right of him and was talking about something Kaminari hadn't been paying attention to.

"Are you even listening? Earth to sparky. Come in sparky." Sero waved his hand in front of Denki's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry dude."

"You're super spacey today. Everything okay?" Mina was concerned but it didn't stop her playing with Jirou's hair. "Something scandalous happen last night?"

"Nah. I just have this uneasy feeling. The back of my head keeps tingling, like I'm being watched, you know?"

This had Bakugou interested. He could see the way his eyes narrowed at hearing it. For all that he teased him, Bakugou had learned to take Kaminari seriously when he felt things were amiss. His gut had gotten them out of trouble before. With the appearance of the mysterious letter everyone was on high alert.

"Have you seen anyone?"

Kaminari shook his head. He wished he'd had. At least then there would be something to go off of.

"Maybe your quirk is acting up again? Could the tingling feeling be from static?" Kirishima offered.

"Nah. I know what that feels like. Plus, I've mastered the art of not constantly frizzing my hair up. It'd be Midoriya-level messy if I was discharging shocks again."

Bakugou gave a decisive nod. "Let's keep an eye out. We stay together," and with a general consensus, the group went back to eating and enjoying the pause in their day. Kaminari guessed he wouldn't be visiting Shinsou until after school when the gang could come with him. He hoped he was ok. If only there was something to go on...

It was during a team practice exercise that Kaminari got his wish. The lights in the gym went out with a loud bang. At first everyone expected it to be his quirk causing trouble, but he wasn't even sparring yet. Plus, he'd have definitely felt it if he managed to short-circuit the entire gymnasium. There was a cry and the sound of running and scrambling. Aizawa asked the students to keep calm and in a minute or so the generator turned back on. Everyone squinted at the sudden change in light before searching for the source of the noise.

Kirishima was lying on the floor.

Above him, Uraraka was standing and holding a heavy fire extinguisher. Her eyes were blank and dull; her face empty of expression.

Bakugou was the first to move.

"I'll fucking KILL YOU, you ugly BITCH!" His hands had already started igniting and the explosions were only growing in size as he flew towards her.

Uraraka suddenly screamed and fell backward.

"What just happened? What's going on?!"

Aizawa quickly bound the furious Bakugou with his capture tape and made his way over to check on Kirishima.

The redhead was sprawled against the floor, bleeding from a cut across the back of his head, and completely unresponsive. Aizawa bent down to examine the wound and found it was only a shallow one. "It's just a bump and a bit of blood. He'll be fine." Then he turned to address the culprit. Uraraka was clearly frightened and immediately started to babble. "I didn't do it. I swear! The last thing I remember was stretching with Tsuyu. Why can't I remember anything?"

"Calm down," Aizawa turned to the rest of the class, "I need everyone to stay in this room, got it?"

He let Bakugou free and the boy immediately ran to Kirishima's side. He brought a hand to brush red hair out of his boyfriend's face and cradled the body close to him. The look he shot Uraraka was venomous. "You better PRAY he's alright or your parents are gonna be sweeping your ashes off the floor!"

Kaminari, Sero, and Ashido rushed to the scene- checking in on Kirishima and trying to stop Bakugou from murdering Ochako all at once.

Aizawa sighed and mumbled to himself before using his phone to contact Recovery Girl.

The class waited in silence. They had all noticed something. This attack sounded exactly like Shinsou's quirk.

The squad left Recovery Girl's office together, after rushing there as a group. When they waited for her to finish healing him, Denki asked how his boyfriend was. Recovery Girl shook her head; Shinsou had already left earlier that morning.

They walked back in a group. Kirishima had a light dressing of bandages around his forehead but seemed to be perfectly fine. Whether Ochako did it or not she was lucky the boy had a hard head.

"Guys, I'm fine! What kind of hero would I be if I couldn't handle a little one-on-one with a fire extinguisher? She caught me off guard was all!"

Though the others knew that, it didn't stop them from crowding around the redhead and making eyes at anyone who walked by them in the hall.

"Shut up, shitty hair. We're going back to your room and taking shifts watching you. You aren't supposed to sleep after a head injury so don't give us any fucking trouble and keep still."

Kirishima knew it would be a waste of breath to argue, so instead, he nuzzled his -still sore- head against Bakugou's in an attempt to calm him. The squad had long known the secret to easing the blonde's fury lay in skinship and physical reassurance. Soft words also helped, sometimes, but only Kirishima had really mastered the art of what to say.

It didn't take long to reach the dorms, and soon the squad was piling into Kirishima's room where they collapsed onto his bed in their old standard: one big cuddle ball. There was no shortage of hugging, nuzzling, and overall affection between the group as Bakugou, Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari, and Ashido comforted each other in the safety of their pack.

Their bond was a sacred one even if none of them had ever outright said it. They were family in its deepest sense and loved each other without hesitation. Kaminari couldn't help but feel sadness despite the closeness of his friends.

 _Shinsou should be here with us...Where are you, Hitoshi?_


	15. Chapter 15

Shinsou groaned and pressed his face into a pillow. It still smelled like Denki and somehow that was helping him with the headache he'd had since first period. He threw his arms around it and breathed in. Spending a whole night cuddling with his boa-constrictor of a boyfriend had been amazing. He wasn't sure if it was still safe for Kaminari to go back to his room. Inviting him to stay over again was just the polite thing to do, right?

 _No ulterior motives here._

The pain relievers Recovery Girl had given him hadn't been enough to do more than just the edge off. Which was only exacerbated by having Monoma, of all people, sitting in a nearby cot and loudly whining about a stomach ache. Hitoshi appreciated that the boy had generally been kind to him, but his personality was pretty grating. He'd made sure to retire to his room to sleep it off as soon as Recovery Girl gave him the okay. She said it was stress, but Shinsou thought he'd actually been having a pretty good time of it lately. Apparently not.

His bedside clock read that classes had ended an hour ago. He hadn't heard from Kaminari, or anyone else for that matter since he'd seen them. He'd never gone this long without getting at least one dumb cat meme from someone in the squad ever since he'd started dating Denki. He double-checked his phone but saw no texts or calls had come. It must have been a tiring day of classes. He'd give his boyfriend a call when his head wasn't pounding as badly. Hitoshi nuzzled the pillow a bit closer and felt himself being pulled back into a deep sleep.

When Shinsou woke up it was almost dinner time and his phone was buzzing. His dad was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hitoshi. Did I wake you up?"

Aizawa sounded rushed in a way that made him feel unsettled. His father rarely had the energy to sound awake much less nervous.

Shinsou sat up in bed. Gladly noticing his head was feeling a lot better. "Yeah, but it's good that you did. What's up?"

"Where have you been today?"

"I got a migraine during first period. I went to see Recovery Girl, got some pills for it, and went back to the dorm to sleep. Did I miss training?"

Aizawa let out a deep breath, "No. There was an attack in class today. One of your friends."

Shinsou felt his stomach lurch and his heart started to pound as badly as his headache had.

"Who was it?"

"Kirishima. The lights went out and next thing we knew Uraraka had given the boy a head wound that left him bleeding on the floor."

 _Uraraka? What did she have against Kirishima? I have to go see how he's doing._

Aizawa must have heard him start to get up because he cut him off, "he's fine. He went to Recovery Girl and he's all patched up. The rest of your friends are attached to him like a barnacle but he's okay. That's not the problem." His father took a deep breath. "We think she was under a mind control quirk."

No. No no no.

"Who else has a similar quirk, dad? Tell me someone does. A villain. Anything."

Aizawa's pause was heavy, and Shinsou felt himself start to spiral. "You know I wouldn't do that!"

"I'm not saying you did."

"You know I'd never use it that way! It's got to be someone else. Does everyone think it's me? Fuck!"

"Calm down, son. Deep breaths. We'll get the proof that you weren't there and It'll be fine. Breathe with me."

Shinsou followed his father's command and took stuttering gasps of air.

"Everything will be fine. Hizashi and I will look into it. Don't panic. Get some dinner and wait for my call, ok?"

Hitoshi's lungs felt like they had holes in them. He couldn't get enough oxygen to see straight. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Okay…okay. I'm okay."

His father continued to calm him. His voice was gentle, reminding him he was safe and guided his thoughts to better focus.

"Look, I love you, alright? Your dad and I will keep you protected and this will all be cleared up by the morning."

Shinsou made a noise in affirmation but felt like he was watching himself from outside of his body. His father's voice seemed muffled in the face of his racing thoughts.

The two said their goodbyes and Hitoshi stared at his phone. Who has a quirk like his? Was there a villain he'd forgotten? UA was constantly under attack, why should this time be any different?

He started to text his boyfriend.

 **You:** Kaminari? Dadzawa said something happened today. Are you all ok?

 **You:** Denki, please tell me what's going on.

 **Denki:** we r fine where r u? Recovery girl said u left?

Shinsou felt his muscles relax at hearing Denki was ok. He knew Kirishima was the one who was hurt but whenever he tried to imagine the attack all he saw was the blonde getting injured instead.

 **You:** I've been in my room. The infirmary was loud and I wanted to rest.

He knew it sounded like a suspicious story. No one else could corroborate that he was alone.

 **Denki:** the squads sleepin

 **Denki:** baku just wants us 2nite

Of course. The night when he needed the most reassurance is the one where Bakugou won't let him get it. He understood how protective the man was being, Shinsou would probably feel the same way if it had been Denki, but it didn't make his bed feel any less empty. He wasn't about to guilt trip his boyfriend, but he still felt hurt.

 **You:** Yeah, that's fine. Sleep well.

Shinsou didn't bother looking to see if he got a reply, and tossed his phone onto the bedside table. He definitely wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. Even if the pillow still smelled like Kaminari it only seemed to make it worse. Normally he loved his solitude but the bright loud boy who had stolen his heart had given him the chance to finally see what it was like to have friends. To have a lover.

He picked up his phone and started a group message.

 **You:** Can I come home tonight?

 **Other Dad:** OF COURSE

 **You:** Are you already there? I don't want to be alone.

 **Dad:** I'm meeting with the principal.

 **Dad:** Hizashi, go get our son.

 **Other Dad:** OMW!

 **You:** Thanks, dads. I love you.

 **Other Dad:** (∩*o*∩)

Shinsou smiled. He doesn't regret having shown Mic what kaomoji were. He'd never use them but it was pretty embarrassing- ok, a bit cute- when his dad did.

Things were going to be ok. Dadzawa is going to explain everything. Denki is still talking to me. I'm not going to be left behind.

Mic must have taken his motorcycle to get to him because he was there in a flash. The second Shinsou had opened the door the blonde man had thrown his arms around him and crushed the boy to his chest. He'd had a lot of blondes doing that lately.

It was weird to have his dad be so silent, but he was thankful. He didn't want to talk about the attack right now. He just wanted to have his family.

"I missed you, dad."

Mic kissed the top of his head fondly and gave him another squeeze.

"I missed you too. You weren't in class today." Shinsou didn't respond, and Mic felt the tension. "Skipping courses already? That little boyfriend of yours is a horrible influence. I'll be adding eight more laps as punishment during our next practice."

Shinsou stepped back but held onto his father's arm. "Hey, he's going to classes a lot more, thanks to me. What happened to him being your precious pupil?"

Mic used his other hand to pat the boy's shoulder. "Fair enough. Now grab your things and let's jet. It's a good thing you have natural helmet hair like your father. He won't know I took you for a ride."

Shinsou scoffed. "Dad always knows. We never get away with anything."

They silently agreed on that.

It didn't take long to grab his bag- any schoolwork he needed to do was still in it. He'd been in too much pain to unpack earlier- and he already had his cell phone in his pocket. He walked back to the door and found Mic squinting at him.

"Have you gotten taller? I think you're about 3 inches shorter than Shota now. He's gonna be pissed. He already refuses to forgive me for being an inch more than him."

"If we count your hair you'd beat him by a foot."

Mic chuckled and swung an arm around the boy. "Pfft, like you're one to talk about hair. Yours is so tall and poofy that I'm starting to think one of us actually gave birth to you."

"Gross."

Hitoshi smiled and left his room with Mic, closing and locking it behind him. It felt like by locking his room he was trapping all the anxiety and fear in it too. He could pick this mess up later. When Denki and the squad were able to be there with him. He felt embarrassed to need help. Shinsou never wanted to depend on anyone for anything, and here he was depending on five bizarre people. He sighed.

"I have to be stronger."

Mic grabbed his schoolbag and lifted it out of reach when Shinsou tried to take it back. The two walked side by side down the hallway.

"You're plenty strong! Already so promising and still just a kid. Did you know it took your dad six years to learn how to use his binding cloth? I spent most of my second year untangling myself during practice. I'd be the number 1 hero if I had all that time to train my quirk."

"You'd hate that."

Mic smiled, "Yeah, I would. Know what I don't hate? Bringing you home on the bike without telling your father. You're using my helmet, though."

Shinsou remembered how badly they both were chewed out after his first ride when he'd fallen off the motorcycle on a sharp turn. He'd been fine, a scraped knee and a startled bump, but Dadzawa lectured them for an hour. He wouldn't trade either of his dads for the world.

He was right about being caught the second his father came home.

Aizawa was looking even more exhausted than usual, an impressive feat, but it only took three steps towards his lover and son before he read the guilt on their faces.

"What did you do?"

The two stayed silent and stuffed their mouths with the take-out Mic had picked up on their way home. Shinsou averted his eyes to watch their calico cat trying to nest in the empty take-out bag.

"We spoke about how much we love you and respect your opinions," Mic elbowed the boy, "isn't that right, son?"

Aizawa only arched one eyebrow and Shinsou knew they were caught. "We took the bike back, but no one got hurt! It was my fault, I wanted to come home early."

The dark haired man set his keys down in a bowl by the front door and sat at the table with the other two. He knew that silence was the best way to get to Mic and, as usual, it was working.

"We got you Lo Mein! We know how much you love that, and extra rice! Also, Shinsou didn't ask for the bike I took it because I wanted to see him faster. Would you like a spring roll?" He had his 100-watt smile on and that loving look he was always able to conjure.

The tired dad put his head in both hands and grunted, "I'm married to a living headache." He sighed, "I'll let it go since Hitoshi was upset-" Mic perked up, "-but, do it again and I'm revoking bike privileges."

Hizashi grabbed his husband's hands and gleefully cried, "Love you!" the same time that Aizawa mumbled a possibly regretful groan.

Shinsou loved seeing his fathers interact, especially when they were happy. He didn't want to interrupt, but he couldn't stand to wait any longer.

"Dad?"

They both turned to look at him.

"What did the principal say?"

Aizawa sighed. "It's been confirmed that it was a mind control quirk, and it does appear similar to yours-"

Hitoshi felt all the air leave his lungs. He could see his hands shaking and found himself nearly dropping his chopsticks.

"-but they don't have any proof that it is you. There's no motive anyone could think of. If you'd never become part of the hero course then perhaps they could argue it was revenge, but since you've been here for weeks it makes no sense for you to have done that. There isn't another student at UA with a mind control quirk, either. It isn't looking good, but it's not bad. They can't put you in the room with the class at the time either. Uraraka was fine during practice so you'd have to have been nearby the moment it happened. Yes, the lights were out but the few minutes it took would hardly be enough to cover someone coming into the field, speaking with Uraraka, getting a reply, and then leaving at the last moment. Principal Nezu agrees, currently, that you are a very unlikely suspect."

Shinsou could feel the tears on his face but couldn't recall when he started crying. He supposed it was good that he was "unlikely" but that meant there were still people who believed that he could do it. Who believed that he would do it. It was like everything he had worked hard to get away from had been with him all along.

Hizashi brought a hand to Shinsou's cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb. He leaned forward and let Hitoshi bury his face in Mic's neck for comfort. Soon, the purple haired boy felt his other dad rub his back as he kept crying. Even one of the cats jumped onto his lap in a show of affection. He tried to match his breaths with the purring and the hand petting him.

"What if...what if the whole class thinks I did it?" He tightened his grip on Mic's shirt, "I'm going to lose all my friends. I _just_ got them. I don't want to be alone again!"

Hizashi rocked the boy gently from side to side, "You will _never_ be alone again, Hitoshi. We won't ever leave you."

Shinsou knew Dadzawa felt the same, even if he had trouble voicing it sometimes. The quiet hand on his back told him as much. He felt infinitely better in the arms of this fathers, but the seed of fear had already been planted. Maybe it had never even left.


	16. Chapter 16

Kaminari woke up sandwiched between Mina's right foot and Kirishima's chest. He shoved aside the pink sock in his face, earning a groan from Ashido, and did his best to wiggle out of the doggy pile. After an incredible feat of gymnastics, Denki untangled himself and wobbled to his bag on still-asleep legs. He'd left his phone on top of it and he wanted to check on Shinsou. He still felt bad that Bakugou refused to let his boyfriend join in. Did he really think Shinsou would hurt Kirishima like that? He really hoped Katsuki will change his mind before class. Kaminari had a feeling that his lover would need extra affection today and started to supply it.

 **You:** r u ok?

 **You:** miss u

He waited a minute but didn't hear back. Denki hoped he just wasn't near his phone. He shoved it into his pocket and went back to the bed. Leaning over the side to get a better look at Kirishima, he carefully pulled the boy's hair back to examine the bandages. Nothing had bled through. His dressings still looked fresh and neat. The hit hadn't been half as bad as it looked. Thank fuck.

He felt a buzz in his pocket.

 **Shinbae:** I'm fine. I went home with Papa Mic and Dadzawa. How is Kirishima?

 **You:** hes ok

Thinking a picture was worth a bajillion words, or whatever it was, Kaminari snapped a quick photo of the doggy pile to send to his boyfriend.

 **You:** hella

 **You:** but its not the ful squad without u (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **You:** when r u back?

 **Shinbae:** I don't know. I might just come to class with dad. We're going to eat breakfast now. Mic cut the pancakes into cat shapes.

 **Shinbae:**

Damn, that whole family is adorable. Wait till I tell the gang Aizawa gets cat pancakes every day. Kaminari let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. Everything was okay. He'd see him soon and everything would be fine. Kirishima was safe, his friends were warm and cuddly, and Hitoshi was alright. Better than alright.

I know he didn't do it. He'd never do something like that.

Despite that, a little voice in the back of his head kept telling him, ' but what if he did? No one knew where he was- he's got no alibi. Nobody else has his quirk either. What if he's hurting my friends?'

What if he was the one who left that note? I gave him my extra key two weeks ago in case I lost mine. It'd be easy for him to get in and out with no evidence left.

Denki tried to shake the thought out of his head. He knew better than that. He has to trust Shinsou. He does trust him. His chest felt cold and empty just thinking about his trepidation.

"Come back to bed, doofus," Sero whisper-whined from beneath Bakugou's arm and Mina's left leg. "It's not a pile unless there are five people. That's a mathematical fact."

"Bro, that's totally not even a thing," Kaminari huffed but started towards the bed anyway.

"How would you know, Mr. 20th place in class?"

Denki shoved Sero aside to climb back into the pile, deliberately throwing most of his weight on the lanky boy who got the wind knocked out of him.

The rest of the squad grumbled, woken up by Kaminari's weight and Sero's taunting. The noises sounded displeased but Denki caught the smile on Kirishima's face after he had returned to their cuddling.

Kaminari settled into place, tangling himself with the others, before sending out a quick text.

 **You:** u owe me like 10000000 hugs

 **You:** miss u

 **You:** is that clingy? frget i said anything

 **Shinbae:** I miss you too. My dads say hi. See you in class.

 **You:** 3.

See? Everything is going to be okay.

Shinsou was late to class, which made sense because his father was late to class every day. He was carrying the famous bright yellow sleeping bag while Aizawa juggled some textbooks that he never ended up using in class anyway.

"Go on in, kid, I'll be there in a moment. Tell everyone to sit down."

Hitoshi nodded and carried the sleeping bag over to Aizawa's chair for him to use later.

Suddenly, he felt someone catch him in a chokehold. As fast as he could, Shinsou used the other person's weight as leverage to lean back and then toss over his shoulder.

He was surprised to see blonde hair whizz by him and a high squeal ring in his ears.

Goddamnit, Denki.

"Why would you sneak up on me?"

The smaller boy lay sprawled on the floor, luckily having caught himself enough to only have bruised his arm from the throw.

"It was supposed to be a glomp! Don't you have boyfriend senses that tell you I'm nearby?"

Shinsou rolled his eyes and helped the other up off the floor. "Try saying 'hello' next time. You'll find the results include a lot less shoulder throws."

Kaminari batted his eyes coquettishly, "Hello!"

Sero laughed from behind them, "Bit late, dude."

The rest of the squad sidled up to him, with Kirishima excitedly offering Shinsou a high five. "Sick throw! You didn't even waste a second. Super manly."

Their palms connected in a loud slap. "Thanks?"

Mina reached over to fix Denki's hair- disheveled by the forceful swing- with all the affection of a mother bird. "You trying to rock the Mina look or the Shinsou one?" She turned to the tallest boy, "Come to think of it, we have similar hairstyles, yeah? What product do you use to get yours so up and fluffy?"

Shinsou seemed perplexed, "I...don't?"

Mina sighed and looked skyward groaning, "I hate the men at this school."

The group dissolved into chatting amicably, none of them mentioning yesterday's attack but showing Shinsou their trust in the easy-going way they accepted him again.

Ojirou walked up to the group, arms crossed, and looked Hitoshi in the eye with a grin on his face. "So, did you pick Kirishima to hurt because you pretend to be his friend?"

The room went silent.

"What did you say?"

"Watch your fucking mouth, shithead." Bakugou spat at the tailed boy.

Said boy shrugged. "I said, did you think it would make you look less suspicious to hurt Kirishima then to choose someone outside your little squad?"

Shinsou was well aware Ojirou still had some resentment from what he did at the sports festival. Normally he wouldn't blame him but this was going too far. Hitoshi stepped forward and grabbed the boy by his shirt.

"Listen, you rejected Muppet, I would never hurt Kirishima or anyone else in 1-A."

"Next time why not just stab Kaminari? No way they'd think you're the culprit after that."

Shinsou's capture cloth wound its way around Ojirou's neck in a flash. The binds tightened till the other boy could barely breathe. Nonetheless, he still had a smile on his red face.

"Yeah, now you really look innocent. 'Would never hurt anyone in 1-A,' huh?"

Hitoshi pulled back and took his binding cloth with him, leaving Ojirou to fall to his knees gasping. He noticed the class was silent and had been watching the whole scene.

Fuck.

Aizawa came into the room and quickly deduced what had happened. Shinsou was ashamed to have hurt another student but he still thought the tailed boy deserved it. He just hoped his dad wasn't too disappointed in him.

"Hagakure, can you escort Ojirou to Recovery Girl? The rest of you, take your seats. I will talk with all involved parties after class."

When Shinsou finally looked into his father's eyes he saw both concern and disapproval. Which was hurting him more than most things could.

He started it. You have to believe me, Dad…

After homeroom Aizawa pulled Shinsou aside to talk. Hitoshi felt his chest clench at the prospect of hearing his dad was disappointed. He looked up at his father and began to explain himself.

"He tried to say I'd hurt Denki so people wouldn't think I'm the attacker. I couldn't take that. I know it's unbecoming of a hero, but I'd do it again."

Aizawa sighed, "I understand you were protecting yourself and your loved ones, but you should have waited for me or one of the other teachers. We could have officially put him in his place without you getting in trouble. It's not great to have an attack on your record like this while under suspicion-"

Shinsou winced but walked closer to his father, seeking comfort. Aizawa grabbed his shoulders and held him at a small distance.

"-even if the other party instigated it. Principal Nezu will likely be willing to overlook this incident, but I'm hesitant to do the same."

"Wouldn't you have reacted the same way if someone said that about Hizashi?"

Aizawa paused in thought, "Probably, but I'd have waited until I was alone with them before doing anything."

Hitoshi snorted and leaned his head against his father's chest. Just being close like this was healing enough. He knew he should have been more careful but he's only a teenager. His brain hasn't even fully developed yet! Aren't you supposed to get willpower and self-control later?

"I'll be careful. I'll do better next time dad. I promise."

His dad hugged him close and ruffled his poof of hair. "I'm holding you to that."

Ojirou had made a point of not even looking in Shinsou's direction while the class started training for practicals. Everyone was out in the field, Ground Beta, which Kaminari had been vocal about appreciating since this is where he and Mic had been having all of their practice. Bakugou was still a little bitter that he didn't have private lessons with a teacher, but he had given the rare compliment that Denki had gotten better with his quirk so it couldn't be all that bad. Kaminari had been sparkling with joy for the whole day after that one.

As the class took to the field they were split into two groups based on where they were standing. Which meant, luckily, that Shinsou and Ojirou didn't have to be on the same team. No one had broached the subject with either of the boys since the argument that morning, though Midoriya had tried to offer some awkwardly kind words to Hitoshi while waiting for lunch. The squad had tried to keep the purple-haired boy close, and shot the necessary dirty looks if anyone looked at him funny.

Aizawa and Mic stood beside each other to delegate the afternoon's practice. One group was to play the attacking villains, and the other was to play the defending heroes. Throughout the fake city, they had placed mannequins that stood in for innocent bystanders- points were awarded to the villain team if these were wounded, captured, or abandoned. Villains also got points for hurting or capturing heroes, and forcing a standoff for beyond thirty minutes. Points went to the hero team if 80% of the fake civilians were rescued and brought to safety, and at least 5 villains captured. This had to be completed within the thirty minutes given before a 'bomb' went off.

"Doesn't this give an extremely unfair advantage to the villains, Aizawa-sensei?" Iida shouted.

"Do you think that real villains won't often have the advantage? If you can't work with uneven odds then you shouldn't be in my class." Aizawa's penchant for vaguely threatening expulsion hadn't died down a bit since first year. Shinsou wouldn't lie- he freaking loved it when his dad did that.

This shut Iida up appropriately and he then turned to his team of ten to strategize for the oncoming battle.

Shinsou had been standing with the Bakusquad so all of them were on the same team: Team Villain. Which he wasn't too happy about because the last thing he wanted to be associated with right now was a villain. Kaminari must have noticed his because he slipped his hand into Shinsou's and gave it a tight squeeze.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok. Just a bit pissed off still," he squeezed the blonde's hand back. Thankful for the comfort. Denki always seemed to know when he needed it the most. It was all these little things that made Kaminari so precious to him.

"Well now we can totally kick his ass and it's sanctioned by Dadzawa too! You think he did it on purpose? I totally think he did."

Hitoshi could easily see his dad giving him a chance to beat up Ojirou for this morning. He also knew he probably shouldn't or he really would look like the bad guy. That doesn't mean the sentiment wasn't appreciated all the same. He loved his dads so much.

"If you don't fuck that shitstain up, I will."

Even Bakugou was in full protective mode. Thank goodness he had the squad during all this mess.

"Okay, that's all the time you kids are getting to come up with a plan. Both groups have five minutes to go to opposite sides of the field. I'm not telling you brats where any of the 'civilians' are, because we never know until we get to the scene, so keep an eye out. Ready?"

Aizawa looked to Present Mic and an unspoken request was made.

The blonde man threw his head back dramatically and shouted, "GO! PLUS ULTRA!"

Fuck, my dad is loud.

The two groups quickly flew from each other and the battle began.

Shinsou had been directed by Momo, the unofficially elected leader of Team Villain, to group up with Todoroki, Tsuyu, and Sero. They were a strange quartet but they'd make it work.

They'd been given the indoor sectors to hunt in, and were instructed to decimate any 'civilians' or to capture any heroes that they came across. Sero was an obvious choice for a capture team given his quirk, Tsuyu would be tongue flinging people towards him, if not tying them up first herself, and Todoroki was in charge of trapping them with the elements he used. Shinsou felt a little left out. Those three alone would be a great team, but he felt worried he's slow their progress. Sero had immediately shot that worry down by saying, "Dude. We both have tape. You can bind the shit out of anybody. Now get your gay ass over here and be evil with us."

Sero truly had a way with words.

They'd brought down around five civilians, netting them an equal amount of points, and succeeded in capturing Shoji who'd been separated from his group and was easily tied up- all six of his arms- in a quick tangle.

Todoroki lit the nearby 'civilian' on fire before checking the time. "We have ten minutes left. I can't imagine our team will lose, but I'm unsure how the rest of our group is doing."

The four watched the fire burn itself out before bringing Shoji outside to get picked up by a team member later.

Shinsou heard a crack echo through the space between buildings and a light flash. He turned to Tsuyu to suggest they join up but found Sero was already swinging himself to the nearest window ledge. He flexed his binding cloth up to wrap around the fire escape and pulled himself up. Upon entering the dark room, Shinsou flew to assist.

Kaminari and Mina were backed up into a corner. Aoyama was tied up to their right, and Hagakure, who was originally assigned to their team, was nowhere to be seen- and not in the usual way, either.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Sero shouted as he threw tape around the attacking trio of Tokoyami, Sato, and Ojirou.

Of course, it just had to be him.

Dark Shadow spiraled from Tokoyami and tore the tape to shreds, a smug grin on its face. Shinsou actually found the creature kind of cute, especially when it begged for head rubs, but fuck if it wasn't terrifying in action.

Shinsou ducked around Dark Shadow and went for Sato instead. He knew the boy was powered up so a strength-based approach wasn't going to work in his favor. There was only one thing he could count on.

"Heads up, Sato! What the hell are you doing?" Ojirou shouted.

Only it wasn't actually Ojirou who said it.

"I'm trying m-" and Shinsou watched with satisfaction as Sato fell still and came under his control.

"Run outside and tell Aizawa you give up." Hitoshi spoke loud enough for the others to hear and he spotted a proud series of looks from his team members. Well, mostly Kaminari and Mina but their opinions were worth more than most others.

Sato bolted out of the room before his teammates could pull him out of his spell.

One down.

Todoroki had managed to freeze Dark Shadow, and Tokoyami had fallen backwards from the weight of it. Sero wasted no time in wrapping him up securely with enough tape to make the bird boy look prepared for Halloween. Tsuyu literally sat down on him to hold him in place.

The only enemy remaining now was Ojirou. Shinsou was afraid if he went after the tailed boy that he'd bring upon the suspicion Aizawa had warned him about earlier, but he also wasn't about to abandon his friends to deal with him. Luckily, he didn't have to.

Mina threw her acid forward so Denki could use the distraction to get behind Ojirou. Putting his palms together and gathering as much energy as he could, lighting up the dark room, Kaminari rushed forward, "This is for messing with my boyfriend, you fuck!" and blasted Ojirou hard enough to hit the wall.

Shinsou smiled. Mina and Kaminari high-fived, which they both broke quickly as his hands were still sparking and Mina got zapped hard enough to merit a noise. Hitoshi walked up to the blonde, careful to grab his shoulders and not his hands, to turn him around and kiss him squarely on the lips. He could feel Denki's smile against his own. They parted to take care of the clean up but the silent promise to continue later that day had definitely been made.

Afterwards, Shinsou went to untie a winded Aoyama who slurred a, "merci" while getting to his feet. He was kind of embarrassed about kissing Denki in front of everyone, even though he certainly didn't regret it after seeing his boyfriend be such a badass, so he kept himself to the side and watched everyone put themselves back together.

Ojirou groaned from against the wall, and Tokoyami lay on the ground awake, newly unfrozen, but tied up. The victorious team heard the alarm sound for the end of their thirty minute exercise. Even if they hadn't won the whole thing they sure felt like winners.

Everyone in the room started to chat with each other loudly, the exception being Ojirou, and fist-bumps were had- though Todoroki didn't participate. He merely watched this happen with the analyzing stare of someone reading National Geographic.

Then Dark Shadow shrieked from the floor and Tokoyami tore out of his bindings, knocking Tsuyu to the ground. No one thought anything of it until Mina spotted the blank look in his eyes. She tried to call attention to the others but the room was just too loud.

With a cry Tokoyami charged towards the wall and grabbed Ojirou with Dark Shadow's claws, spinning the boy and releasing him through the glass window with full force. The shattered pieces flew everywhere and the group heard a scream before a loud thump. Shinsou rushed to the broken window and found Ojirou on the ground, four floors beneath them, with a viciously broken leg and covered in cuts from the glass.

Many of the other students had gathered at the first scream and looked up to the window the tailed boy had been thrown out of. Shinsou saw all eyes fall on him, just as they had this morning when he and Ojirou had argued.

Oh, fuck. Not again. Please, not again.

Aizawa and Present Mic ran to check on the fallen boy. He could see their concern from four floors up, and watched his dads turn to look at him standing there, framed by broken glass.

Present Mic used his quirk to announce that everyone should return to the entrance and wait for the teachers. Aizawa picked a groaning Ojirou up and quickly carried him off, most likely to see Recovery Girl.

Shinsou turned around to go downstairs with everyone else and met a series of frightened eyes. Tokoyami was holding his head, Dark Shadow preening his feathers in a comforting manner, and mumbling that he hadn't meant to do that. That he had had no control over himself. The same familiar story that Uraraka had told yesterday. It couldn't be a coincidence.

"Are you alright?" Shinsou walked towards the bird boy and extended a hand to help him up. Tokoyami pulled himself back with a look of fear.

Hitoshi felt his heart stop.

When he peered up at the others nobody seemed any less perturbed than they had before. Even Denki looked upset.

Shinsou couldn't handle it. This feeling. This familiar feeling of being watched by frightened stares and avoided. This feeling that came with noticing Tokoyami had been afraid to answer his question, much less allow him near. The feeling he thought he'd never have in the future.

The purple haired boy clenched his teeth and left by the same fire escape they'd climbed up to get in.

Nobody went to stop him, and nobody chased after him either. Once again, he was alone.

Kaminari was afraid. He knew Shinsou didn't do it. Yeah, he didn't have any evidence, and things looked really bad, but it just didn't make sense.

He wouldn't. He couldn't.

The blonde looked around the gathered group of students as Present Mic did a headcount. Shinsou stood by himself, separated from the rest by at least five feet. Nobody approached him. All Denki wanted to do was go to his side, hold his hand, give him a hug...anything. But his feet were frozen. He couldn't silence the part of his mind that told him there was danger. His heart wouldn't stop thundering against his chest.

Not to mention, what would others think if he skipped over to his boyfriend after all that happened, especially since he'd beaten the crap out of Ojirou only moments before he was thrown from the window?

Present Mic finished checking the students over and making sure everyone was accounted for. He told them to hit the locker room and to go to their dorms immediately afterwards. The blonde man spared Shinsou a worried look but clearly wouldn't say anything in front of the group.

Kirishima, Mina, Sero, and an even more than usually agitated Bakugou stood at Denki's side. He wished they'd go and comfort Shinsou instead but he knew they could see the way he was shaking and the distress in his eyes. Squad came first, and right now Shinsou wasn't being treated like squad. The tall boy had already started quickly walking back towards the school. Alone.

Denki felt sick to his stomach.

The group was officially dismissed and Kaminari left his friends to get to the locker room. Maybe he could catch Shinsou alone.

It hadn't taken him long, and soon Denki was nervously shifting from side to side as he waited by Shinsou's locker for him to return.

The aforementioned boy entered the room with an icy scowl on his face.

"What?" Denki liked to think that Hitoshi probably didn't mean to be short with him but he couldn't contain his anger after such a day. Right?

Shinsou opened his locker and took out the bag he'd stashed there before class.

"I just wanted to see you. What happened was really fucked up." The blonde's voice was unusually quiet and he couldn't get his eyes to meet Shinsou's.

Silence.

"You think I did it too."

No! Of course not. You would never use your powers that way. Kaminari could think of a million things to say but found himself unable to speak. He felt that he was shaking again.

When he finally looked up the hurt was clear in those purple eyes, "why doesn't anyone ever believe in me? I thought at least you of all people would." Shinsou slammed his locker shut and quickly left the room. His gym bag sat forgotten on the bench beside the blonde. Kaminari picked it up and cradled the bundle against his chest.

His first instinct was to run after the other, but as much as he hated it he felt like Shinsou needed some time to cool down. Still clutching the bag, Kaminari left the locker rooms to go back to Heights Alliance. Denki felt like he existed outside of his body during the entire walk home. He was an exposed wound. If he felt like this he couldn't imagine how Hitoshi must be feeling right now. He did his best to keep from tearing up.

When he got to his room he set the bag down and opened it. There was a used pair of gym clothes, the pencil case decorated with cartoon cats, and a plain black t-shirt that Kaminari had seen the tall boy wear before. He took the last item out and hugged it. He'd much rather be hugging the boy himself but he'd take what comfort he could. Shinsou wouldn't know he'd done this anyway. He pressed it against his face for a kiss.

Warm . Safe. Kaminari didn't know how to describe the smell of the t-shirt but he knew how it made him feel. When he thought about how distraught Shinsou had looked when he took off it made his heart hurt.

He squeezed the shirt against him and whispered, "I believe in you, Hitoshi," into the fabric before he closed his eyes and cried.

"Do you think I did it, too?"

Aizawa and Mic turned to Recovery Girl's doorway to see Shinsou standing there with red eyes and a broken-hearted expression.

His homeroom teacher didn't take a second before answering, "It's obvious you didn't do it," and then leveled a concerned and stern gaze, "is someone saying you did?"

"No one is talking to me. They give me these looks . It's like I'm back in middle school all over again." Shinsou felt bitter but he also felt betrayed. Hadn't he worked so hard to make friends here? Was this always going to be what happened to him? "Even Denki looked at me like I would hurt him."

I thought I finally made it. They aren't going to laugh with me anymore. No more squad. No nothing.

Aizawa opened his arms and Shinsou ran into them for a hug. The blonde man joined them shortly and the three stood in a familial embrace.

Love. I still have their _love._ That's what matters.

Mic looked strange without a smile on his face. He turned to him, face surprisingly mature, and said, "we'll figure this out, Hitoshi. We won't let you take the fall for this."

Shinsou stepped back out of the hug and felt his heartbeat settle down. He had to admit it felt amazing to know people still believed in him. He wasn't a villain with them, and he didn't have to defend himself from the two people who loved him more than his biological family ever could.

Aizawa looked at Hizashi fondly, clearly approving of his words for Shinsou, before ruffling the already messy purple hair in front of him. "Besides, we both know that the tesla coil you call a boyfriend believes in you. Maybe he was just scared, you know how he panics. He loves you too much to stay away." Shinsou laughed and wiped at his face with his sleeve. Aizawa opened his arms again, "Now get over here for another hug or I'm sending you back to Gen Ed."


	17. Chapter 17

Denki ran down the dorm hallway on Shinsou's floor and hoped he'd find him inside. He'd meant to bring the other boy's gym bag and try to use that as an olive branch but the second he woke up he threw on clothes and dashed upstairs. He slowed down and finally stopped when he got to the other boy's door and tried to figure out a game plan.

 _Okay, I'll bow and say I'm sorry. Uh, that I know you aren't a villain! Yeah. No, wait. Straight up shouldn't mention villains. Probably. Um, then I can try and give him a hug unless he hates me?_

Denki didn't think he'd ever actually be ready for this confrontation, so he just surprised himself by knocking loudly on the door.

…

No answer.

 _Does he know it's me and just doesn't want to talk? Would he not open up for anyone? Could I pretend to be Aizawa-sensei and lie my way in? No, our voices are super different._

He knocked again.

…

Still nothing.

The blonde refused to be defeated. He had a mission to accomplish and a boyfriend to make up with, and if that meant sitting in front of his door till he has to come out then so be it.

Kaminari sat down and crossed his legs. He leaned against the door with his back so that he'd immediately feel it if it were to open.

It was twenty minutes of fiddling with his phone in front of the door before he heard any noises. Only it wasn't sound from inside the room, but the _ding_ of the elevator down the hall. Denki perked up.

There, in all his exhausted glory, was a very disheartened boy with messy purple hair and a somber expression. Which was serious because even when Shinsou _was_ sad he didn't actually _look_ it.

Kaminari tripped over his own legs while trying to stand up as fast as he could, and started to run to the other boy.

"Toshi!"

Shinsou looked legitimately surprised, and then immediately went blank. The same look he gave to everyone he wasn't close to. It hurt to see. He stopped in his tracks the second Denki caught up to him. There was no getting past the blonde so he'd have to speak with him if he wanted to get to his room.

 _Okay, say 'I'm sorry' and 'I know you're not a villain.' Don't screw this up._

"I'm a villain!"

 _Fuck._

"What?" Hitoshi looked perplexed.

"I mean, I'm a villain...for not telling you that I totally believe in you and that I messed up and please don't hate me forever!"

 _Nice save._

"Let me get to my room. Save your apologies, I don't want to hear them."

"But, I wan-"

Kaminari felt his mind go blank and suddenly the world was fuzzy. When he came back to himself he was alone in the hallway and the sound of a slamming door echoed behind him.

He never thought Shinsou would use his quirk on him like that. He must have really ruined everything after all. He turned around to look at the closed door and considered his options. He could go back to sitting outside of it and apologize until Hitoshi forgave him out of sheer annoyance, but the boy could end up using his quirk again and then all that waiting would be for nothing. _Scratch that._ Denki could give him his space like he wanted and apologize later, but it didn't feel meaningful enough. How was he supposed to get his point across in the middle of class or at the lunch table?

The electric boy sighed, went to the elevator, and took it down to his floor. He walked to his door, with his shoulders slumped, and closed it behind him with a kick.

 _Shinsou might even just not go to class today. Dadzawa would totally let him get away with it…_

If that was the case then Denki would skip it too. His grades didn't matter if the boy he loved was heartbroken.

Loved?

 _Oh, balls._

This wasn't quite the way Kaminari wanted it to hit him, but he couldn't argue with the facts. It was love. He might have felt that way for a while but it was too late now. He'd stuck his foot in his mouth and isolated the person who meant the most to him.

What would a real hero do? How would they fix this mess and show Hitoshi how special he was? How _good_ he was?

Denki stared at his desk and saw the mysterious letter was still sitting on it. Untouched out of fear that it would somehow bring the sender back if he re-read it.

 _A letter..._

He went to his school bag and grabbed his notebook. He tore out a page and wrinkled his nose at the frilled edges from where he'd pulled it. He plucked them off as evenly as he could.

He grabbed a pen from the bag and sat down at his desk to write.

 _It has to be super inspiring and romantic and show him that I love him and trust him more than anything_.

A very tall order, now that Denki thought about it. He had a hell of a vocabulary but at the end of the day, he wasn't the best at putting all of those words together. He stared at the page, trying to will it to write itself, and racked his brain for the perfect thing to say. He knew he needed to explain himself. Shinsou wouldn't accept an "I'm sorry," unless he knew why Kaminari had frozen at that moment. He put pen to paper and wrote from the heart.

Afterward, he addressed it and signed it accordingly- he even drew a little heart next to his name and another one up by Hitoshi's. Kaminari realized he didn't have an envelope to put it in, and he sure wasn't about to re-use the creepy one. Then he remembered the ribbon Mina gave him to tie his hair up last week and rolled the paper up carefully before securing it with an uneven bow. It was light blue- which is to say it wasn't purple- but it'd have to do.

Denki evaluated his handiwork and deemed it good enough to deliver to the boy upstairs. When he reached the door he realized he'd have to play a game of ding-dong-ditch if Shinsou was to know the letter was there. He placed it neatly on the handle and knocked loudly before running for the stairs. Kaminari peeked around the stairway door to see Hitoshi open the door a crack, see the letter fall to the ground, look at it with suspicion, and then finally bring it inside.

 _Mission accomplished._

Shinsou stared down at the rolled up paper in his hands and wondered if the mysterious threat writer had decided to go for a cuter look. The ribbon seemed familiar but he couldn't place why. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anything right now except sleep. Last night was the worst he's slept in a long time, even though he got to lay between Hizashi and Aizawa under their small army of cats. This last week had been the worst thing to happen to him in a very long time. Maybe since losing to Midoriya at the Sports Festival. He'd been incredibly crushed by that loss, and no amount of family cuddling had gotten him out of his low mood for at least a week.

He sat down on his bed and pulled the ribbon off the paper. Better to get it over with now than to stand there guessing. Shinsou immediately recognized Kaminari's surprisingly neat handwriting.

 _My super dearest Hitoshi,_

 _I totally get it if you never want to see me again, but at least let me tell you why I was stuck when you needed me. It's not an excuse for my behavior, I know that. I wouldn't insult you with empty words if I didn't really mean them. I think I'd be better at this if we spoke. Would you be okay meeting me after class? We could meet on the roof- neutral territory? Or we could sit in your room or mine? You can text me your answer if you don't want to see me soon. I'll try really hard not to take too much time out of your evening, but this is really important. So important that I have to say it in person. I already can't forgive myself for making you sad, and I'm glad you probably spent the night with your dads because they're way better at comforting you than I seem to be, but I really wanna tell you everything. If you still hate me afterward I'll accept that and leave you alone. I know I'm an idiot but please say you'll meet with me first?_

 _I miss you so so so much,_

 _(Hopefully still) Your Denki._

Hitoshi only noticed his eyes were wet when he saw a tear land next to the heart Denki drew beside his name. He used his sleeve to rub his face dry and thought about what he'd read. He believed that his boyfriend was sorry. He'd looked downright devastated before Shinsou used his quirk to make him get out of his way- something he still felt a little guilty about. The letter was so sincere, and so unforgivingly _Denki_ in its language. It was comforting to be able to hold proof of the blonde's trust in him.

If asked about it later, Shinsou would say that the letter did _not_ make him smile or give him happiness. He'd say that it was fine and probably try and Bakugou his way out of the situation with uncouth non-answers. _Uncouth. The most polite way to describe Bakugou when he's being a little shit._ He really does miss the squad, but not half as much as he misses Denki by himself.

Shinsou knew that a part of him had already forgiven his boyfriend, but that didn't make his feelings any less hurt. Then again, he had stormed off before letting Denki fully respond so he took a _tiny_ bit of fault for it. Just a little though.

He debated how he'd answer. Would meeting in a neutral place be better? Does he have access to the roof? A part of Hitoshi thought it was only fair that Kaminari came to _him_ to apologize rather than having to go to the blonde's room to hear him out. He pulled out his phone and debated the options of how to say it.

 _Yes, you're an idiot but you're my idiot please come to see me?_

 _I've been thinking about your hair's lightning bolt streak and I really miss you?_

 _Mic called you a Tesla Coil and that was funny. PS Come hug me?_

None of these seemed like the right choice. Better to be direct.

 **You:** 8 pm. My room.

 **Denki:** TY! ill be there! 3

Shinsou could practically hear Kaminari's voice whenever he texted. Though his entire group of friends were the same. Especially Bakugou. He could type with perfect grammar and still feel like the living embodiment of the caps lock button.

He stopped himself from sending a "3" back by throwing his phone onto his bed. Dadzawa had already given him the ok to stay in his room and decompress, but now he sort of wished he'd agreed to go to class. He couldn't stand the suspense and his mind was racing with all the possible ways tonight could happen.

Hitoshi decided he'd do his homework...after reading the letter once or twice more.

At 7:42 pm the two boys stared each other down.

"Hey."

"You're early."

Kaminari stood in the doorway, afraid to outright ask to come in but hoping Shinsou didn't expect him to do all of this in the hallway.

"Can I, uh...talk to you?"

Shinsou stepped aside and let the other boy in. The big door to the room's patio was open and he might have appreciated the romantic nature of it if he wasn't 58% sure he was going to be dumped tonight. He'd even worn a nice shirt for the occasion; Denki didn't want to look like a slob when he got his heart broken.

The blonde noticed a cup of dark liquid- the odds of it being coffee were good- sitting on the floor next to a marked up copy of their English textbook. Shinsou must have been studying. Kaminari admired his dedication. After all, if _he_ had the day off he'd milk it for every asinine distraction from school that he could. The electric user turned to meet his boyfriend's blank expression.

"So, you studied all day, huh?"

"Can you get to the point, Kaminari?"

" _Ouch_...back to last names?"

Hitoshi winced a bit at the pain in the blonde's voice.

"That's cool. Can I sit on the balcony with you? I'll try and be fast but it's not exactly a sentence. I gotta say it right, you know?"

Shinsou shrugged and walked past him to sit down beside his previously abandoned cup on coffee. He picked his textbook up and set it aside leaving the space next to him empty.

Kaminari took that as good a sign as any that he could follow and pressed himself as close as he could to the purple-haired boy's side without actually touching him. He took a deep breath and started.

"I'm totally about to monologue, but its important okay? Will you listen?"

Hitoshi sipped at his coffee. "If it's about how you've lost faith in me then I don't want to hear it."

"Dude, would I ever actually say that? Shut up. This is a big deal."

"Alright, say it then."

It hurt to see Shinsou using the same dead expression he wore with everyone outside the squad. Denki felt like he had taken four steps forward and twenty steps back just by hesitating when Hitoshi needed him most.

"I know I fucked up. I had so much to say at once but I was super scared and just stood there with my mouth open like an idiot. I should have supported you before anything else but I kept getting scared that it would make my biggest fears come true."

"That I was the villain?"

"No, dummy. I know you're not." Kaminari reached out hesitantly before placing his hand over the one Shinsou had draped on his own leg. After he wasn't immediately brushed off he squeezed the hand held in his and continued, "I wasn't scared of you. I'm scared of your dads, yeah, but I'll never be scared of you."

Hitoshi squeezed his hand back, it was barely any pressure but it meant the world to Kaminari to feel it.

"What would you have to be scared about? Nobody thought you did it."

"I know...I was afraid that if I sided with you everybody really _would_ leave me."

Shinsou turned his head to look at Denki, unimpressed and confused, "Why would anyone ever leave you?"

The blonde sat quietly on the balcony looking up at the stars. He had managed to wiggle up right next to Shinsou's properly and then nestled his face against his shoulder.

 _The stars are wonderful but the boy next to me is even brighter._

Kaminari kept his gaze averted while he spoke. Slightly muffled from talking into Shinsou's shoulder, but still audible enough for both parties.

"I just...I've always had this constant fear that one day everyone really will abandon me. That they don't need the funny stupid one anymore, and that once we graduate they won't even notice I'm not around. I was never as smart, and my quirk is supposed to be so powerful but I can't even use it correctly without ending up fried. It makes me think that this whole time the people I love and care for don't actually care and love me back. Why should they? I know it's stupid, but I'm still waiting for the day it happens. I can't seem to convince myself that it won't."

The two sat in quiet for a moment processing the words said.

Kaminari steeled himself, "On top of that, I was really selfish. I saw Kirishima get hurt and all I could think was, 'that could have been me who hurt him.' I didn't even think that you did it. I was just focused on how bad I am with my quirk. Electricity is dangerous enough that I wasn't allowed to play with other kids when I was younger. My own sisters were kept away until I started being able to manage it. That's why I'm so touchy and friendly with everyone. I feel like if I don't get all the love now then I'll have nothing when they go." Kaminari sniffled quietly while Shinsou put an arm around him.

"Denki...We get hurt all the time in training. Heroes know the dangers but we're here to help regardless. No one would blame you for it. They know you wouldn't do it on purpose-"

"But I could kill someone! Not just hurting them for a while. Electricity runs through the body in less than a second and singes everything in its wake, and if it goes through the heart? Gone. Did you know it only takes _one_ amp to shock hard enough to stop a heart? One..." Kaminari considered he was probably squeezing the other boy's hand too hard but he was afraid he'd leave if he didn't. "If you're outgoing and loud everyone assumes you have friends already. I stuck with that story and stayed alone for most of my school years. The only fear worse than them abandoning me is the fear that one day I'll really hurt someone with my quirk. It's gotten a lot more under control over the years, but my grandmother would always tell me that if I hurt them no one would want to play with me- I think she said it to get me motivated to control my quirk but all it really did was make me scared. What if I _do_ find people who love me and then one day there are too many volts and suddenly everyone is ash in the wind, you know?

"Heh, sorry this has been really depressing. I promise I'm not making this all about me. I have a point here even though it doesn't seem like it."

Shinsou stayed silent but ran his fingers through Denki's hair as the blonde continued.

"What I'm trying to say is: I got scared of losing people by staying with you, but it only took me a little to see how stupid that was. I'd rather have you than all of them, and I know you understand what it's like to have a dangerous quirk. You're brave enough to be honest about it and use it carefully. I shove people's phone chargers into my mouth even though I could short their phones in a second, and possibly them too if they are close enough and I misjudge the wattage. You probably have these fears about hurting others too but you get up every day and work hard. You don't deserve to be looked at as anything less than a hero. I believe you didn't do it. No, I _know_ that you didn't do it. I knew it then in the locker room too but I wasn't brave enough to say it."

Kaminari could hear the sigh of relief and feel the tenseness in the other boy's shoulders start to disappear. He leaned over and kissed the taller boy's cheek.

Shinsou turned to him and placed a soft kiss against his mouth in return, "Thank you. It means so much to hear you say that. Other people painting me as the bad guy is fine- I'm used to it, but I couldn't lose you."

Denki snorted.

"You definitely haven't. You might regret it one day but I am here to stay, babe. Hush, I'm not done though."

Hitoshi kept himself close to the other boy as he let him talk.

"It's because of those things, and a ton of others that I couldn't possibly finish listing, that I know I love you. Like, _love you_ love you."

The shock on Shinsou's face was almost as brilliant as the smile that came after it. He pulled Kaminari closer and spoke quietly. "Those worries: being forgotten, being labeled then cast aside, unrecognized for the things you're good at, and trying your best anyway… yes, I do understand those feelings well. Our fears are similar, which is why I can promise you that I know how painful it is to feel that way and how lonely it makes a person. You can be surrounded by others and still be perfectly alone. Left out. It starts to seem like everyone else has somebody who needs and loves them.

"Since I was a child I was called a 'villain-in-training', ignored by previous friends and unspoken to for years. My teacher made me write my answers down instead of just letting me say them. My parents did the same. Its people like that who show you what good people and family shouldn't be.

"Your quirk and your lot in life has made you the really lovable person you are today. Do I wish it had been easier on you? Of course, but then you wouldn't be _my_ Kaminari and he's the one _I'm in love with_. Does 1-A need an ass kicking for making you feel stupid just because you procrastinate and put your efforts into what you like and not necessarily math? Yeah, they do deserve one, but I know they also love you and believe in your ability to be a great hero someday- especially since we _know_ you're such a great person.

"We love you, Denki. Hopefully, I've been able to articulate that to you because you deserve to know it."

Shinsou turned to look at Kaminari's face and found tears streaming from his eyes that he's been wiping away with his sleeve.

"But, our class better not love you the way _I love you_ or I'm going to have to start a lot of trouble."

Kaminari hiccupped a laugh and smiled at hearing that before he buried his face into the crook of Shinsou's neck. He threw his arms around the taller boy and planned on never letting go.

 _How the hell did I get so lucky?_

"Now that we've established we're both being stupid can we cuddle and put this shitty day behind us?"

Denki's laugh was muffled by Shinsou's skin, and the two realized just how much they'd missed each other. Kaminari stood first and helped pull his boyfriend up to his feet. The coffee sat abandoned as the two changed into pairs of Shinsou's sleep clothes- Denki had to roll up the sleeves and the pant legs, to the sound of smug appreciation.

"Yeah, let's go to bed. Tomorrow we have a squad meeting to hold. We're gonna crack this case wide open."

"Together?"

"Together."

Shinsou grabbed Denki's hand and held him still.

"Hold on, you've got something on your face"

"Really?"

"Yeah, this," he said before leaning down and softly placing a kiss on Denki's mouth. Shinsou would have to thank Aizawa for that trick later.


	18. Chapter 18

**You:** i hereby call a squad meeting *gavel noise*

 **You:** i kno he wont like it but can we do it in bakugos room?

 **Angry Mom:** Why the fuck does it have to be in my room, and why the fuck are you texting me so early?

 **You:** cuz u go jogging at like ass oclock in the morning so i knew u would answer me

 **Angry Mom:** Whatever, but we're doing it in Shitty Hair's room.

 **My Pink Babe:** you're doing it in Kiri's room? well i'd hate to stop you two from having some alone time. let us know when you two are done and change your sheets. **  
My Pink Babe:** (^_~)

 **Angry Mom:** I will punch you so hard your grandmother will spit out her fucking dentures you pink bitch.

 **My Pink Babe:** (^_~)

 **My Pink Babe:** (^_~)

 **Red and Hard:** please stop making him angry

 **Red and Hard:** you aren't within explosion distance right now and hes super sweaty.

 **Tall But Sticky:** I'm not even going to comment on how bad it sounds that you're so close to him and 'super sweaty'.

 **You:** lol gaaaay

 **Angry Mom:** Like you can fucking talk, you fruity pillow-biter.

 **You:** wut does that mean?

 **Angry Mom:** Ask your top.

 **You:** omg you didnt

 **My Pink Babe:** #WentThere

 **Red and Hard:** Ok, bakugo and I are gonna take a shower and then we can all meet up at mine. 20 minutes?

 **Red and Hard:** YES I KNOW HOW BAD THAT SOUNDS

 **Tall But Sticky:** Honestly it would be weirder if you two weren't fucking, but sure Jan.

 **You:** 2 true. gonna bring shin-bae

 **You:** see ya in 20!

"You seriously have me in your phone as 'Shin-Bae'?"

Kaminari looked to his right to see his boyfriend, whose face was mostly covered by purple bedhead, and put his cell phone down.

"Shit, did I wake you up?" The blonde turned around and threw his arm over the sleepy teen beside him.

"I was already half awake. Do your friends know you've given them horrible names for their contacts or is that just for you?" The tall boy nuzzled the top of Kaminari's head and held him closer under the blanket that Denki had mostly stolen in the night.

"Mina named herself but everything else is my own genius at work."

"Should've guessed."

The air of the room felt cool on his face and it was clear that it would be a struggle to extract himself from the warmth of the boy next to him. Denki gave his boyfriend a quick kiss, conscious of inevitable morning breath, and snuggled further under the blanket.

"We've got 20 minutes to get downstairs," Shinsou grunted.

"Correction. You've got 20 minutes to make me go downstairs. I am living here forever and you'll have to use your son powers to convince Dadzawa to teach classes in your room instead."

Kaminari saw an evil smirk on Shinsou's face before, In retaliation, he yanked the blanket off of them both and held it out of reach. Denki nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Holy shit, it's fucking cold! Do I look like Todoroki's right side to you? Put it baaack."

"Nope. Love means we suffer together, and if I have to freeze my ass off then so do you." Shinsou was just playing dirty now.

"No fair! Using the L-word to guilt me into being an adult? How can you possibly live with yourself?"

Hitoshi sat up and stood from the bed with a stretch, "if this morning is any indication then it's easier to live with me than you."

"That was cold...and I'm already cold! Unnecessary double whammy, dude." Kaminari tried to grab the discarded blanket, with every intention of wrapping himself in it like a burrito, but Shinsou pulled it away just in time. Denki knew his glare was more along the lines of cute than intimidating but Shinsou was polite enough not to mention it.

The taller boy picked up Kaminari's discarded uniform and threw it in his direction before getting his own and starting to dress.

"Dude, it's the weekend! We can be cool now." The blonde quickly ran over to Shinsou's dresser and started to pick out clothes. After selecting a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a lightning bolt- three guesses as to who bought him that- Denki handed them over triumphantly.

Shinsou rolled his eyes but changed without much fanfare. Kaminari gave him a wink, two finger guns, and a smooth, "You must really control brains after all-"

"I do?"

"-Because I can't get you off my mind."

Hitoshi snorted, "That was awful."

"I'll have you know that what I just said was incredibly endearing!" Kaminari huffed.

Shinsou gave a tired smile, "Bet I can out-cheese you."

"My compliment was totally not cheesy but fine. Challenge accepted."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really electro cute ?"

I'm going to marry this man.

"Alright, fuck it, you win."

"Damn right. Now let's get to Kirishima's room before we have to fight the others for space."

When the door opened they saw Eijirou's wet hair hanging around his face in that adorable way nobody could convince him to keep it in. Don't get Denki wrong, his best bud rocked the spiky look but a soft Kiri was a precious Kiri.

"Hey!" the redhead squeezed Kaminari in one arm and Shinsou in the other. With muscles as strong as his they always got a few good back cracks out of it.

Eijirou had a tendency to hug his friends like he hadn't seen them in ten years no matter how long they'd actually been apart.

"Shut the goddamn door, Sparky. Pinky and the Lame aren't here yet."

Before the door had fully closed Denki heard a "boooo," echo down the hallway, and soon Mina and Sero stepped into the room. "That was a shitty one, mamagou."

"Like I give a flying fuck raccoon eyes."

Sero rubbed his chin in thought, "what about a stationary fuck?"

Kiri chimed in, "Yeah, he'd proba- nevermind!"

Sero choked on his own spit while laughing at the boy blushing as red as his hair.

"Ok kids," Mina went straight to the point, "So what's the deal with Shinbro? Do we know whose ass we're kicking?"

Though Denki was 103% sure Shinsou was going to ask about the nickname, he decided to jump in. "We don't know yet, but we're going to find out."

"No duh, Sherlock. Anyone got any bright ideas?"

The room was silent.

"Um," Denki spoke up, "do you think Uraraka and Tokoyami would be open to helping us? They were the ones actually involved. Maybe they both saw or felt the same thing?"

"Not the worst thing you've ever said," Sero shrugged.

Kirishima's eyes went wide, "Wait, that's it! We just need someone who's been brainwashed by Shinsou, before all this, to testify how it felt versus how Ochako and Fumikage felt!" Kirishima continued joyously, "You know who'd be perfect for this?"

Bakugou barked, "Don't even fucking think about saying De-"

"Deku!" Mina, Sero, Denki, and Kiri shouted together.

Despite the ash blonde's palms going off like rage-filled fireworks, the gang continued to scheme. A testament to just how much trust the squad had in Bakugou to not kill them despite many opportunities and a whole lot of good reasons.

"We definitely can't ask Ojirou, but Midoriya would be more familiar with it anyway," Shinsou thought aloud. "You might have to ask instead them of me, I don't know if they'd be comfortable talking to me right now."

Mina cocked her head, "And if they say it feels different then what Deku experienced you think they'd still blame Shinsou?"

"No way, "Denki shook his head, "We'd have irrefutable evidence to the contrary, bro."

Sero smiled, "You're so smart sometimes that I forget you're an idiot."

"Well, gee. Plus Ultra to you too, buddy."

"Ahem!" Denki stuck his tongue out at Sero as Bakugou spoke up, "So the plan is to ask Uraraka, Tokoyami, and the shitty nerd," he grimaced just saying it, "to describe the way it felt when they were under control, and then compare them, right?"

"Yup."

Mina hummed to herself, "Both Tokoyami and Uraraka are here but Deku and Todoroki are visiting Midoriya's mom this weekend. Todoroki kept talking about his plans with no filter- I learned some things I never wanted to learn, and then I Instagrammed about it."

"If Freezer burn and Fuckwit are out of town we can't exactly run our experiment. What else have we got?"

"The teachers," Shinsou started, "Aizawa said none of them believe I did it. Which means they have to have some evidence. I don't think they'd feel that way out of blind faith. We should collect whatever information they have that we don't."

The group nodded and continued to think.

"Reinforcements!" Kirishima turned to Bakugou with a smile on his face, "do you think you can get your mom to yell at the rest of the class?"

"What the hell do you need the old hag for?"

"Bro, she's terrifying in the best way. Mitsuki could solve world hunger just by shouting."

The rest of the Bakusquad nodded. Kaminari still remembers the first time he met Bakugou's parents. He called the blonde woman beautiful, got punched by Katsuki, who was then slapped across the head by Mitsuki, who very quietly, and non-threateningly, was scolded by his father. A man who quickly faded into the background to let the other two fight it out afterward. Denki looked forward to the day he got to see Shinsou interact with the Bakugou clan.

Everyone at this school has such a weird freaking family…

"Wait!" Kaminari pulled on Shinsou's sleeve to grab his attention, "You're forgetting about my family! The Kaminaris are gonna be on the case!"

Hitoshi paled slightly at the suggestion, but he was just going to have to deal with it. Family is there for family, and that's exactly what Shinsou was now.

"Can I come along and meet your hot sister again?" Sero asked.

Shinsou shrugged, "If you want her number you can dig through my trash."

Denki shrieked, "Was that a super sick burn or did Akari actually give you her number?! When did she even do that?!"

"I found it in my shoe."

"She's the scary one with the boobs right?" Kirishima asked. Frankly, that was as polite as one could be when describing the domineering older sister.

Mina squeezed Denki's cheeks, "the twins are sooo cute though! They called me big sis and I nearly died. Let me go with you!"

"Dudes, there's already going to be 7 people in that house if you count me and Toshi, and there is no way I'm fitting the rest of you. That building barely fits our family without any additions."

Denki could tell from Shinsou's facial expression that he was keeping himself from commenting on how needlessly large the Kaminari family was. It was nice of him to keep quiet.

"Next time I'll just have them swing by the dorms-"

"Yeah, because there's a lot more space here ," Sero muttered.

"Everybody shut the fuck up!"

The room went quiet as everyone turned to Bakugou.

"Get your shitty family to do whatever they need, I'll talk to the ancient bitch back home, and Eijirou, Sero, and Mina will talk with the teachers."

Mina widened her eyes before elbowing Bakugou suggestively, "Eijirou, huuuh? No 'shitty hair' today?"

"Fuck off."

The two boys left shortly after the meeting was adjourned and went to complete their tasks. It was raining heavily and they had to crowd under one dingy umbrella that might have been romantic if the static from Kaminari wasn't shocking them every other step.

As Denki led Shinsou back to his home he warned him that he'd texted his mother and given her a heads up about what was happening at school. This was quickly proven by opening the door and seeing Mrs. Kaminari waiting expectantly in the hallway. Once she spied them all hell broke loose.

"My babies! Tell me who started messing with my son-in-law! Somebody is about to have their TV explode and then I'll fry every root off their scalp! Let's hope this idiot likes having a bad hair day for the rest of his LIFE." The air around her crackled with sparks and Shinsou saw the mug she was holding had started to smoke. Denki panicked.

"Ma, calm down. I totally agree, and I'm first in line for ass kicking, but you don't need another heart attack. Remember what the doctor said?"

Shinsou was learning that Mrs. Kaminari's face was an excellent study in the expression of not giving a single fuck.

"Oh, please. Your father is a living defibrillator. I'll be fine."

"Moooooooom! I'm serious."

Hitoshi intervened, "It's ok, Mrs. Kaminari. Denki, our friends, and my dads are going to help figure it out."

She huffed, "It's clearly upset you, and that makes it not ok. Which means I'm helping. Besides, didn't I tell you to call me mom?"

Usually, Denki felt a tiny bit embarrassed every time she started adopting his loved ones, but when it came to his boyfriend it only made him happy to hear it.

Shinsou looked wary as he replied, "Then please don't have a heart attack...mom?"

Mrs. Kaminari was positively beaming as if the deep negativity of seconds ago had never existed. Denki had clearly gotten this skill from her- they could both go from outrage to joy like it was a light switch. She walked to meet them by the door and scooped Kaminari and Shinsou into her arms. Pushing both of their faces into her abundant chest, nearly to the point of choking.

"I'm so lucky to have such a sweet son-in-law! You two remind me of Denki's father and I. Only with more purple."

"Where is dad, anyway?"

"It's raining- your father is wrapped in an insulated blanket and short-circuiting on the couch."

Now that Shinsou thought of it, he did hear a quiet "wheeeey" coming from down the hall. He imagined Midoriya would have a field day documenting the genetically related quirk aspects of the Kaminari family. The black bolt in Denki's hair had kept him busy and mumbling for an hour.

"Do you all make that sound when you uh...short circuit?" Shinsou asked.

"It's practically tradition at this point." Denki shrugged, "I don't think any of us decided on it. I'm the only one who can keep my thumbs up when it happens. Dad just flops down wherever he's at and Mom mumbles with her hair all frizzy. The twins are too weak to overcharge, and Akari is just a whore-"

"Language!"

"When I was a kid, to stop me from doing it on purpose, my grandmother once told me I had a cousin who short-circuited himself and never stopped being stupid. It put me off electricity for a month."

"A month? That's not really a long time."

"When mom found out she shocked grandma hard enough to break her hearing aid."

Mrs. Kaminari's face held no remorse whatsoever, and from the other things Shinsou had heard about that grandmother he was totally okay with her doing that. "Back to the subject at hand, boys. What can I do to help clear this nasty business up? I can wreak havoc during a PTA meeting if you need me to."

Shinsou looked a bit guilty at the woman's passionate response, "It's fine if you don't want to get involved. I understand it looks really bad for me."

Mrs. Kaminari shook her head before petting his hair fondly. "Don't worry, Shinsou. You've got us and that means we've got you. Nobody gets to talk shit about my Denki's boyfriend!"

"Mom, LANGUAGE!"

"Oh, shut up," she laughed, poking her son in the cheek.

"Besides, we have a saying in this family." Mrs. Kaminari told Shinsou proudly, "Where there's a will there's a wheeeeeeeyyyyyy."


	19. Chapter 19

"You never called!" Shinsou turned to see the eldest sister saucily pressed against the door frame, wearing a too tight tank top with breasts that looked like they were doing their best to escape her. Shinsou understood the feeling.

He also understood that the best way to deal with any of the Kaminari siblings was to keep quiet and let Denki handle it.

"Because he's dating me ! I'd guess you were spazzing but you aren't strong enough to short circuit yourself."

 _Low blow. Nice._

Akari huffed and turned her gaze to her nails. She wasn't focused the way the rest of them were.

The entire Kaminari clan was busy plotting, while camped out in their eccentrically decorated living room, sitting around a table like it was the war room of a fort. Well, most of the Kaminaris. The twins took off after having gotten bored and Akari, while technically present, was either whining or was busy playing with her phone- occasionally taking a selfie with that awful duck lips look. She had even snapped a photo of Shinsou who looked a perfect mix of miserable and surprised. Hitoshi had a feeling that Denki would be asking her for a copy of it later.

"Okay, let me summarize. My son gets a creepy letter from a stranger- and don't think I'm not scolding you two for not telling me about that later- warning him about trusting someone. Then later, he's in the gym when that nice red headed boy gets hurt by the floating girl, but Shinsou is either in his room or the infirmary during this time, yes?" Mrs Kaminari asked.

The two boys nodded.

"Okay. So, while my son-in-law is at the nurse he deals with an annoying kid with a copy quirk. I mean really are we pretending he isn't the most obvious suspect?"

Hitoshi's face was blank as he answered, "He was our first guess, but he wasn't around for the second attack, and the M.O. was exactly the same. So it's not a foolproof theory. Yet."

Mrs. Kaminari shrugged and flapped a hand at him, clearly disregarding his opinion, before continuing her recap. "And then you stick together...even while sleeping? I thought I raised you to be a little less easy than that, Denki-"

"Mom!"

Hitoshi blushed. "I swear when I mentioned having, uh...relations with your son, during our last visit, I was joking."

Shinsou notices, while speaking, that Mr. Kaminari appears to be remembering it with a mix of fondness and concern.

Mrs. Kaminari gives an exaggerated ahem, that Hitoshi knows he's heard Denki do countless times, and goes back to speaking. "So you sleep together and then later you have a bitch fight with- oh, don't give me that look, you know that's exactly what it was- the monkey kid who later ends up getting thrown out of a window during a battle, by the bird headed boy's demon thing. Right?"

Akari replied without looking up from her phone, "Gee mom, you have such a way with words."

Mrs. Kaminari leans over and flicks the girl on her cheek in a practiced manner.

 _God, Mic would love it here._

"So, our only real suspect is the copycat-"

Shinsou butted in, "Mrs. Ka-... _Mom_ , that is an insult to cats and I will not stand for it."

The woman turned to her husband with gleaming eyes, "He said mom!" Mr. Kaminari returned the sentiment with a side hug and kept his hand around her waist after it was over.

 _This family is so...loving? Expressive? Affectionate? Dadzawa would lose his mind._

"Well, my money is still on the copy- not -cat." Shinsou nodded at her thankfully as she spoke, "Who's to say he wasn't at the scene the second time and you just missed him?"

Denki hummed, "I thought the same thing, but we were all there and the room wasn't that big. If he was present he'd still have to talk to Tokoyami and get an answer and we'd definitely have seen that."

"We still haven't found out if the quirk used was the same as mine," Shinsou added, "but we're going to test that shortly."

Mrs. Kaminari nods sagely at that and then places a finger on her chin in an exaggerated thinking pose. "Is there anyone who holds a grudge against you?"

Hitoshi looked at her with subtle sheepishness, "Pretty much everyone in General Education? They made it clear they weren't happy about my getting into the hero class."

Denki reached over the table and squeezed the purple-haired boy's hand, giving him a soft look that reminded him he was loved.

Mr. Kaminari brought his own hand up to his face and fell into the exact same chin holding pose that his wife was doing. "If this person wanted the other kids dead they already would be. Which means someone is deliberately only injuring them. This has to be somebody you really upset."

"I know I'm not exactly popular but I think I'd remember if anyone hated me that much."

Akari broke the mood by taking another photo of herself, and this time Denki was the one to flick at her. It seemed like this family had it down to an art form. She stuck her tongue out at her brother and Shinsou could finally see the family resemblance between them as the shorter blonde did it right back.

"Either way," Mr. Kaminari continued, "this person is clearly trying to either frame you or mess with your head. It seems like they've accomplished a bit of both."

The table began to lightly smoke under Mrs. Kaminari's hands. She looked very frustrated and Shinsou was touched that this family was willing to ruin furniture on behalf of his feelings. Both Denki and Akari reached over to grab her hands and pull them off the scorched wood. It was easy to see why the house had little burn marks everywhere.

Mrs. Kaminari smiled at her children, and the tiny sparks from her fingers stopped. It seemed the entire family had that ability to go all soft and lovey eyed. Denki certainly had it mastered. Shinsou would do nearly anything to get that look directed at him. Luckily, he rarely had to go out of his way. Kaminari gave him that loving gaze all on his own.

"Well, I guess we haven't really gotten anywhere. Should we make a list of the General Education students that were the worst to you?" Mrs. Kaminari offered.

"As suspects?" Shinsou asked.

"No," Mr. Kaminari replied, "We're just going to shame them at the next Parent-Teacher Association meeting and we need names." Mrs. Kaminari nodded happily beside him.

 _Alright, maybe Dad would like them after all._

The two boys had a big lunch, Mrs. Kaminari's famous smoothies included, before realizing they should get back to the dorms. Overall, the trip hadn't been for naught. Shinsou had a renewed sense of being cared about and a new perspective on why the culprit might be giving him trouble. All in all, a good day.

Denki and Hitoshi were escorted to the door by their, now essentially mutual, 'mom' with leftovers to bring home.

"-And put a scarf on before you go! Denki, grab two from the closet and wrap them tight. We can't afford to buy any new electronics this year." Mrs. Kaminari chirped.

Shinsou raised an eyebrow in question.

Denki shrugged, "A couple of years ago I had a cold and I short-circuited my laptop while sneezing."

My boyfriend is the cutest quirk-accident-having kid in the world.

Denki opened the nearby closet door and pulled out a long blue knitted scarf and a hideous bright orange one. Which upon closer inspection had a maybe-coffee stain on it and looked unfortunately handmade.

Kaminari held them both up, "Guest gets dibs. I'm assuming you want the blue one?"

Shinsou felt that it was high time to confuse this family as much as they had confused him. "No. I'd like the ugly one."

Kaminari looked as though he'd shocked himself. "Dude, my dad made this monster. You don't have to take one for the team."

"Raiji tried his best! Sadly his best was horrible, but it's the thought that counts!" Mrs. Kaminari added.

 _This fucking family..._

Shinsou was the picture of confusion, "Your father? What kind of person rides motorcycles and knits?"

"Probably Present Mic?" Kaminari answered without pause.

"Touche."

Denki grinned. "You have to admit they'd probably get on really well."

"I adore you but I think it would be best for the planet if that never happened."

Mrs. Kaminari laughed the same chuckle her son had inherited and fixed their scarves carefully around their necks. She hugged them both, a bit too tightly, and dramatically waved goodbye from the door like she'd never see them again. Denki really was the spitting image of her in both action and appearance.

The walk back to Height's Alliance was filled with mindless chatter. It felt like the two of them wanted to enjoy their time without it being all about the mystery villain. Shinsou updated Denki on the most recent battle between Aizawa and his cats for possession of his famous sleeping bag, and Kaminari told him about the time he tried to convince his whole family to learn how to do the electric slide- "We're obligated!"- but outside of Denki, and the twins, it never caught on. It was nice to have time to be together and just be kids instead of heroes in training with a hidden enemy. They held hands the whole way.

The two were still clasping hands when they slipped into the large doors and past the common room, where they were greeted by a gruff, "Welcome back, fuckweasels."

"Aw, I missed you too Bakugou!" Kaminari cooed, which brought a disgusted look to the ash blonde's face.

Kirishima sat on the couch beside him, and Mina and Sero were sharing headphones across the way while a pop song played way too loudly. Sero perked up at the sight of them, "Holy shit that's a fugly scarf. Did you lose a bet?"

Denki snorted while Shinsou pretended he didn't hear. He found himself getting somewhat attached to the hideous thing.

"Did you find out anything good?" Kirishima looked hopeful, an amusing contrast to the distaste still present on Bakugou's face.

"Sorta kinda," Kaminari set down the bag of leftovers on the short table nearby and pulled Shinsou over to sit near the others. "We spoke about how guilty Monoma seems-"

"I fucking told you."

"-but we agreed the second attack couldn't be him. We also agreed that whoever is doing this has deliberately not hurt any of the others too badly, so he has a motive more complicated than just injuring 1-A."

"I fucking told you that too."

Kirishima elbowed Bakugou in the ribs, as only he is allowed to do, and played mediator. "Sounds like we're on the same page! It's reassuring to hear your folks agree with us. Now we just need to test your quirk against Tokoyami and Uraraka. Bakugou called his mom but she was mostly just amused that he 'managed to make another weird friend' more than anything else."

From what Shinsou knew of the Bakugou family that certainly sounded right. He wondered if 'fuckweasel,' and his many other colorful terms, were originally his mother's or if they were his own creative exploits.

"I'm not gonna be there while you're talking with shitty Deku," Bakugou added. "You're on your own."

Mina finally pulled the earbud away from her and wiggled her eyebrows, "So you're going to leave Kirishima to hang out with your precious childhood playmate? Sure hope he doesn't decide he wants a greener boyfriend."

Sparks immediately flew into the air.

"I'll fucking MURDER you, you pink bitch!"

She cackled, "you didn't deny the boyfriend part!"

Sero tsk'd at him. "Only 'Pink Bitch'? Two out of ten, at best. You're better than that insult, Bakubro."

"Would you rather I tape your ass to the street and rearrange that plain face of yours before making your mother wish she had gotten better health insurance?" Bakugou spat.

Sero looked incredibly pleased, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

All the while Kirishima watched the angry blonde boy with a certain dreaminess in his eyes. The two were so lovesick for each other that it was painful. Is this what he and Denki looked like not too long ago? Shinsou sure hoped it wasn't this bad.

 _There's someone for everyone, I guess._

Kaminari must have noticed it too because he intertwined their fingers, and shifted just a bit closer to the boy beside him. "I missed this. I like us yelling at each other and dodging explosions a lot more than I do creepy letters and injured classmates."

The group fell quiet in agreement. They were all tired of this mystery and the dangers had only grown since it began.

Shinsou broke the silence, "Let's confront Monoma."

Kirishima cocked his head, "but didn't we just say he couldn't have done it?"

"No," Hitoshi continued, "we said he couldn't have done the second one. He's still very suspicious for the first. The two could even be isolated incidents, with the second one styled to look like the first. Either way, If after we test out my quirk with the others, and it turns out it was mine, I think we should at least see if he has an alibi."

"I am 110% for giving that kid some shit. He's super rude to Mamagou and his hair is dumb," Mina ran a hand through her own pink locks as she thought on it.

"Me too. He owes us an explanation whether or not it is your quirk. Being in the nurse's office with you that day is way too sketchy." Sero nodded, seemingly in agreement with himself. "It wouldn't take much for him to just tap your shoulder, right? Do you remember him doing that?"

Shinsou looked down in thought, rubbing small circles on his boyfriend's hand with his thumb. "I don't remember that, but if it was subtle enough I wouldn't have known anyway. He only has the quirk for a little while so he'd have to have left almost immediately after I did if he was to make it there in time. Then he'd also still have to have spoken with Uraraka during the blackout. There are still a lot of loose ends."

"Don't give up hope, babe." Kaminari nuzzled into the taller boy's shoulder, giving him the same lovey eyes he watched the blonde's parents exchange earlier that day. "We're going to figure this out for sure, and when we do we're going to subject this guy to Dadzawa's super angry parent feelings," he paused, "after we get our own hits in, of course!"


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning found the squad together again for a battle plan, in Sero's room this time because he demanded to be in his hammock and nobody wanted to deal with undoing the tape-hammock he would make in any other room. Kirishima and Bakugou were sharing sitting on the bed- which they got the expected catcalls for- one of them looking suitably murderous and the other just as innocent as he usually does. Shinsou had stolen the chair and Kaminari had immediately crawled into his lap while, of course, Sero lay happily in his hammock. Mina sat cross-legged on the floor and broke the ice.

"So, how are we going to do this? Just barge into 1-B and accuse this small dicked loser?"

"We have to do the quirk test first. I'm thinking Tokoyami since Bakugou said some...choice things to Uraraka last time," Sero suggested.

 _I'm glad we're just rolling with Monoma having a tiny dick._

"Are snowcone and the shitty nerd back yet?"

Kaminari nodded, "they got back last night. I texted Midori-uhh, Deku last night and he said he's game. Now we just gotta reach out to our fine feathered friend."

Shinsou wished he had his voice changer, but did his best to imitate Tokoyami's voice anyway, "Shall we send a dark missive, to incite a response, that appeals to his romantic aesthetic?"

Everyone, but Bakugou, had a good giggle at the impression. Mina especially, "Dude, we absolutely have to! Does anyone have a quill or curling parchment paper? Ugh, why didn't I save my Harry Potter stationary... "

Sero shrugged, swinging lightly in his hammock, "or I could just send him a text."

"I actually think there's something to the idea of doing it in a Tokoyami kind of way. Just in case he's still anxious about the attack." Kirishima turned to Bakugou for a response. No matter how many people were in a conversation with him he still had a tendency to address his possibly-not-boyfriend for answers.

Mina agreed, adding, "We should mention Midoriya will be there too, sometimes I think I caught him eyeing Deku with a saucy glance !" Clearly, Shinsou's embracing of Tokoyami's language had become contagious.

Shinsou reached over, as best he could with Kaminari in the way, to offer Mina a fistbump. Ever since the squad taught him how to do it he's been a surprising fan of the gesture. Which the squad found pretty fucking adorable, but they'd never say it and risk embarrassing him. Not when it might cause him to stop doing it.

 _How does he make fistbumps cute?! I think it's cause he still keeps his face blank._

Mina met his fist with one of her own, and then pulled it back with wiggling fingers and a snap. With Mina the fistbump didn't end until her arm was down and back by her side. Shinsou has yet to copy this part, but they're all hoping he will someday.

"I texted him," Sero put his phone down, "but I threw in some 'arts' and 'thou'' in it. Plus I mentioned Midoriya."

"Booooo!" Kaminari tried to swipe at the hammock but Sero swung away in time to avoid it.

The black-haired boy's phone dinged and he read the reply aloud, "I shall attend your test. At what time should I arrive?"

"Tell him 'right the fuck now' and get Deku over here." Bakugou looked legitimately disgusted at the prospect. "Thank fuck that piece of shit isn't going to be in shitty hair's or my room."

Mina nodded solemnly, "can't have him tainting the sacred boyfriend space- ow! You hit me!"

Bakugou pulled his arm back from the punch, "did you honestly expect something different?"

"...touche."

Midoriya and Tokoyami showed up at the same time, impressively quick, seeing as they both had to come from the second floor. Tokoyami was wearing his usual dark patterned clothes, and Midoriya had on his infuriating 'T-Shirt' shirt while clutching a notebook in his hands.

 _Of_ course _he's turning this into quirk research._

"We're here!"

"Yeah, we can all see that assbasket. Good for you." Bakugou was already in a worse mood and he would only become more irritated as time went on. Izuku took this in stride, incredibly used to it by now, and walked into the room. A room that was feeling increasingly smaller with the new guests.

Kaminari could tell Shinsou was feeling uncomfortable, so he made an effort to drape himself somewhat protectively over the taller boy. No one was going to make him anxious if Denki had anything to say about it. This had the desired effect and the blonde could feel Shinsou become less tense.

Tokoyami appeared somewhat impatient, "Shall we begin? I wish to return to my-"

"Mad banquet of darkness?" Mina excitedly asked.

"I was going to say breakfast, but I suppose you could still call it that."

Kirishima whispered, a bit too loudly, to Bakugou, "Dude, I hope it's Count Chocula…"

Tokoyami ignored the comment in a manner quite dignified for one that was clearly done with this shit before a minute had even passed.

Shinsou took pity on the student and moved Denki aside so he could stand up. Facing the bird-headed student he asked, "Are you alright with me using my quirk now?"

"Yes, you c-" Tokoyami's face relaxed, his beak closed and his eyes blank. The squad examined the look carefully.

"I dunno. That looks way more empty than he did during training. He had this kind of alarmed thing going on back then."

Izuku stared at him, fascinated, "is this what I looked like at the sports festival?"

Kaminari agreed with Sero's description of alarm, and then couldn't help himself from waving a hand in front of Tokoyami's face.

Perhaps as retaliation for being a brat, Kaminari wasn't finished moving his hand when Shinsou released Tokoyami from his spell. Tokoyami who then looked very irritated. "What in the seven hells are you doing? I could see you the whole time."

The blonde grimaced before turning to Shinsou, "you stopped then on purpose!"

Shinsou shrugged, "Sure did."

Bakugou was pretty tired of their banter and bit out, "Hey Edgar Allan Poe, did that feel the same?"

Black feathers ruffled. "Firstly, calling me that is essentially a compliment. Secondly, no it didn't. In fact, It felt quite different."

The room fell silent.

"Well, fuck. Now what?"

"It can't have been Monoma then. It would have felt the same if it was," Shinsou sounded disappointed.

Midoriya hummed to himself, "Maybe his copies aren't exact? He might just not know how to use it the way you do."

"That is a distinct possibility," Tokoyami agreed, "it was not entirely dissimilar from yours. I definitely still lost control of myself."

Midoriya started his famous mumbling but was stopped by a hard punch to his side from Bakugou. "Shut your ugly trap, you broccoli headed ice-sucker."

Tokoyami looked like a mix of protective and angry but continued to describe his experience. "It was as if my body wasn't my own, but I could see everything that happened. Which is a fair description of your talents, as well. The fact remains that it still did not feel like a complete mirror of yours."

Bakugou huffed, "When that grinning cockferret copied my quirk at the sports festival he wasn't as good as me, obviously. So it could still be him."

"Cockferret?" Shinsou asked, "Is that your sequel to yesterday's Dickweasel?"

Bakugou gave his usual, "tch" and ignored the question.

Truthfully, Kaminari felt a little proud (and a tad concerned) that his boyfriend was starting to memorize all of Katsuki's insults.

Midoriya pulled one of his notebooks out of his bag, as well as a limited-edition Halloween All Might pen (based on the seasonal film starring him, quaintly named "All Fright"), and started to write. Before long he held the book out to show a few graphs he had sketched. "These plot out a couple of things. Time spent for copied quirks, ability and practice rate over the aforementioned time, and the last one is a rough comparison of skill control that we've seen Monoma use with other quirks."

"Very impressive, Midoriya," Tokoyami especially appreciated that Izuku had gone out of his way to draw a little bird face by the second one.

"And what good does this do us, dickladle?"

Kaminari made sure to watch Shinsou's face as he categorized the new insult. It was only a small mouth twitch but when you were familiar with his expressions it might as well have been a wide grin.

"Well, if we compare the amount of time Monoma has to learn how to use a quirk with the lower than usual skill level that someone new to a quirk would have then we can compare it with how often he may have practiced with this before. My guess is that this wasn't the first time he stole a quirk like this to train for Shinsou's. This attack wasn't done on a whim. It seemed choreographed to me. The first one too. Definitely mapped out ahead of time. Which means It's possible he's been dabbling in other mind related quirks to prepare. If he does that with different quirks then he'd end up using Shinsou's quirk in a different way then he might have if he hadn't tested with others first. While we know he can access any quirk copied right away, that doesn't mean he can use it well. Plus, he can't copy the same quirk twice so he wouldn't have been able to test this kind of mind control specifically. In which case-"

"Jesus titty fucking christ can you get to the fucking point already?!"

Mina held her head and groaned, "Uh, Midoriya? Could you just...simplify that for those of us at the bottom of the class?" Kaminari pushed her over with his foot. Yes, his grades were last but with his recent Shinsou-style tutoring he'd totally be getting higher than Mina soon.

 _Suck on that,_ Pinky .

Tokoyami politely intervened, "I believe what Midoriya is trying to say is that Monoma might have tested his mind-related quirk skills on someone else and if he uses that as a guide he'd be controlling Shinsou's quirk with another quirk's rules. So it'd feel different. It's like learning how to figure skate and then being asked to play hockey. You aren't going to move like the pro players, but you can still get on the ice."

"Exactly!" Midoriya was hopefully realizing that he might need to hire Tokoyami as an Izuku-ese translator. Kaminari certainly thought it was a good idea. He didn't understand a word of what was being said before. Hell, he couldn't make heads or tails out of the graphs.

"In short, Monoma is still a good candidate for the bad guy." Sero sounded like he'd come to that conclusion ages ago, and maybe he had.

Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck meekly, "Yes. I believe so."

"Goody. Show's over. Make sure you hit the door on your way out, Deku ."

The two visitors were more than happy to leave the Bakusquad to their business and politely excused themselves- Midoriya frantically writing in his book all the while.

After the door closed the group returned to their starting places. It was quiet for a while until Mina did what she did best: she started talking.

"So, now can we barge into 1-B and accuse this small dicked loser?"

They all instinctively looked to their squad leader who gave a definitive nod.

"Tomorrow after lunch. Let's go fuck some shit up."

For everyone who has commented so far: I treasure each and every one. They are the fuel behind this story and I consider them precious. So a big and sincere thanks to each of you darlings. It means the world to me.


	21. Chapter 21

Shinsou was two bites into his bento when Mina slammed her hands on the lunch table, causing Bakugou to explode his chopsticks into splinters.

"What the fuck, Raccoon Eyes?!"

"Can we pleeeeaaaseeeee just go do it now?" Mina bemoaned, while dramatically swinging her arms so violently that she hit Sero's shoulder, "I can't stand the waiting any longer! Let's go kick some ass!"

Sero was too used to her antics to be even slightly disturbed by her actions and continued eating in peace. "Mina, 1-B is eating lunch too. We have to catch him at a time when he can't run away. We'll do it when class starts up in like, ten minutes. Chill."

Kaminari was visibly just as antsy, and Shinsou would be lying if he said he wasn't at least unnerved. There was no polite and quiet way to tell a student they were being found responsible for two injuries, breaking and entering, and of premeditating a series of attacks. At first, he'd tried to get the others to come up with a particular plan, but the squad seemed to work best on impulse. They could hardly control their actions alone, much less try and wrangle the lot of them into acting as one.

A clean set of chopsticks was pulled from Kirishima's pocket and handed to the blonde because if anyone was prepared for 'Blasty' to ruin various objects it was his honorary boyfriend. Bakugou took them without a 'thank you' and resumed his eating. Eijirou just smiled and returned to his beef, leaving the steamed vegetables pushed off towards the side of his plate.

Denki was caught up in the fervor, "So which of us is going to do the whole speech? Can we do this Phoenix Wright style? Do we even know what we're saying? Would we get in trouble with Vlad if we called Monoma small-dicked while we do it?"

Shinsou put a calming hand on the blonde's thigh. "If nobody minds I'd like to do it. Monoma and I need to clear the air after the 1-B fight anyway. Which means we should probably not mention dick sizes."

Some seemed disappointed but he still received nods from around the table, and then the six teenagers went back to finishing their lunch. There was a hum of underlying tension, and Kaminari-as he often does- decided to bring some levity.

"So my Mom is thinking of getting a dog. A fluffy one with a cute dumb face."

"Like you?" the purple haired boy joked, and afterward got an affectionate elbow for it. "Though so help me if it's a Golden Retriever."

"Because that would mean another blonde in that house?" Mina pitched in.

"Is there any other possible reason?" Hitoshi deadpanned.

"Alright, you moronic dickbasket. We're onto you and your jealous fuckery!" Bakugou called after he'd slammed the 1-B door open with a kick and stood with his hands already sparking.

Guess we aren't following the plan.

Shinsou stepped forward, "Vlad-sensei, we have reason to believe that Monoma Neito has been threatening and harming students in our class. We wish to speak with both you and him about the evidence we have."

Monoma stood from his desk in a rage, "You're accusing me? Kan-sensei, are you going to let them get away with that?!"

Vlad looked exasperated, "you kids couldn't have waited until after the lesson? I understand 1-A and 1-B are not the best of friends but there is a time and a place for your rivalry."

Shinsou had always liked Kan-sensei. He had a bulldog named Bathory that he let him play with a couple of weeks ago. The purple haired boy felt a bit guilty that they'd had to interrupt him.

"It's ok because Aizawa-sensei sent us to get him!" Mina blurted.

Damnit Mina why would you say that? We are so screwed later.

This made Vlad raise his eyebrows, "Aizawa sent you? Why didn't he come himself?"

"Yes, Mina," Aizawa asked, standing and looking disapprovingly, from behind the six kids, "Why didn't I come myself when I supposedly sent you to harass 1-B?"

Kirishima blanched, "Uh...hey there sensei."

"Shinsou, I expect this kind of thing from Bakugou's group but I thought you were above jokes like this."

Hitoshi couldn't help but feel sadness at being chastised by his father, but he wouldn't let that get in the way of justice. "It's not a joke, da- Aizawa sensei. We've been looking into all of the possibilities and this is a serious accusation."

Vlad arched a silver eyebrow. "Mind telling me what all of this is about?"

Aizawa leaned against the door frame, looking legitimately concerned now that he'd heard his son explain. "I believe my students are trying to stop whoever has been attacking 1-A and have come to the conclusion that Monoma is the culprit. What they should have done was leave this to the teachers, but clearly that ship has sailed."

Mina perked up, "does that mean you'll arrest him, sensei?"

Their teacher sighed, "I am not arresting anyone, but I will be speaking with Monoma. Principal Nezu and other staff have come to a similar conclusion. We find that suspicion is warranted."

Vlad looked at his pupil sadly, "Neito, you are my precious student but laying a hand on a classmate is inexcusable. You are to go with Aizawa-sensei now and I suggest you be honest."

"You can't possibly let them take me, Sensei!" Monoma cried.

Kendou gave the boy a concerned look and then turned to their teacher with a pleading expression. "Kan-sensei, do you really think so little of Neito?"

The blood quirk user appeared torn, "I believe that Monoma is innocent, but if the teachers all think he deserves to be questioned I cannot get in their way. Hopefully, this will be sorted out soon enough. Until then I ask that everyone cooperate."

1-B looked distressed, but they'd go to the ends of the earth for their teacher and had no choice but to listen. Monoma stayed standing by his desk and made no attempt to move toward the doorway.

"Neito," Vlad repeated.

"...Yes, sensei." It was easy to see the boy looked betrayed, but he followed orders and walked up to Aizawa. His haughty attitude quickly returned to him, his face changing in a second to one of indignation. "I think you'll find I've done nothing wrong and I look forward to seeing you shamefully 'question' an innocent man. Once again your class proves to be stellar at shaming UA's reputation."

Aizawa waved his hand dismissively, thanked Kan quietly, and put a hand on Monoma's shoulder to steer him from the room. The six students from 1-A, and Neito, followed Aizawa silently. They walked through the hall and into an empty nearby classroom.

"You kids stay outside. I'll get you when we're done talking."

The Bakusquad made various noises of complaint, but agreed to hang back. Monoma stood beside their teacher looking as pompous as he was miserable. Aizawa closed the door behind them, the 1-A kids hearing a soft "now start talking," before the click of a lock.

"The teachers think he did it too!" Mina was waving her arms excitedly, and the feeling was mutual.

"Dude, Dadzawa was so cool in there!" Kaminari pulled on Shinsou's sleeve, "do you think he'll tell us what the teachers said? Could you son-guilt-trip him into that?"

Hitoshi snorted, "no, but Mic will."

"Are you fuckers actually okay with not hearing what the little assrag is saying right now? We should be in that room."

Kirishima did his best to console him, "I'm sure Aizawa will take care of it. Monoma probably wouldn't talk in front of us anyway."

Sero leaned forward and pressed his ear up against the door. After a moment he turned back to the others, "If you listen close you can totally hear them."

The six teens scrambled into a position where each of them had enough space to hold an ear against the crack of the door. They probably looked ridiculous but it let them hear the conversation taking place inside.

Aizawa sounded as tired and bored as ever, "You'll be in a lot less trouble if you speak up now."

"I refuse to say anything to those who would assume I could do such a thing!"

"That defense will go over real well with Principal Nezu. Want to try again?"

They heard a shuffle followed by a foot kicking a desk and a long whine. "This isn't fair!"

"Neither is hurting other students, but here we are."

"Being an inconsiderate lapdog of twenty children is hardly appropriate. Shouldn't you act like a teacher for once in your life?"

"If you think being annoying is going to make me leave then you've clearly never met Present Mic."

Kaminari giggled and the others quickly hushed him. The voices from inside stopped.

The six teens froze in place, hoping the blonde hadn't blown their cover. Then they immediately proceeded to fall on their faces when Aizawa opened the door.

"Ouch, fuck!"

"I promise we weren't listening!" Mina looked up from the floor and made innocent eyes at their thoroughly unimpressed teacher.

Aizawa let out a heavy sigh before stepping back. "If you're going to eavesdrop at least step inside. You'll have the whole student body over here if you keep that up.

The teens untangled themselves from each other and entered the room properly. Aizawa shut the door behind them and re-locked it.

Monoma huffed, "You easily allow such insolence, Aizawa-sensei? Ridiculous."

"Don't talk to Dadzawa that way you tiny-dicked idiot!" Sero fist-bumped Kaminari for defending their teacher, but primarily for bringing the kid's dick size into the conversation.

Their sensei groaned into his hands but resumed questioning afterward.

"Look, kid, do you honestly want Kan-sensei to be even more disappointed with your actions? I think you've embarrassed your class enough for today."

 _Oof. Going straight for the disappointed sensei attack._

Monoma was silent in his contemplation. When he looked back up to meet Aizawa's eyes there was a resolve that wasn't there before. "Promise me you'll make it stop."

"Make what stop?" Kirishima asked.

"I'll do the questioning here, Kirishima." Aizawa sighed into his hand, "make what stop, Monoma?"

"The war between our classes."

Bakugou scoffed, "the only person who believes our classes are warring is you. What the hell did 1-A even do to you?"

"You know exactly what you all did. I am willing to forgive that provided you stop this battle."

Kaminari looked at him askance, "So you do know what's going on?"

Monoma shook his head, "It started off as a joke. I just wanted to mess with you.."

"A joke ?" Shinsou cried, "There's no war between our classes! Why are you treating this like it's some kind of game?"

Monoma became furious. "Does this feel like a game to you? Some little general education kid gets his big wish and finds himself in the special hero class. Not 1-B. You fought on our side too before you transferred, but your precious ' father' wanted you in his course. Not 1-B. When villains attack or people get kidnapped, who has the big victory? Not 1-B. You think you're so very special, don't you? Too good for us? If your sensei wasn't using you to fuel that idiotic fantasy family of his you would never have stepped foot in a hero class. Now you're all popular and impressive. How lovely. Another stellar member of 1-A. Our _sweet, strong, and precious_ 1-A."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Monoma," Aizawa boomed, "did you or did you not hurt Kirishima and Ojirou?"

"Do you really believe you deserve the answer to that?"

Bakugou gave Monoma the middle finger, "Go lick a wall socket, stopwatch."

"Hey!" Kaminari whined.

"Fine, go drop your toaster in the bath next time you're in it." Bakugou turned to Denki, "Happy now?"

"Shut up!" Monoma hissed. "What kind of world makes such a lesser class achieve all of the things yours has? You're all blathering idiots but you still win the sports festival and the class battle practices. Can't you see why this is a problem?" His fists were as clenched as his teeth, his face remaining as red as it had been since he'd started his earlier speech. "I just wanted us to be special. We deserve the limelight. 1-B has been nothing but made fun of!"

Aizawa crossed his arms, his face still expressionless, "and this is your solution? Are you saying you admit to being responsible for this?"

"I might believe your class deserved the scare it got," he replied, "However, that doesn't change the fact that you've got the wrong man. I know exactly what's happening but I'm not the one behind this. If you don't stop them soon someone is going to get more than just a few scrapes and bruises." Monoma lowered his voice, his face looking frightened, "At this rate, someone will die."


	22. Chapter 22

"Killed?" Kaminari's eyes went wide, "Well, that escalated quickly."

"Not the time, bro," Sero was only so patient with movie references when discussing possible murder.

Aizawa seemed to be the only one who didn't look surprised. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, "Sit down at one of the desks, Monoma. Make this easy on yourself and start talking."

Monoma followed his instructions but kept the air of a petulant child as he sat. "My talking will depend on your actions towards me. Make this easy on _yourself_ and get your students to treat me with more respect."

Bakugou scoffed, "Abso-fucking-lutely not."

The 1-A teacher ignored him, "Did you or did you not use mind control on any of my students?"

Monoma paused. "Yes and no."

"Bitch, you either did or you didn't!" Mina said while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"It was unintentional! Using Shinsou's quirk on Uraraka wasn't even supposed to hurt anyone. It was meant as a prank. I'd planned on having her spray foam on you lot but I suppose my instructions weren't clear enough. Apparently, 'get Kirishima with a fire extinguisher' can be interpreted in multiple ways."

Kaminari groaned, "I'd say that I can't believe how embarrassingly stupid you are, but I'm totally unsurprised."

Monoma scoffed, "Be quiet, you overgrown toaster oven."

Sero cut him off with a glare, "Hey! He might be a toaster oven, but he's our toaster oven!" he looked fondly down at the blonde before adding, "Plus, have you seen his height? He's not an overgrown anything."

Shinsou flinched in sympathy as Kaminari pinched Sero's arm in retaliation.

The recently ignored 1-B student huffed, "Regardless, I still never touched your bird boy, and please spare me your jeering. It's a difficult quirk to use!"

"You're telling me," Shinsou said under his breath.

Bakugou slammed his hand down on the desk Monoma was sitting at- causing the contents to rattle and fall out. "That shit doesn't change the fact that you hurt my boyfriend! You deserve to choke on a bag of dicks, fuckface!"

Kirishima's shocked eyes began to fill with tears, "Boyfriend? You and Tokoyami are dating?"

The ash blonde buried his blushing face in his hands, "Goddamnit, I'm dating a fucking idiot. I was talking about _you_ , shitty hair."

"We're dating?" The redhead gasped.

A still rosy-faced Bakugou growled, "We're talking about this shit _later_ is what we are!"

Mina squealed, "O-M-G! Congrats, bro!"

"Champagne all around!" Kaminari shouted.

Aizawa immediately responded with an, "Absolutely not."

"Weird timing," Sero added and gave Bakugou a pat on the shoulder that earned him a glare. "It only took a possible murder for it to happen, but ok."

Monoma groaned and dramatically held up a hand to his forehead. "Yes, yes, how very romantic you two are. Can we _please_ get back to you stopping this villainous business? I have a deal for you."

"We're listening," Shinsou kept his eyes narrowed. There was no reason to trust the boy, but if it would help them find the culprit he'd give it a chance.

"Yeah, who the fuck is feeding you this war bullshit?"

Monoma sneered at Bakugou's words, "He's smarter than you, _villain_ wannabe."

The explosive blonde roared, "Fuck you, I'll show you a goddamn _war_!"

The annoying 1-B student shrugged it off and turned to the teacher. "Will I be given a full pardon if I tell you his name?"

Aizawa paused. "I'll consider it."

"In that case, I won't say...but I _will_ get you closer. Use those tiny brains of yours and think- who else can harness the night? Who else could possibly possess Tokoyami's Dark Shadow?"

The group went silent before Bakugou cursed, "Fuck, it's Kuroiro."

"That's right! He was controlling Dark Shadow during our fight with 1-B." Sero turned to Bakugou, "How did we miss that?"

"What the fuck ever, the point is that we've got the little bitch boy waiting for us back in the classroom. Probably laughing to himself, the smug piece of shit."

Their sensei looked pointedly down at the sitting student, "Monoma, you do realize you just confessed to being an accessory to a crime, right?"

Clearly, the kid had not as he suddenly looked as though he'd been told someone spat in a drink he just took a sip from.

Sero, Mina, Kirishima, and Kaminari shared a loud giggle before doing the four-way high-five they'd perfected since the second week of school. Shinsou was always impressed when he saw it in action. He wasn't brave enough to partake in it just yet, but at least he felt pretty confident about his fistbump skills.

Aizawa pulled his cell phone from his pocket, "I also recorded your whole emotional speech so I trust I won't need to restrain you?"

Monoma continued to look aghast- for a good strategist in battle, Shinsou always thought he was incredibly oblivious- before standing up and walking to Aizawa's side.

The teacher and students walked out, with Class 1-A following their sensei like excited baby ducks. As they neared 1-B's classroom they saw Present Mic already waiting by the door.

Kaminari grabbed Shinsou's arm, "Whoa, babe. I think your dads have psychic gay powers. Can we get those too?"

In response to the innocently sincere wonder in the blonde's voice, Shinsou patted Kaminari's head and reminded himself that while Denki was _sometimes_ dumb he was _always_ cute.

"Maybe when we're older."

Mic noticed them immediately. He had a stern look on his usually sunny face. Gay psychic powers (or more likely a text from Aizawa) must have alerted him to what was going on. The tall blonde man broke out into a warm grin despite the serious mood, and addressed the 1-B student, "Hey there troublemaker! Let's go on a field trip to the principal's office, shall we?"

Monoma dragged his feet but dutifully followed Mic down the hallway. He turned around once to glance at the others but was met with one smirking Bakugou Katsuki and his oft-used middle finger.

Aizawa opened the door to the nearby classroom and stepped inside. It was almost the end of the school day and the fall sun was setting beautifully behind the window.

Vlad and his students turned their attention to the man in the doorway. Their silver-haired teacher raised a concerned eyebrow. He was probably expecting Monoma to return and everything to be settled. Shinsou felt a little bad that the man was about to have two of his students given criminal charges.

"Aizawa?"

"Vlad. I'm going to need Kuroiro to come with me."

The dark boy had looked ready to run since they'd opened the door, and he looked no calmer after Aizawa's announcement. "Sensei! Are you going to let them do this to us? They've got their teacher in on it now!"

Vlad looked upon his student with concern. His face was noticeably unsettled, "I wish to talk to my student alone first, Eraserhead."

"I'm afraid not." Aizawa shook his head, "Unless you want to be there with me while I talk with him?"

Class 1-B's teacher sighed and nodded. He stood by his students no matter what, and Shinsou supposed that was to be admired. He's starting to think the man deserves a saner class than the one he has.

The rest of the students looked anxious and upset, but none of them spoke up for their friend. It certainly brought up a lot of questions- are they unsurprised Kuroiro is at fault? Or worse, did they already know he did it?

"Stand up, Shihai," Vlad sighed, "Everyone else, our class is dismissed for the rest of the day. Go to your dorms and stay there until told otherwise."

Before any of them had gathered their belongings, Kuroiro shot up out of his chair and disappeared into thin air. No one had time enough to react before they heard loud footsteps running down the hallway. Kuroiro had used the shadows to rush out of the room, and Shinsou remembered just how quick the boy was able to move with his quirk. He'd grabbed Aoyama lightning fast to capture him during the mock battles with 1-B. If anything he seemed even more speedy now than he had then. Aizawa turned on his heel and took off after the escaping kid.

"Everyone remain calm!" Vlad shouted, before pulling his gloves from his pocket, the ones that helped him access his blood quirk, and running out the door to follow the other teacher. "Return to your dorms and await further instructions!

"Come on," Kirishima called to his squad, "we gotta go catch him!"

The other five students nodded in agreement, and soon all six kids were racing after their teachers and the black-manipulating culprit.

Even Present Mic had joined them, Monoma having been handed off to another staff member so he could help in the hunt.

Their chase brought them to the stairwell, an even darker place, and the footsteps stopped.

"He's in the shadows! Everyone keep your eyes peeled!" Then Aizawa did a double take, "Shinsou? What the hell are you kids doing here?! Leave this to us."

"No way!" Kaminari shouted, "He hurt our friends! Besides, the more of us there are the more chances there are to catch him!"

Aizawa looked thoroughly annoyed with their decision, but kept quiet and let the kids follow.

In the pause between their talking, a heavy metallic clang echoed through the stairwell.

"He's going further down! He must be planning to hide in the catacombs!"

The Catacombs was the loving nickname the school had for the winding tunnels that made up the basement. It was used as a complex escape hatch for those inside and a maze for anyone trying to get in. It wasn't uncommon for a student to be dared to go into it and then need a teacher to come in and get them when they inevitably got lost. If Kuroiro wanted somewhere dark to hide in then he'd picked the perfect place for it.

The group of teachers and students opened and ran through the same heavy door they'd heard slam earlier. They all paused before the two hallway paths before them.

Aizawa turned to Mic, "I need you to inform the other teachers." Hizashi left to go back upstairs. Aizawa turned to face the frozen students. "We're splitting up!" he gestured to the left half, Bakugou, Kirishima, and Shinsou, "You three are coming with me! Sero, Kaminari, and Mina go with Vlad. We meet back here in 30 minutes if you don't find him. Try not to engage with him if you can avoid it, but quirks are allowed if necessary. Go!"

The teams separated smoothly and took off into the two tunnel entrances. Even in the rush, Kaminari managed to call after Shinsou and blow a kiss in his direction. The other boy blushed and tore down his side of the hallway- he couldn't afford to be distracted. There was a villain to catch.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Mina chanted, panting slightly from their run. They had made it a fair distance when the tunnel split again into three different hallways. "What do we do now?"

The three students turned to Vlad, their unofficial leader, for instruction. "Sero, I need you to start marking down the tunnels we take with tape. We need to know which paths we've already tried. Kaminari, I need you to sustain your electricity enough for us to have light. If we keep running through the dark we'll never find him. Mina, take the back of the group and keep an eye out. Spray your acid at the first sign of trouble." The acoustics of the room made his voice even louder than it already was.

"Good thinking," Sero's voice echoed in the hallway. "I definitely don't want to Scooby Doo this situation and split up."

Kaminari considered making a joke about Kuroiro having actually been the janitor wearing a mask the whole time, but it felt kinda tasteless given the context.

The group moved forward, at a decent pace, with their eyes peeled for any movement in the dark. Kaminari kept himself sparking intermittently and the flash led to an even more eerie appearance. They came to another fork in the road, and Sero slapped a piece of tape to the side of the hallway they walked down.

Vlad once again tried calling out to his student, "Shihai! Nobody needs to get hurt. I'll do everything I can to protect you but I _need_ you to come out. The longer you stay away the worse it looks for you!"

The booming voice rang back to them off the walls, but no response was given.

"Maybe he didn't go down this way?" Kaminari offered, his sparks less bright but continuous.

 _I'm losing some serious steam. I gotta keep it together. I can't afford to end up all Whey-ed out right now…_

Mina paused and tugged on Sero's shirt, "Wait, you guys hear that?"

The four went quiet and listened. If he strained his ears Kaminari could make out the sound of sneakers squeaking against the linoleum floor. The acoustics may have helped hear the noise, but it made it difficult to discern where it came from. Mina grunted with frustration, "Which way was that coming from? This whole place is stupid!"

Vlad didn't even pause to consider it before instructing them, "You two, take the left. Kaminari and I will take the right. If you don't find Kuroiro within the next ten minutes we return to meet up here. No matter how much closer you think he is. Safety first. Aizawa would kill me if anything happened to you."

The three students nodded. Sero grabbed Mina's arm and ran into the left of the fork, their footsteps fading as they went.

Denki looked nervously to Vlad. He was glad he'd gotten paired up with the teacher, but the fear of not knowing if any shadow was hiding Kuroiro had long been getting to him.

Vlad seemed to notice his anxiety. He put a large hand on Kaminari's shoulder, "It's going to be okay. Let's go."

The pair ducked into the right passage to chase the sound they'd heard before when Vlad suddenly stopped.

"I hear him. I think he's further this way."

The blonde couldn't hear anything but with his heart hammering in his ears he wasn't surprised if he'd missed it. The sparks he made to light up the room had only grown dimmer in his anxiousness. Steeling himself for a fight, Kaminari followed the teacher further down the hallway. The two reached the end of the path and found themselves in a large dark room. Denki could feel his skin get goosebumps in the cold.

He stopped beside Vlad in the center of the space. They both looked around, searching for any sign of Kuroiro, when the teacher lifted his gloved hands and started to use his quirk. The blood pooled into his hands and Kaminari found himself a little grossed out by it.

 _Does he see him?_

Then, too fast for him to think, Denki watched the blood rush towards him and slam his body against the wall. His breath was knocked out of him and he realized just how much his earlier electricity use had drained him.

Kaminari felt the blood further wrap around him, rendering his limbs and neck still against the wall. The blonde tried to send out shocks but he found himself unable to send the electricity forward. He was now quirkless and immobile. "What are you doing to me!?"

Vlad's face held an unhinged frown that Denki had never thought him capable of as he answered, "Sorry, kid. Blood doesn't conduct electricity."


	23. Chapter 23

"What's going on? Real funny. Now put me down, man!" Denki tried his best to play it off as a joke but that didn't stop him from feeling terrified.

"Have you not figured out that I lured you here on purpose?"

 _Fuck._

Kan's expression was smug, "My original plan was to have Shinsou here instead but I should have guessed Aizawa would take him in his group. Fortunately, you're the next best thing."

Kaminari struggled against the blood bindings. There was no room to move and his quirk was weakened by earlier use and the lack of space to send it out. Vlad was standing just far enough to be out of the small range he did have.

"Just cause I'm dating Shinsou doesn't mean Dadzawa likes me!"

Vlad sneered, "You see? A perfect example. You all call him ' Dadzawa' like he's some precious family member."

"Dude, of course he's family. Unlike some people he protects and cares about his students!"

"I strongly suggest you keep your insolent rambling to yourself." Vlad lifted his hand and slightly tightened the blood holding Denki against the wall. "Or do you want me to finish this quickly?"

Denki gulped. "So this is all because you're jealous of Dadz- uh, Aizawa-sensei?"

Kan dropped his hand, to the great relief of the blonde, "It's not as simple as jealousy. If it was mere jealousy then it would mean I envious of his abilities over mine. But this? This is an injustice. I am everything he is if not better, and yet there he is living the fantasy life I've always wanted."

Kaminari did his best to problem solve, "Uh, at least you have a dog?"

"He has three cats."

"Buy two more dogs?"

Vlad had stopped listening. Now caught in his own thoughts. "If anything I'm far more well-known than him, but who has the family? Who has the famous class? 1-B never makes the news, much less as often as yours does." The two bottom incisors that stuck out of his mouth ground against the rest of his teeth audibly. "I put in the same amount of work, if not more, but we never get the limelight. Even principal Nezu prefers his class to mine. He's said so to my face. Why should we be so overlooked? Why am I never ahead of Aizawa?"

Kaminari's eyes went wide, "Are you joking? If you kill me because of a dick measuring contest I'm going to haunt the fuck out of you."

The blood surrounding Denki tightened further, and he'd fully admit he had sort of walked into that one.

"You are a child. You could never understand what it's like to be second place so constantly. Always behind the rest no matter how much you work and how long you've tried." He clenched his fist, but it luckily didn't make the blood trap around Kaminari any stronger. "The bastard even beat me in age by two days."

Denki felt that one was petty as fuck, but he'd keep his mouth shut. He couldn't afford to lose any more breath. Maybe he could try and meet him halfway.

"Dude, I get it. I'm last place in class. Everyone thinks I don't care but I try really hard!"

Vlad scoffed, "a poor grade in math is hardly the same as living your life constantly looking at the backs of your peers as they move past you."

"But-"

"He has a partner and a son, regardless of his cold demeanor and uncaring attitude. When we were in school together he was always receiving attention from other students. They admired his quirk and considered his aloofness interesting instead of rude." Kan's eyes started to look more sad than angry, "What does it say about me if someone like him has everything I want but these things always seem to evade me?"

Kaminari was pretty confident that it was a rhetorical question and either way he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Vlad what he thought.

"You're doing this because you're lonely?" Denki kind of pitied the guy, "You get that Aizawa-sensei cares about you, right? Like, considers-you-his-friend kind of cares."

Kan shook his head. "That only adds insult to injury. It's easy for someone to be kind to others when they have a warm body to come home to. Yamada and Shinsou are the home he's always wanted, and like everything he wants he's gotten it."

"You want him to hurt like you are."

Vlad stared him down confidently, "I'm not just doing this for me. I'm doing this for my class."

"I don't think your class wants me dead."

"Don't speak as if you know anything about us. We all see how your class turns a blind eye to mine. Are we not enough competition to merit attention? I even saved Aizawa's ass at the press conference about how stupid your class has been and got no thanks in return. No support and, as always, no notice of 1-B."

"Don't you think this will be kind of bad press?"

Vlad smiled, "There's no such thing as bad publicity. 1-B will become far more spoken about after this."

"It's okay to be lonely, you know?" Kaminari mumbled.

The silver-haired man put an almost paternal hand on Denki's head and ruffled the blonde hair, "It's too late for me. I'm not going to have that family anytime soon, if at all. I've come to peace with that. All I can do now is show the others what it feels like. For once they'll know what it means to not have something precious."

Kaminari could feel his breath getting shorter, he could still inhale but only in short bursts. He felt his ribs ache against the pressure of his bonds, and all he could think about was Shinsou. How much he was going to miss him, and how he hoped the boy wouldn't be too sad. His family too. His mother and father had plenty of kids, so maybe they'd be okay with losing one.

 _No, they wouldn't. No one is going to be okay._

His sorrow was so strong he could almost imagine the purple haired boy waiting in the hall that led to this wretched room.

 _Wait…_

Beautifully alive, and not at all a figment of his imagination, Hitoshi was crouched next to the doorway primed to attack. He wore his battle gear and an expression so cold and vicious that it made Kaminari shiver.

The two met eyes and Denki had to fight to keep the relieved smile off his face. He didn't know how long the boy had been there, but he couldn't be more happy to see him.

Shinsou slowly mouthed the word 'why' and Kaminari couldn't understand what he meant. Did he expect him to stop being attacked and explain the situation to him?

 _...Oh!_

He wanted him to ask Vlad a question. He had even brought his voice changer with him- he could only assume he had Aizawa or Mic to thank for such forward thinking.

Kaminari tried his best to subtly let Shinsou know that he understands. The only problem now was the timing. In order for it to work, Shinsou would have to speak and Denki would need to immediately move his mouth to match him. It was only one word so he had to get it perfect the first time. Vlad would know right away that it was a lie if he didn't look like he'd said it. It was going to be a close call.

The blonde quickly brought his eyes back to meet Vlad's. The man couldn't get suspicious of what he was looking at or the whole plan would fall apart. Kaminari knew it was his job to set things into motion.

"I just have one question, Kan-sensei."

Vlad pulled his hand back from the boy's hair and raised an eyebrow.

Leaning his head forward, and shielding his eyes with his hair, Kaminari looked at Shinsou to see him mouthing a countdown…

One

Two

Three

"Why?"

Vlad frowned, "Haven't I been telling yo-" and then Denki watched his face go slack and his eyes blank.

Shinsou ran forward, "Let Kaminari go!"

The teacher robotically pulled the blood off the blonde and brought it back into his gloves. Denki fell with a thump onto the cold floor, gasping for the precious air he'd had so little of. It only took him a few seconds to recover enough to spring up, run, and wrap his arms around Hitoshi. "Holy shit, thank god you're here!"

The two boys embraced in a tight hug. At first, Denki wasn't that keen on being restricted so soon after he'd been trapped by the wall, but it made all the difference when he got to smell and feel the warmth of boy he loved around him.

Shinsou reeled back, pulling Kaminari with him, "Get away! I'm losing him!"

The boys watched the teacher start to shake before he pulled free of Hitoshi's control. "Clever thinking, but your quirk is child's play to get out of."

It was an understatement to say Kan was really fucking pissed.

Kaminari shoved Shinsou backward towards the door, "Back up!" and once he was sure his boyfriend was out of range he started to pool his electricity with impressive speed.

Vlad caught on to his plan and charged forward with his blood wrapped around his chest. Denki remembered that blood would greatly mute his electricity, but his training with Mic had taught him the importance of moving around your opponent. He dove to the side and dropped to his knees before throwing his hands out to send a big shockwave towards the teacher.

The man grunted as it hit his legs, and staggered back from the force. Kaminari could tell he needed to up the voltage if Vlad was going to go down. He pushed himself further, feeling the heat of his electricity starting to feel sharp on his skin.

Still, Vlad moved forward. Slowly, and with obvious pain, but nonetheless advancing. Kaminari had spent more than enough time with that blood quirk to give up now.

His skin started to burn and he could feel himself getting close to short-circuiting. He did his best to remind himself of what his mother always said.

 _Where there's a will…_

Using that as inspiration he let out a wave that resembled a strong bolt of lightning. The force of it blasted him backward and out of Vlad's range. Denki could see Shinsou's capture tape fly out from of the corner of his eye. Hitoshi had definitely not perfected his technique but he was practiced enough to slip it around Vlad's legs. He gripped his side of the cloth and pulled with all his strength. The teacher went down hard, jittery from the shock and unbalanced by the pull.

The two boys stood back, the path that led to the exit was on the other side of Vlad but if they dashed right now they might be able to reach it. Kaminari grabbed Shinsou's hand and started to run. They had made it just inches past Kan before both were yanked backward and to the floor. Shinsou looked down to see blood wrapped around both of their ankles.

Kaminari still had his hand intertwined with Hitoshi's, and he gave it a squeeze. "Thanks for being my boyfriend."

The purple haired boy started to reply when a rough voice rang out into the room.

"Get the hell from my family!"

The three saw Aizawa and Mic run into the room beside each other in perfect synchronization. 1-A's sensei had his eyes flashing crimson while his capture tape and hair fluttered around him.

Kan looked up to see the commotion and their eyes met. The blood surrounding Vlad immediately fell to the floor in uncontrolled splatters.

Present Mic sucked in a breath before letting out a carefully aimed high pitched shout that caused Kan to drop to his knees, hands holding his ears.

The boys holding hands on the floor both let out a sigh of relief and helped each other up off the ground. The second Mic was done forcing Vlad to lay down clutching the sides of his head, he flew towards his students- his family - and held one in each arm. He gave them both a loud kiss on their heads, one that would have been embarrassing if they weren't all so thankful to have each other near. Denki nuzzled his head into the leather jacket Mic was wearing and squeezed his arms around them tighter.

Aizawa didn't look away from Vlad, as keeping his quirk in check was his number one priority, but walked forward to stand protectively between his family and the man who had attacked them.

Kaminari reached out to hold both Hizashi and Hitoshi's hands. They were safe. It was finally over.

"Wait...where are the others?" Kaminari asked. Mic smiled and turned his face toward the door.

"We caught Kuroiro!" Mina yelled from the hallway, and soon the rest of the squad had poured into the room. Kirishima had hardened his arms and held them tightly around Kuroiro's chest, while Bakugou kept a hand dangerously around the miserable boy's neck in case he thought to run away. Sero had taped him from hip to shoulders and had his hands trapped at his sides. The squad didn't take any chances when someone was messing with one of theirs.

In short order Aizawa had used his own, and Shinsou's, capture tape to thoroughly tie up Vlad. He made sure to remove the man's gloves and keep his eyes focused on stopping the vampiric quirk.

As he was lifted up and asked to walk forward, Vlad stopped and spoke to the other teachers.

"I have one request."

Aizawa crossed his arms, "You're in an interesting position to be making requests."

Vlad turned to his tied up student before looking back to the other teacher, "I want you to leave Kuroiro out of this."

"If you didn't want him involved you shouldn't have indoctrinated him in the first place."

Kan looked down in shame. "I'll admit I took advantage of his loyalty. I was so proud of him, and the way he looked up to me was unrivaled. He would never have done this without my intervention. Monoma was the same." Vlad looked incredibly distraught, and certainly more sad than the others had ever seen him. "I am at fault for all of this. Shihai was misguided, but he's a good kid. They both are."

Kuroiro started to tear up, "Sensei…"

Aizawa's face remained blank. "While it's good that you understand that, he will nonetheless receive punishment. It will not be as harsh as yours, but in the end he still chose to attack one of my students." Even sympathy wouldn't make Dadzawa any less of a dad.

"It's okay, Kan-sensei," Kuroiro whispered. "I know what I did was wrong but I did it anyway. If I were them I'd punish me too. But there's one thing I know," his voice became louder and stronger, "I don't regret following you!"

The room was silent. It hurt Denki to see the obvious trust and affection between teacher and pupil.

Kaminari stepped forward and addressed Vlad, "Kan-sensei, earlier you told me that you didn't have a family...but I think you were wrong."

Vlad gave a sad smile and pointedly did not look away from his student. "Perhaps you're right." He turned to meet Aizawa's gaze, "I think I'm ready to go now."


	24. Chapter 24

News had spread quickly about Vlad's actions. When the six exhausted students got back to their dorm a horde of classmates were loudly waiting for them.

"Did you stop him for good?"

"Why did he do it?"

"I heard Kuroiro and Monoma were in on it too!"

"I never liked those kids."

"What was it like to fight a totally killer teacher?"

"Dadzawa saved your ass, huh?"

"Who's going to teach 1-B now?"

"Are those leftovers in the fridge yours?"

Admittedly, some questions were more important than others. The deluge of voices overwhelmed Shinsou immediately, and Kaminari stepped up to the plate like the hero he is.

The blonde gestured expansively to quiet the room, "Settle down children, and I shall regale you with a lurid tale of betrayal and romance...but only if you stop treating us like All Might at a press conference."

Bakugou had a more straightforward approach, "If you extras don't get out of my way I'm going to burn every fucking console in the common room."

The class was more concerned about the safety of their games than they were with their own bodies. Midoriya especially, but that had nothing to do with games and everything to do with his hobby of breaking his own bones.

Their classmates let out disappointed noises but shuffled away to give them space. Bakugou stormed past them while the rest of the squad did their best to politely leave while Denki distracted them. Shinsou gave Kaminari a thankful glance before he left for the elevator as well. While leaving he heard his boyfriend start his story.

"Once upon a time, there was a very handsome couple that got together in a super romantic way…"

When the Kaminari family heard about the incident they appeared at the school post-haste. Every single one of them.

Instead of doing the normal thing, waiting until classes were over and politely pulling their child to the side, the blonde gang had decided to stand right outside the 1-A classroom in a cluster of affectionate worry.

Denki blanched at the sight of them. When the rest of the class spotted the, obviously related, family they turned to him for a response.

"Uh, I don't know them?" he pointedly glared at his parents, "My actual family definitely wouldn't embarrass me this badly. That would be cruel and unusual punishment when all I did was save the day like a badass."

Mina nearly inhaled the water she was drinking upon seeing the outraged expressions his family were wearing. It didn't help that one of the twins decided now was a great time to refer to their older brother as "Den-Den". Something that will undoubtedly become Sero and Kirishima's favorite new nickname for Kaminari.

The blonde student whined and fell forward causing his forehead to hit his desk.

Aizawa stood with a face that read 'I really don't want to get involved with this bullshit, but here we are' before turning to the disruptive family. "It's a pleasure to see you all again, but could you wait outside or at the dorm for your son instead of interrupting our lessons?"

Mrs. Kaminari chirped a polite apology to him before physically removing the rest of the family from the doorway.

A part of Shinsou was glad to see them, and the other part was specifically glad they hadn't decided to tease him as they did with Denki. He'd expected the older sister to say something uncomfortable and provocative despite the setting. Oh well, he's sure he'll get that later.

Class continued and all the purple-haired boy could focus on was how much his Dad clashed with his boyfriend's parents. He really didn't want to Romeo and Juliet this situation. Committing suicide would really invalidate the whole recently-fought-for-our-lives thing. On the bright side, he was fairly confident that Mic would be all over them.

Speaking of the blonde man, Mic came into class to start teaching English. Which meant he'd either walked past the Kaminaris or actually spoke with them. Shinsou hoped he hadn't missed the chance to see Mr. Kaminari and Mic talk motorcycles and knitting.

Hitoshi tried to pay attention. He always loved seeing his dads in action, whether it was battle or teaching. Shinsou wasn't the best at English, it was the one topic that Kaminari could help him study, but he knew the material. Considering how much of it his dad spoke (shouted, really) at home it only made sense he'd pick it up.

With five minutes left in class, Mic ended how he usually did. "Any questions, listeners?"

No hands went up in the air.

Then one hand did.

Sero politely waited to be called on before asking, "Do you think that someone in their 40s and someone who is 16 is too big an age difference or is it fine if I fuck Kaminari's mom?"

Denki sputtered, "Sero! Gross, that's my mother!"

Sero shrugged, "Your banging hot mother, but yeah."

To Mic's credit he answered the question, "She's definitely out of your league, but if that's what your heart tells you then Plus Ultra!"

Mina giggled, "It's definitely not his heart that's telling him anything. It's probably his di-"

"Ok, then! Class is dismissed, and don't forget you have a test on Friday!"

The class groaned at hearing about the test but Denki was too busy punching Sero in the arm to even think of it.

The tape-wielding boy rubbed his arm dramatically, "Ok fine. I get it, I won't fuck your mom. What about your sister though?"

Another punch.

"I know I call you bro, but that doesn't mean you can date her!"

"I never said anything about dating her." The tape-using hero shrugged, "and I know your mom is married, but I'm no homewrecker. Though if she wanted me to be I totally would."

Kirishima laughed, put Sero in a headlock, and started to give him a serious noogie. With how rough the redhead gets while play-fighting it was a reasonable enough punishment.

Kaminari came over to Shinsou with the face of a man who has accepted defeat. "Babe? Can we just rappel down the school building with your binding cloth and avoid my family all together?"

Shinsou reached out to put a supportive hand on Denki's shoulder. "We both know they'd just chase you."

Kaminari groaned and stumbled forward to hug the boy, hiding his face with Hitoshi's chest. "Ugh, you win. Let's go face the music."

As the two reached the doorway they saw Aizawa was already speaking with the Kaminaris. The three girls were nowhere to be seen, and somehow that was scarier than having to deal with them.

Once Mrs. Kaminari caught sight of the two boys she threw her arms open and ran forward. "My precious babies!"

Shinsou was pretty sure he heard Aizawa mumble, "no my babies," but he'd save his father the embarrassment of pointing it out.

They were quickly embraced by the blonde woman and once again found themselves fighting against her breasts for air. Luckily the rest of the class had long gone back to the dorms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were confronting the baddies? Thank goodness your dear Aizawa-sensei was there to protect you- and his husband? I don't think we've met him."

She expected an answer from them but nobody could possibly speak through the bosom they were drowning in.

"Yes, my husband Present Mic was also there. Though your son and mine did do an excellent job of stalling until we got there."

Mrs. Kaminari pulled back, one hand on the outside shoulder of each boy, to look at them.

"Is that so? It must be your sensei's great tutelage and great parenting that helped...and obviously mine as well but I don't have to tell you that."

Aizawa coughed into his fist, "Yes. You've raised a good kid."

Mrs. Kaminari gave him a beaming grin. Ever the proud parent.

Their sensei continued, still no expression on his face despite the praise, "your son has also single-handedly reduced UA's electricity bill by 15%. All of his classmates stacking phones on him like he's a charging station has saved us quite a bit of our funding."

Shinsou liked hearing his dad praise his boyfriend, but wished he'd get some attention too. Like a good father, Aizawa must have sensed this for he ruffled Shinsou's hair and added, "your son would have to be special or we'd never have accepted him into the family. Hitoshi is still too good for him, but you know how kids get."

Mrs. Kaminari had a twitch in her mouth at hearing the almost insult, but she recognized what it's like to want to parade around your child and to think nobody will ever be good enough for your baby.

Mr. Kaminari finally spoke up, "Yes, your Shinsou is a great kid. He's got a quick wit, and an impressive ability to overlook my son's lackluster IQ."

"Dad!"

Hitoshi spoke up, "Denki is very smart when it comes to the things he cares about."

Mr. Kaminari shot Shinsou a complicated look before smiling that Kaminari grin, "Hah! You've passed another test. Good job, kid."

Hitoshi wondered how many tests his 'father-in-law' was going to give him.

While Aizawa's face would look blank to an outsider, Shinsou could see the smugness in his eyes at Hitoshi's answer. There were very few things that felt as good as making his father proud of him.

Denki held one of Shinsou's hands in both of his. "Awww, you mean it? You are unequivocally unparalleled, babe!"

"I got him a dictionary for his tenth birthday and he's never looked back," Mr. Kaminari said, shaking his head with fondness.

"Right," Aizawa looked like he'd rather be anywhere else and Shinsou didn't blame him, "well, I have to be go-"

"Are these my protege's parents?" Mic called as he strode down the hallway.

Mr. Kaminari looked positively giddy. "Wow, are you the Present Mic?"

Hizashi gave a theatrical bow, "The very same! Are you one of my listeners?"

"Yeah, I never miss a show!"

There was a Midoriya level of hero geekiness that started to radiate from the Kaminari patriarch, and Denki looked positively mortified. "Dad! Don't make it weird."

Mic was undeterred, "Your son is making great progress, under my specific tutoring, and continues to do well in my English course. You must be very proud!"

Mrs. Kaminari lightly hip-checked her husband to pull him out of his idolizing stupor before politely bowing. "I'm Kaminari Raiko and this embarrassing fan of yours is my husband. Thank you so much for taking care of our Denki!"

Mr. Kaminari bowed at a painfully low angle, "I'm Kaminari Raiji. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Present Mic."

"Please, please, call me Hizashi. We're family now!"

Shinsou shared a look with Aizawa. With the presence of his other father, there was no way to leave now. Not without a logical ruse to excuse them. Both tired men started to scheme.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Kaminari was talking to Mic like a normal person would as Mr. Kaminari nodded dumbly every now and then. Starstruck didn't even begin to cover it.

Denki tugged on Hitoshi's sleeve before loudly asking, "Hey, shouldn't you and Dadzawa be getting to the training grounds? They close in one hour and I remember how long it took you to reserve a spot. I'm sure you both can see everyone another time. We wouldn't want to keep you from your very important hero work, right mom?"

Mrs. Kaminari was totally onto her child's ploy but luckily the two men with her looked thoroughly convinced.

Either way, it was a logical enough ruse if ever he'd heard one.

"Right. I'd completely forgotten. I hope you can excuse us, Mr. and Mrs. Kaminari," Shinsou did his best to look suitably contrite.

"Of course. We wouldn't want you to be late," Mrs. Kaminari winked at them, "We'll just have to see each other for dinner sometime." She turned to look Aizawa in the eyes with the most serious face Shinsou had ever seen her wear, "Truly, Aizawa-sensei. Thank you so much for keeping my boy safe. He's lucky to have a teacher like you." Her smile afterward was soft and genuine.

Aizawa nodded awkwardly in response, as Mrs. Kaminari turned to stand between him and her husband, giving them a chance to escape unseen. Denki gave them both a thumbs up and turned to help distract the two chatting men. The topic of their conversation had turned to motorcycles and how Mr. Kaminari still couldn't seem to get his started.

Shinsou and Aizawa turned tail down the hallway, their gait treading the line of reasonable and just a little too fast. When they turned the corner and were no longer within sight the they both stopped to collect themselves.

"Ok," Aizawa sighed, "maybe that kid is almost good enough for you after all."

Hitoshi smiled, "I think so too."

As the days passed the excitement died down and classes resumed with little difference. Every now and then the 1-B students would catch Shinsou's eye in the hallway and look unsure of what to do. Hitoshi knew they would be okay in the end. Midnight had stepped up as their new homeroom teacher and, to the great surprise of many, turned out to handle it with a dedicated kind of grace. She was protective but not smothering, focused but still fun, and it was plain to see her students liked her as much as she did them.

Also to many people's surprise, Kuroiro and Monoma had been allowed back into class.

The shadowed boy received a long suspension, a loss of his license, and mandatory check-ins with staff throughout the day. Monoma was let off with suspension, a temporary hold of his license, and the crippling shame of being part of a dark plot without even knowing he was. Embarrassment is it's own kind of punishment, and no one would let him forget how much he botched up his "prank."

As for 1-A, they were closer than ever.

Shinsou had just sat down for homeroom one morning when Ojirou walked up to his desk.

"I wanted to say I was sorry. I shouldn't have started a fight with you like that." the boy's tail moved nervously behind him. "I said some messed up things."

The purple-haired teen shook his head, "I accept your apology, but I'll be the first to say it was partly my fault too. Want to fix our friendship with a fistbump?"

Kirishima snorted, "You just want an excuse to fistbump somebody, bro."

Shinsou pointedly did not confirm or deny this, but met Ojirou's closed fist for a gentle tap.

It felt good to clear the air. Hallmark didn't exactly make a, "Sorry I got you thrown out of a window" card.

In general, the students were flourishing as heroes and as people.

Now that Bakugou had removed his head from his ass, he and Kirishima were dating properly. Which is to say the ash blonde was angrily making him lunch, furiously holding his hand, and irately kissing the redhead when he thought no one was watching.

This led to endless teasing from the rest of the gang. Particularly choice moments were plentiful. Like Bakugou explosively responding to someone talking with, "Are you mothershitting fucking me?" followed by Mina doing an exaggerated wink and replying, "No, but I bet Kirishima is." After which Bakugou would cross his arms and mumble, "This is some serious fuckery right here."

All things considered- those "things" largely being his personality- Bakugou let the squad get away with a lot. Dating Kirishima seemed to have had a calming effect on the boy, and the entire class had gotten the redhead chocolates as a gift.

Which was immediately destroyed because, "If anyone's giving shitty hair gifts it's going to be me," and "fucking really? You know I can make better chocolate than those extra's store bought crap."

Shinsou had a feeling they were going to be okay.

1-B's former teacher had been fired, and was now in mandatory holding. It wasn't the same level of prison or jail, but it was designed for heroes who had made questionable choices. UA managed to keep the whole debacle from the press so his career wasn't destroyed if they found him fit to return to duty. Of course, if he showed the slightest sign of danger or becoming worse he would be given further legal reprimanding.

Shinsou remembered hearing this with mixed feelings. He was afraid of Vlad as much as he was afraid for him. The man was misguided, to say the least, and after so many years of being a good teacher it finally caught up with him.

Aizawa showed a surprising amount of sympathy, one day telling his son, "I'm seeing Kan-sensei later."

Shinsou raised both brows, "Seriously? He's going to hate that."

"I'm picking him up from therapy. He'll just have to deal with it."

It was the mark of a good man that Aizawa was willing to be there for Vlad despite his actions. Shinsou was pretty sure they all wanted to show the man he had a family in UA and to end the bitterness that brought him to mandatory confinement.

His dad smiled his unnerving grin, "It'll also be satisfying to see him upset and regretful, that prick."

 _Okay, maybe my dad isn't a perfect angel. Whatever, that just makes him even cooler._

And Shinsou and Kaminari? They were doing great.

Not that anyone had thought they wouldn't, but there's always that expectation that high school relationships won't work out. Shinsou was happy to prove an exception to the rule, and Kaminari was even happier to remind everyone about the fact. The two frequently ate dinner with Shinsou's fathers and Mr. and Mrs. Kaminari. Aizawa and Raiko had discovered they were surprisingly similar, and that they would happily never shut up about how much they loved their kids. Mic and Raiji finally got that motorcycle to start and would go riding together on occasion. Mr. Kaminari had eventually learned how to Hizashi like a normal person, and everyone was thankful for it.

Inspired by the Aizawa family's very loving cats, the Kaminari family did purchase a Golden Retriever. In protest, Shinsou refused to visit for a week. When he finally did, he found the twins had dyed the dog an odd purple (in his honor) to entice the sleepy boy to come see them again. Shinsou thought that it was pretty damn adorable that they'd dyed a dog just to have dinner with him, but he'd never tell them that.

Sero did not date any member of the Kaminari family and the world was better for it. Though Denki did agree that having a child with a quirk called electrical tape would be pretty funny.

Graduation was only a few months away and the couple couldn't be more excited to finally become heroes. People, albeit it locally, already knew the name Chargebolt. Shinsou, to his preference and advantage, was successfully underground. He wouldn't be a great hero if all the villains knew the key was to shut up. Though the dramatic monologues that they tend to have would solve this problem anyway.

The two boys had already decided on their respective agencies- Shinsou would be joining Eraserhead and his under the radar work, while Kaminari was hired to be a sidekick under Present Mic. They'd been pooling money to rent an apartment, and with their hero salaries, they would be more than able to afford it.

Everything seemed to be falling into place.

At the end of the day, Shinsou knew it all came down to his family.

Not blood. Not biology. Real family isn't always your DNA or what quirks you inherit. Family is being loved and accepted for who you are, and what better family than 1-A? Every smiling face, or pissed off glare, meant one more person who stood by his side. He would never be alone again, and as a hero...no, as Shinsou , he'd do everything to protect that. Life had a funny way of coming together and he couldn't wait to see what else it would bring.

The two boys sat on the roof, awake well past curfew, cuddled next to each other under the stars. Denki made sure they were holding hands, because saying he was a tactile person was an understatement and Shinsou was happy to indulge him. There was a slight breeze but the air was warm for the season. Shinsou squeezed Kaminari further against his side.

His somber mood must have been showing since Denki nudged his arm and whispered, "Hey. Wanna do something stupid?"

Hitoshi smiled, "Like what?"

Kaminari wiggled his eyebrows, "Me?"

Denki clearly thought the joke was worth seeing Shinsou nearly swallow his whole tongue in response. He's glad someone enjoyed his moment of possible demise.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You looked kind of bummed out."

The purple-haired boy shook his head, "I'm not bummed out. Just thinking. So much has happened and it's only high school. What's the real world going to be like?"

Kaminari paused, bringing a finger up to his chin in thought. "Does it matter? We're going to figure it out anyway. Together, right?"

Shinsou leaned over to kiss Kaminari softly on the lips.

"Yeah, together."

We've finally come to the end.  
I could not be more thankful for every comment that you've all given. This story has been a wild ride, but it would be nothing without all of you.  
It's bittersweet to finish this, but this definitely isn't the last of me- I will most certainly be writing more fics, short and long, in the future. You can subscribe to me on my profile page if you want to be part of that adventure.  
(If anyone has a prompt or suggestion that really matters to them I will gladly take it).

So, let me say it again: Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

See you in the next fic!


End file.
